


Everyone Loves Stiles

by sandia_melon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: Стая Бэйкон Хиллз только победила Питера и спасла Скотта от лап Кейт и берсеркеров. Но внезапная и кратковременная смерть Дерека Хейла — последняя капля, так необходимая Стайлзу, чтобы признаться ему в своих чувствах. И вот, вроде они всё выяснили между собой, и пришло время вернуться к мирной и нормальной жизни в Бэйкон Хиллз... Но, в действительности, между ними все ещё осталось много недомолвок, и появляется новый враг, с которым им придется иметь дело: ревность.***Спасибо огромное автору Daina за такую замечательную историю и разрешение перевести ее на Великий и Могучий :)Daina, preciosa, muchas gracias por una historia maravillosa y tu permiso para traducirla al ruso :*Спасибо большое Чибишен за бета-риддинг, без нее я бы не справилась.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone Loves Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170030) by [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina). 



      Дерек Хейл вошел в Дом Эха через парадную дверь.  
  
      Он шел по давно изученным коридорам, где чаще бегством спасал свою жизнь, не сбавляя темпа и не углубляясь в ощущение, что не должен находиться здесь, и делать то, что задумал.  
  
      Когда Дерек добрался до лифта в конце коридора, он вошёл внутрь и нажал кнопку подвального этажа. Уставился на металлические двери и на свое лицо, искаженное отражением, стараясь не думать о последнем разе, когда был здесь в компании человека, слишком ловко обманувшего его... С тех пор много воды утекло, и сейчас было не подходящее время вспоминать каждую ошибку прошлого, или каждую вероятность умереть, когда он терял бдительность. Если бы он это сделал, то свихнулся бы еще больше, чем есть на данный момент...

      С тех пор его жизнь не прекращала поворачиваться на сто восемьдесят градусов, и ему уже давно пора было привыкнуть к переменам.  
  
      Лифт спустился на нижний этаж, и двери открылись с тихим кликом. Дерек сжал кулаки и поднял взгляд, чтобы осмотреть широкое пространство перед собой. Он вышел из лифта, не сбавляя скорости, с которой двигался до этого в абсолютной тишине. Он даже прошел мимо кучки врачей у машины скорой помощи, что ожидали вызов, так, что никто из них даже не заметил его присутствия.  
  
      Оставляя их позади, Дерек улыбнулся про себя, не снижая темпа тихих шагов. Было здорово снова стать оборотнем, двигаться так, как вздумается, и чтобы при этом ни одна душа не заметила его присутствия. После нескольких месяцев в шкуре человека он никогда бы не подумал, что так сильно соскучится по своим способностям. Особенно с тех пор, как начал ненавидеть животную суть в себе, что приносила так много несчастий.  
  
      Однако с другой стороны, эта самая суть сохранила ему жизнь, которой он задышал глубже, чем когда-либо, даже с времен своей бытности Альфой. Вот об этом он никогда не пожалеет.  
  
      Пройдя весь нижний этаж, Дерек открыл замок на двери с табличкой «только для персонала» легким движением пальца с острым когтем. Дверь без проблем открылась, и он продолжил двигаться вперед.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер Хейл дочитал последнюю страницу и отложил книгу в сторону к куче других, которые уже были в его камере. В довольно маленькой камере, с небольшим набором мебели внутри (одна кровать), но выглядела она внушительной из-за большого количества прочитанных книг, которые он накопил за долгое пребывание здесь, складывая их в высокие стопки.  
  
      Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Его всегда увлекало чтение, особенно сейчас, когда ему нечем было заняться, чтобы скоротать время. Его сокамерник продержался с ним не долго, что лишило его возможности длительных разговоров. С другой стороны, бред этого экземпляра не был интересен старшему Хейлу, и можно было даже сказать спасибо, что теперь он один.  
  
      Питер уставился на кучу книг, которые еще предстояло прочитать, и еще раз пожелал электронную книгу. Это решило бы проблему с местом, да и вообще, он всегда был человеком XXI века! Серьезно, кто сейчас читал бумажные книги?  
  
      Его любимый племянник. Он читал.  
  
      Вот и помяни черта.  
  
      Едва уловив родной запах, Питер встал с кровати. Из-за стеклянной стены, которая изолировала его от внешнего мира, запах был очень слабым, но достаточно ярким, чтобы не списать его на свое воображение. К счастью, проблемы безумия уже были решены благодаря «отпуску» в спокойствии и тишине. И хотя виды были не самыми интересными: три кирпичные стены и коридор, конец которого он не мог разглядеть, Питер должен был признать, что чувствовал он себя умиротворённо... Давно с Питером Хейлом такого не случалось.  
  
      Оборотень подошел к стеклянной стене одновременно с появившейся за ней тенью. Освещение в коридоре было скудное, отчего жалкая лампочка в камере была единственным источником, хоть немного освещавшим это место. Только, когда его гость прижался лицом к стеклу с другой стороны, Питер разглядел его лицо.  
  
      — Какой приятный сюрприз, — поприветствовал Питер, — похоже, мне уже разрешено принимать посетителей.  
  
      Дерек молча смотрел на своего дядю, затем окинул его взглядом, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не совершит ничего странного. Дитон заверил его, что это место являлось самым безопасным местом в Бэйкон Хиллз, способным сдержать оборотня, но Питер Хейл не был простым волком.  
  
      Выглядел Питер намного лучше, чем в последнюю их встречу. Уже не такой худой и без следов воздействия аконита, которым его накачали. Немного бледнее обычного, хотя Дерек предположил, что это, скорее всего, из-за отсутствия естественного света. Если бы Питер еще и одет был в своем стиле: в ботинках, потертых джинсах и в рубашке с V-образным вырезом, можно было сказать, что ему стало лучше.  
  
      Но Дерека не сильно заботила внешность дяди, поскольку это был не просто визит вежливости.  
  
      — Они меня не пускали, — ответил он серьезным тоном, глядя в голубые глаза дяди.  
  
      — О, — Питер чуть склонил голову в жесте лживого огорчения. — А я-то подумал — заслужил за хорошее поведение. Хотя, должен признать, я бы никогда не подумал, что именно ты захочешь навестить меня.  
  
      — Это не дружеский визит.  
  
      — Серьезно? Никогда бы не подумал по твоему радостному лицу, — он криво улыбнулся. — Пришел убедиться, что я, как послушный пёс, сижу взаперти?  
  
      Дерек никак не отреагировал на обычную ухмылку Питера, хотя в глубине души был рад видеть его таким язвительным.  
  
      В конце концов, они все еще были семьей.  
  
      — Я пришел убедиться, что ты там, где тебе и положено быть, — ответил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, — и что не убедил никого вытащить тебя отсюда.  
  
      — Ну… — Питер раскинул руки, обводя крохотную камеру. — Как видишь, все в порядке. Что-то еще?  
  
      — Ты знаешь, — Дерек слегка сжал губы, но ему бы хотелось сжать зубы… желательно, на горле Питера.  
  
      В свою очередь, Питер ослепительно улыбнулся чуть шире, да так, что вышло практически искренне.  
  
      — Неплохо было бы спросить, — сказал он неодобрительным тоном. — А если ты добавишь «пожалуйста» — еще лучше!  
  
      — Ты знаешь, где она, да или нет?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Врешь.  
  
      — Дерек... — Питер слегка качнул головой, и у Дерека в голове всплыли воспоминания о прошлом, когда дядя предостерегал его каждый раз, когда он терял терпение раньше времени. — Подумай хорошо… Она была единственной женщиной, которая заинтересовалась мной, и которую не испугал мой блестящий ум, но все вы настаивали на том, что это было безумием и примером психопатического поведения, — он склонил голову набок. — Неужели ты думаешь, я не был бы с матерью моей дочери, если бы знал, где она находится?  
  
      — Был бы, если бы мог выбраться отсюда.  
  
      — Кто тебе сказал, что я не могу?  
  
      Дерек инстинктивно сжал кулаки и расцепил руки. Он прислушался, пытаясь уловить ритм сердца дяди и возможную ложь, скрытую в его словах.  
  
      «Это ложь», — сказал он себе, хотя сердцебиение Петра было спокойным и искренним.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты сказал Малии, что знаешь, где она?  
  
      — А, это. Ну, смотри, — он вдумчиво поднес руку к губам. — Наверное, хотел заработать пару очков в свою пользу от дочери, которая по вашей вине считает меня демоном с хорошим чувством стиля. Спасибо, — улыбнулся он с иронией. — Или, возможно, действительно был заинтересован найти мать моей дочери, когда, наконец, вспомнил о ней, — Питер пожал плечами. — А может, я просто, ну, знаешь... соврал.

      — Зачем?  
  
      — Зачем я лгу? — спросил он удивленно. — Не знаю. Думаю, это моя природа. Почему тебе нравится гулять с мальчиками и двигать так бровями? У каждого свои тайные удовольствия.  
  
      Дерек Хейл низко зарычал, сверкая голубыми глазами. На мгновение он пожелал, чтобы между ними не было стеклянной стены, и он мог бы избить Питера. Теперь он мог! У него никогда не было возможности это сделать, пока дядя был Альфой, потому что он сам был бетой и знал, что победа в рукопашном бою будет не за ним... Что касается маленькой детали, что именно Дерек перерезал Питеру глотку, чтобы стать Альфой, то это потеряло смысл, когда тот вернулся к жизни.  
  
      Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Одна из причин, почему Дерек пришел к нему, кроме вопроса о Пустынной Волчице, — показать Питеру, что он не тот импульсивный ребенок, которого дядя использовал и обманывал всю жизнь. Так что не время строить из себя Альфа-самца… Тем более, что он больше не был Альфой.  
  
      Да, эволюционировавшим оборотнем, способным полностью обращаться в волка и одной левой уничтожать берсерков, но не Альфой.  
  
      Дерек внимательно оглядел дядю с головы до ног и кивнул, чтобы дать понять, что на этот раз он ему верит...  
  
      Пока что.  
  
      Затем он достал что-то из внутреннего кармана куртки и продемонстрировал это Питеру, прижав к стеклу. Питер с изумлением оглядел предмет, а затем улыбнулся.  
  
      — Вот почему ты всегда будешь моим любимым племянником.  
  
      — Я твой единственный племянник, — ответил Дерек, просунув вещь в окошко, куда охранники ставили еду для заключенных. Не дожидаясь, когда Питер заберет подарок, он развернулся, чтобы уйти туда, откуда пришел. — Я буду следить за тобой, Питер. Не забывай, — предупредил он, не оглядываясь.  
  
      — Меньшего я от тебя и не жду! — закричал старший Хейл, забирая электронную книгу, которую только что подарил ему Дерек. Он осторожно погладил ее, осознавая, что это был первый подарок, который ему вручили с момента пожара. Из его нынешней, другой жизни. — Меньшего я от тебя не жду, — прошептал он сам себе, зная, что Дерек больше не может его слышать.


	2. Chapter 2

      Дерек покинул здание в более приподнятом настроении. Он знал, что не должен был дарить электронную книгу Питеру. То есть — поощрять плохого парня в истории. Из-за этого Питер никогда не изменится.  
  
      Но в глубине души Дерек не хотел, чтобы Питер менялся. Как бы много ошибок он не совершил в прошлом... и в настоящем — часть их — результат того, что совершил он сам, когда был слишком уверенным в себе и доверчивым. Глубоко в душе у всех в мире были свои личные демоны. Разнилось только то, как каждый сосуществовал с ними: некоторые создавали оболочку, которая изолировала их от всех, как это делал Дерек в прошлом, а другие просто разрешали своей хищной сути занять лидирующую позицию.

      Но все эти мысли потеряли важность, когда он заметил машину перед зданием.  
  
      Не потому, что это был единственный припаркованный автомобиль, — в это время центр был практически пуст, — а что это был джип, старый и грязный голубой джип.  
  
      В этот момент дверь джипа открылась, и Стайлз Стилински вышел из машины. Он коротко махнул рукой, ни капли не удивившись, что Дерек снова в Бэйкон Хиллз после нескольких недель отсутствия.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Дерек, как только подошел к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Жду тебя?  
  
      — Как ты узнал, что я вернулся? — волк засунул руки в карманы, — и что я буду здесь?  
  
      И только тогда Стайлз удивился. Он устало закрыл глаза и покачал головой, будто был очень разочарован.  
  
      — Буду считать само собой разумеющимся, что пустынное солнце ударило тебе в голову, и поэтому ты задал такой глупый вопрос...  
  
      Дерек ждал продолжения.  
  
      И хотя Дерек впервые видел парня после случившегося, всего несколько секунд ушло, чтобы вспомнить, что Стайлз априори не мог молчать дольше пяти секунд.  
  
      Однако, когда Стайлз замолчал и начал нетерпеливо ждать реплики Дерека, он подумал, а не Стайлзу ли ударило солнце в голову! Потому что это ДА, было ненормально и странно.  
  
      — Это все, что ты собирался сделать? За месяц разлуки назвать меня глупым?  
  
      — А чего ты ожидал? — спросил Стайлз немного громче, чем необходимо, учитывая, что на стоянке никого больше не было, и на дворе была глухая ночь. — Что я встречу тебя киношными объятиями и поцелуями, а затем попрошу трахнуть меня здесь и сейчас?  
  
      Дерек молча смотрел на Стайлза несколько секунд, после чего окинул взглядом территорию вокруг них. Они были совершенно одни и, что самое главное, камеры безопасности не охватывали эту часть автостоянки.  
  
      Он поднял бровь и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
      — Было бы неплохо…  
  
      Стайлз рассерженно зарычал, сжимая зубы так, что оборотень даже загордился им, после чего нырнул в опущенное окно джипа.  
  
      Дерек не знал, что он делает, пока не почувствовал удар битой в живот. Удар, который он едва ощутил, хотя мальчишке удалось его удивить.  
  
      Неужели Стайлз ударил его битой?!  
  
      — С ума сошел!? — прорычал он, прижимая руку к месту удара. Не потому, что больно, а затем, чтобы Стайлз понял, кого ударил. Его.  
  
      — Интересненько. Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, — Стайлз схватил биту обеими руками, чтобы снова ударить, но на этот раз Дерек был готов и перехватил биту на полпути.  
  
      — Нет, ты можешь просто успокоиться?!  
  
      — Верни мне мою биту! — закричал Стилински, и попытался вырвать ее, но хватка Дерека не позволила ему даже немного сдвинуться.  
  
      — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я уничтожил твою любимую биту — объяснись. Немедленно.  
  
      — Нечего объяснять. Ты это заслужил. И радуйся, что я выбрал это, потому что первой идеей, пришедшей мне в голову, было найти в лесу самую толстую ветку священного дуба, натереть ее аконитом и засунуть тебе в задницу! Но потом я понял, что если сделаю так, испорчу тебе задницу. А у тебя она, если честно, слишком классная, чтобы портить и, в итоге, я бы сам об этом пожалел…  
  
      — Стайлз! — Дерек стиснул зубы. — Ты все еще не объяснил, почему ударил меня.  
  
      — А ты как думаешь! — парень потянул биту, и Дерек, наконец, отпустил ее. — Ты заставил меня вернуться в Бэйкон Хиллз со Скоттом. А сам остался в Мексике со своей подружкой Брэйден…  
  
      — О, пожалуйста, повторяй то, что я и так уже знаю, — ответил волк сухо, но в конце приподнял бровь. — И что ты хотел сказать этой «подружкой»?  
  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, — Стайлз огляделся вокруг. — Кстати, где она? Не вижу ее мотоцикла и этих кожаных штанишек, о которых ей уже кто-то должен был сказать, что они вышли из моды давным-давно.  
  
      Дерек не хотел, от слова «совсем», но ничего не смог с собой поделать: он рассмеялся в удивлённое лицо Стайлза.  
  
      Смеялся он, конечно, в стиле «Дерека Хейла»: фыркал, едва демонстрируя ровный ряд белых зубов.  
  
      — И какого черта ты сейчас смеешься? — Стайлз замахнулся и снова сильно ударил Дерека в живот.  
  
      Дерек был готов, но на этот раз не попытался остановить удар. Волк только напряг живот, и бита стукнулась о стальные мускулы, а он при этом скрестил руки на груди, и дерзко и высокомерно смотрел на подростка.  
  
      Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и опустил биту.  
  
      — В следующий раз я сломаю ее.  
  
      — Тогда перестань ржать надо мной, — Стайлз вернул биту в джип. Он знал, что держать ее под рукой — значит снова пустить в ход. Дерек был прав. Это была его любимая бита. — Можно узнать, что тебя так развеселило?  
  
      — Ты? — ответил Дерек, слегка приподняв брови. — Не думал, что ты такой ревнивый.  
  
      — Я?! – Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы выдать первое пришедшее в голову оскорбление. Но после нескольких секунд раздумий он сдулся, как воздушный шарик, и посмотрел на Дерека с самой великой неприязнью. — Не будь таким самонадеянным!  
  
      — Тогда, почему ты такой? Спрашиваешь меня о «подружках», — Дерек показал кавычки в воздухе, и до этого Стайлз никогда не думал, что такой глупый жест одновременно может быть таким сексуальным... Конечно, до тех пор, пока его не сделал Дерек Хейл.  
  
      Гребаный сексуальный тип, на которого он запал...  
  
      — Я бы не вел себя так, если бы не подружка, с которой ты свалил, — Дерек только вскинул бровь, побуждая продолжать, потому что знал, что парень еще не закончил. — И до кучи ты сделал это, не ответив ни на один из миллиона звонков и сообщений, что я тебе оставил.  
  
      — Я был занят.  
  
      — Чем?!  
  
      Дерек шагнул к нему, пока не прижался своим носом к носу Стайлза. Затем очень медленно, сверкая голубыми глазами, проговорил:  
      — Надеюсь, ты не подразумеваешь то, что я думаю, ты подразумеваешь.  
  
      Стайлз снова сглотнул.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ничего не было, — ответил он более спокойно, а Дерек удивился и немного нахмурился. — Но ты хотя бы мог сообщить мне, что с тобой все в порядке.  
  
      Дерек устало вздохнул, опираясь на джип.  
  
      — Стайлз…  
  
      — Нет. Вот не надо мне это «Стайлз». Ты не можешь ожидать, что я буду спокоен, зная, что ты ищешь потенциального убийцу посреди гребаной мексиканской пустыни. И, возможно, именно этим ты занимался, когда между нами ничего не было или когда я думал, что ты непобедимый. Но ты не можешь продолжать действовать так же, когда выясняется, что теперь между нами что-то есть. Тем более после того, как я понял, что ты совсем не непобедимый и бессмертный.

      — Я никогда не говорил...  
  
      — В последний раз, когда я видел тебя, ты лежал с дырой в груди, из которой, не останавливаясь, лилась кровища, и я знал, что ты умираешь...  
  
      — Но...  
  
      — И все же ты заставил меня спасать Скотта, зная, что, вероятно, я в последний раз тебя вижу. Так не делается! Нельзя так с другом, ни, тем более, с лучшим другом!!! И тем более с лучшим другом, к которому ты, вообще-то, уже что-то чувствовал!!!  
  
      И хотя Дерек пытался участвовать в разговоре, чтобы он не превратился в еще один монологический бренд стиля Стилински, когда Стайлз замолчал, он не знал конкретно, что сказать. Поэтому он зацепился за последнюю фразу, которая его удивила.  
  
      — Чувствовал?  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз кивнул, чтобы придать больше значимости своим словам. — Потому что, если бы ты серьезно отнесся к этому, ты бы никогда не отправился на экскурсию в Мексику с охотником за головами, которая выглядит, как Барби и постоянно жрёт тебя взглядом…  
  
      — Брэйден? — не скрывая не верящую улыбку, спросил Дерек.  
  
      — У меня вообще-то есть глаза, Дерек! И я прекрасно знаю, как она смотрит на тебя, — он окинул волка откровенным взглядом с головы до ног. — Особенно, когда ты обращаешься обратно…  
  
      Дерек закрыл глаза, одновременно сжав пальцами переносицу. Он надеялся, что этот разговор случится чуть позже. Но было ясно, что Стайлз был не прочь посыпать солью рану.  
  
      — Ты был голым, Дерек! — крикнул Стайлз, словно Дерек был не в курсе. — Посреди пустыни! Мама не говорила тебе, что это непристойное поведение на публике?!  
  
      — Извини. Я был слишком занят, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что НЕ умер!!!  
  
      Крик Дерека, наконец, заставил Стайлза остановить поток оскорблений, угроз и неловких моментов.  
  
      И самое хреновое было то, что, высказав то, что нестерпимо хотелось сказать в течение нескольких недель, теперь Стайлз был не совсем уверен, что дальше…  
  
      Этого момента никогда не было в кино. Того, что происходило после феноменального скандала. Во всяком случае, следующая сцена, которая появлялась — горячее примирение. Но его отношения с Дереком только начинались, так что на этом этапе секс не мог решить все проблемы.  
  
      — Я постараюсь не делать этого снова, — согласился Дерек.  
  
      —Что? Ту часть, в которой я говорил не ходить голым по улице?  
  
      — Ту, в которой было про игнорирование твоих звонков…  
  
      Стайлз нахмурился, что только позабавило Дерека.  
  
      — Перестань ты ржать, я бы больше поверил.  
  
      — Я не смеялся, — серьезно сказал Дерек, потом улыбнулся совсем не типичной для него улыбкой. — Я следовал твоему совету пытаться проявлять заботу, — улыбка стала шире, позволяя увидеть два ряда зубов.  
  
      — Ага, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Не обижайся, но твоя обеспокоенная морда немного жуткая, и слишком напоминает Питера. Так что лучше забудем эту часть.  
  
      Дерек покачал головой, хотя на этот раз смешок вышел более естественным.  
  
      — Я могу поприветствовать тебя так, как действительно хотел?  
  
      — Что? О, конечно... Давай. Разрешаю.  
  
      — Ты даешь мне разрешение? — Дерек остановился на полпути к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Это, чтобы тебе голову не вскружило, покемон.*  
  
      — Больше никогда не называй меня так, — прорычал Дерек, полыхнув голубыми глазами. — Стоит напомнить, что теперь я могу превращаться в настоящего волка? С настоящими волчьими зубами?  
  
      — Пфф, — Стайлз покачал головой с явным безразличием. — Эта угроза перестала быть эффективной, когда...  
  
      Продолжить он не смог. Не тогда, когда губы Дерека прижались к его, и приласкали гораздо жестче, чем он ожидал, учитывая, что это был их первый поцелуй после довольно долгой разлуки. И, технически, это был второй поцелуй, с тех пор, как они начали отношения.  
  
      Но Стайлз предположил, что так происходит со всеми, кто встречается с оборотнями, поэтому не придал этому слишком много значения. И так как Дерек был далеко, и Стайлз очень по нему скучал, он схватился за полы кожаной куртки и ответил на поцелуй с гораздо большей силой, чем можно было ожидать от простого человека.  
  
      Потому что, если Дерек Хейл был не простым оборотнем, то Стайлз Стилински был не простым человеком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стайлз сравнивает эволюцию Дерека с эволюцией покемонов ХD


	3. Chapter 3

      Поездка в лофт Дерека была, по мнению Стайлза, как возвращение в прошлое. В атмосфере постоянных дискуссий, которые велись всю дорогу до места, где нужно было скрутить по рукам и ногам очередного монстра. Хотя Стайлз должен был признать, что на этот раз все происходило намного приятнее. Не только потому, что они впервые не мчались из огня да в полымя (спасибо за небольшие перерывы), но и потому, что впервые им не приходилось скрывать долгие влюбленные взгляды друг на друга.

      Дерек рассказал, что узнал в Мексике, и это было считай ничего. Что заставило Стайлза снова поднять тему «квалификации» Брэйден в качестве охотника за головами. Во всяком случае, с момента их знакомства не было ни одной миссии, на которую ее наняли и которую она успешно бы выполнила. Ну, на самом деле: ее подстрелили, все охотники, которые отправились на поиски Кейт и Дерека в Ацтекский Храм, погибли от рук берсеркеров, тем временем отравили всю стаю Сатоми, а Дерек умер в первые пару дней своей человеческой жизни… «Понятно, почему у нее такая ужасная одежда», — подумал Стайлз, потому что сомневался, что девушка получила хотя бы один гонорар за всю свою карьеру охотника за головами.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул, заставляя себя изменить направление мыслей, прежде чем Дерек поймет, что он точит зуб на свою «любимую» Брэйден, даже если это происходит только в его голове.  
  
      Но случайно одно воспоминание привело к другому и, в конечном итоге, Стайлз думал только о том, чего не хотел вспоминать: тот роковой момент, когда он решил, что все кончено...  
  


АЦТЕКСКИЙ ХРАМ — МЕКСИКА. МЕСЯЦ НАЗАД.

  
  
      Стайлз выпустил Скотта из объятий, как только все поняли, что Питер не собирался наносить последний удар.  
  
      Одним ударом кулака, в который Скотт вложил всю свою ярость, он отправил мужчину в нокаут. Но Питер не перестал быть плохим парнем, а за такими всегда остается последнее слово. Даже когда кажется, что они сдохли и перестали доставлять проблемы… И, принимая во внимание, что в этом случае плохишом был Питер Хейл, который уже знал, каково это — возвращаться из могилы, — вообще не стоило расслабляться.  
  
      Но как только эта опасность отступила, и Стайлз смог как следует обнять друга и убедиться, что тот снова рядом, пришло время узнать, как там все остальные.  
  
      Едва он успел ступить в лабиринт коридоров Ацтекского Храма в поисках выхода, зазвонил его сотовый.  
  
      — Серьезно, этот телефон с хреновым сетевым покрытием — нечто, — пробормотал он себе под нос, прежде чем увидел, что звонок от Лидии. — Лидия! Наконец-то на связи. Где, черт возьми, ты была? С тобой все в порядке?  
  
      — Да. Твой отец появился в последний момент.  
  
      — Слава Богу, — прошептал он, почувствовав, что, наконец, может расслабиться.  
  
      — Стайлз... — внезапно голос Лидии стал пропадать. Подумав, что это из-за места, Стайлз сделал пару шагов назад, пытаясь поймать сигнал.  
  
      — Лидия? Ты еще здесь?  
  
      — Да, — ее голос звучал не очень хорошо. Но теперь, когда появилась сеть, Стайлз понял, что это не помехи, а собственный голос Лидии. Казалось, она плакала. — Стайлз... Прости.  
  
      — Почему ты это говоришь? — внезапно он понял, что еще ничего не успел ей рассказать. — Нет. Не волнуйся. Мы в порядке, Лидия. Все мы в порядке. И Скотт дал хороших люлей Питеру! Практически не испортив прическу, — хихикнул он нервно, вспоминая все, что они пережили несколько минут назад. — Ты должна была его видеть. Это было круто.  
  
      — Нет... — хорошие новости, похоже, не улучшили настроение девушки. — Мне очень жаль.  
  
      — Чего жаль? Я же сказал тебе. Мы все в порядке.  
  
      — Дерек. Мне так жаль, Стайлз. — Лидия всхлипнула еще громче. — Я знаю, что он значил для тебя...  
  
      — Что?! — Стайлз почувствовал, как загорелись щеки. — Ты о чем? — нервно рассмеялся он. Потому что невозможно, чтобы она имела в виду то, о чем он подумал. Потому что никто не знал. Никто не мог знать… Он даже Скотту не рассказал об этом!  
  
      — Я почувствовала… — голос Лидии снова оборвался приглушенными рыданиями. — Это было, как с Эллисон и Эйденом...  
  
      Внезапно Стайлз почувствовал холод, который его обездвижил и одновременно заставил передернуться.  
  
      — Нет, ты ошибаешься. Он в порядке, я уже говорил тебе. Мне пришлось оставить его снаружи, потому что берсерки хорошенько потрепали его. Но я не раз видел, как он поднимается, будто…  
  
      На этот раз он оборвал фразу на середине.  
  
      Как только понял, что в этот раз все совсем не так.  
  
      Да. Он миллион раз видел, как Дерек поднимался с пола с еще более ужасными ранами. Даже когда Питер пробил ему грудь и легко поднял над землёй — он пришел в себя минут за пять.  
  
      Но тогда он был оборотнем. Альфа, бета или даже омега, Дерек всегда был сверхчеловеком, который быстро оправлялся от ран…  
  
      Но в этот раз он был человеком...  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, Стайлз…  
  
      Трубка рыдала голосом Лидии прямо в ухо, и парень вдруг понял, что она хотела ему сказать. То, что действительно почувствовала, и почему позвонила именно ему.  
  
      — Нет...  
  
      Стайлз уронил телефон на землю, когда его руки начали дрожать, и почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в грудине.  
  
      Не может быть…  
  
      И Стайлз побрел по туннелям этого лабиринта. Сразу же ему пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть, потому что через секунду его глаза наполнились слезами, и он просто не видел, куда идет.  
  
      «Ты был в порядке, когда я оставил тебя»…  
  
      Когда, всего несколькими часами назад, которые показались днями, он вошел в храм, его единственной целью было найти Скотта. А когда появились берсерки, все их внимание сосредоточилось на стремлении выжить. Все остальное перестало существовать.  
  
      Но сейчас, когда эта опасность миновала, единственное, что он мог вспомнить, — это тот момент, когда Дерек прислонился к каменной стене и велел ему идти. С обещанием, что чуть позже волк присоединится к ним... Вспомнил, как шагнул в сторону храма, но Дерек, собрав остатки сил, окликнул его в последний раз и попросил спасти Скотта.  
  
      И тогда Стайлз побежал, потому что понимал, что времени не оставалось. Но едва он повернулся спиной к Дереку, то снова развернулся в последний раз, чувствуя, что время замирает. В тот момент, когда он увидел, как Дерек лежит на земле, с вытекающей изо рта кровью, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, Стайлзу пришлось изо всех сил побороть желание вернуться к нему, встать на колени рядом и сказать то, что давно так невыносимо хотелось озвучить.  
  
      Он колебался несколько секунд, за которые успел почувствовать, будто только они двое остались в мире, и ничего больше не имело значения.  
  
      Но, в итоге, как всегда, Стайлз позволил разуму взять верх над сердцем и сделал то, что должен был сделать — оставил позади человека, которого любил, и отправился спасать своего друга... Это, в конце концов, то, что герои всегда делали: спасали невинных, а о себе думали в последнюю очередь.  
  
      Стайлз всегда считал себя героем. По крайней мере, хотел им быть.

      Поэтому, когда он вошел в храм, и вокруг стало темно, он в который раз напомнил себе, что теперь ему не следует думать о Дереке. Что должен ему верить и что он обязательно доберется до них. У волка всегда это получалось. И на этот раз не будет иначе.  
  
      Все эти мысли и образы вернулись в голову Стайлза, когда ему, наконец, удалось выбраться наружу. Занимался рассвет и надобность в фонарике, чтобы понять, куда ступать, отпала. Со слезами на глазах и словами Лидии в голове, он начал искать место, где оставил Дерека. На земле. Умирать…  
  
      Обнаружив лужу крови, слишком большую, чтобы принадлежать живому существу, Стайлз уже не мог сдерживать слезы, внезапно хлынувшие из глаз.  
  
       _Конец_.  
  
      Не в состоянии держаться на ногах, он упал на колени, чувствуя, как биение сердца перешло в громовой бой. Он знал, что у него вот-вот случится паническая атака. Но сейчас ему было все равно. Ни способность дышать, ни потеря сознания, ни даже возможность остаться в этом месте навсегда не заботили его. Сейчас Стайлз мог думать только об одном:  
      — Дерек...  
  
      Он произнес его имя вслух и поразился своему голосу. Никогда он не звучал так низко. Так приглушенно. Так пусто.  
  
      В этот момент Стайлз понял, что никогда больше не позовет его. Что никогда больше не произнесет его имя.  
  
      Потому что волк ушел навсегда.  
  
      — Дерек... — он протянул руки к земле и сжал в кулаках горсти песка, будто от злости сжимал собственное сердце.  
  
      Он должен был остаться с ним.  
  
      Стайлз знал, что, возможно, больше никогда не увидит Дерека и это был последний шанс... Который он просрал...  
  
      Теперь Дерек никогда не узнает, что он его любит. А Стайлз никогда не узнает, каково это, когда ты, наконец, говоришь человеку, которого любишь, что он для тебя все.  
  
      Потому что Дерек мертв.  
  
      Он хотел было уже закричать, подняв лицо к небу, в попытке вырвать из груди ту боль, что мешала дышать, как вдруг заметил рядом движение.  
  
      Дезориентированный, Стайлз поднял голову и поначалу увидел только размытое пятно.  
  
      Размытое пятно постепенно приобретало форму и в итоге оказалось лицом Дерека Хейла.  
  
      Губы дрожали так сильно, что только с четвертого раза получилось произнести:  
      — Дерек?  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Сердце продолжало бешено биться, а дышать было все так же трудно.  
  
      Но голос Дерека, его зеленые глаза и движущиеся губы, которые спрашивали, все ли с ним, Стайлзом, в порядке, заставили его перестать паниковать и потихоньку осознать происходящее.  
  
      Постепенно его дыхание пришло в норму, в основном благодаря теплой руке на плече. Рука принадлежала Дереку, который встал рядом с ним на колени и продолжал смотреть с беспокойством в глазах.  
  
      Но это не имело смысла. Он не мог быть тем, кто беспокоится, когда...  
  
      — Я думал... Лидия... — он снова разрыдался, не успев закончить фразу, только от воспоминания, как Лидия сказала ему о предчувствии, что Дерек умирает.  
  
      Но нет. Она, должно быть, ошиблась, потому что волк был здесь, рядом с ним. Говорил с ним и…  
  
      — Она почувствовала мою близкую смерть? — спросил Дерек и сам себе ответил на этот вопрос, кивнув. — Да, — добавил он спокойно. Слишком спокойно! — Но я эволюционировал и...  
  
      — Ты умер?  
  
      — Да... Я... — он внезапно замолчал, когда сердце Стайлза зачастило в его ушах, сильно и быстро. — Стайлз?  
  
      Дерек уже собирался опустить вторую руку на плечи Стайлза, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но парень не позволил. Он бросился на Дерека, обхватив обеими руками за шею и, вжался лицом в горло, всхлипывая... Всхлипывая все громче, сильнее и болезненнее.  
  
      — Эй, — Дерек чуть тормозил. Он не совсем понимал, что должен сейчас сделать. — Стайлз… — в итоге ничего, кроме как провести ладонью по дрожащей спине Стайлза в привычном жесте, которым поддерживал Кору, и так, как бесчисленное количество раз делала мама, когда он был маленьким. — Все хорошо. Все закончилось.  
  
      — Нет… Нет. Я… — у Стайлза получилось отлепить лицо от теплого горла, у которого он нашел укрытие — отходить от Дерека совсем не хотелось. Его карие глаза так ярко сияли от слез, что Дерек мог увидеть в них отражение убывающей луны. — Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Не услышу твой голос. Не увижу твоих глаз. Подумал, что никогда больше не смогу позвать тебя по имени…  
  
      Дерек застыл, слушая, как Стайлз перечислял то, что он не смог бы сделать в случае его смерти.  
  
      И сомнения, что всегда были с ним, и которые подсказывали, что Стайлз, на самом деле, ничего не чувствовал к нему, с каждым этим словом постепенно таяли и в итоге обратились в прах.   
  
      И тогда Дерек сделал то, что давно хотел сделать. Не только тогда, когда он окликнул Стайлза в последний раз, чувствуя, как с каждым новым вздохом ускользает жизнь, а гораздо раньше. До того, как сесть в машину в Бэйкон Хиллз и отправиться спасать Скотта. До начала отношений с Брэйден с абсурдным желанием попытаться заполнить пустоту, которую он чувствовал слишком долго, даже зная, что это не поможет. До того, как стать человеком и даже до создания стаи. Задолго до...  
  
      Стайлз продолжал шептать, повторял все, что не смог бы с ним сделать, и с каждым произнесенным словом всхлипы срывались с его губ. Но Дерек устал смотреть, как он плачет. И не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось.  
  
      Не спрашивая разрешения, он прижался своими губами к губам Стайлза и положил конец потоку слез самым лучшим способом. И хотя Стайлз замешкался всего на секунду, осознавая, что это происходит на самом деле, после он отмер и охотно ответил на поцелуй.  
  
      Стайлз плохо понимал, как долго длился поцелуй или что происходило вокруг него. Через несколько секунд, пока он, не переставая, целовал теплые губы Дерека и гладил его волосы, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что это реально, пришло понимание некоторых фактов.  
  
      Факты, в которых он был еще не совсем уверен, потому что в тот момент все вокруг виделось в розовых очках, и это мешало адекватно соображать. И думалось только о руках Дерека вокруг его талии и губах Дерека, целующих его.  
  
      Но они были. Факт, что он целовал Дерека посреди мексиканской пустыни, где они едва не умерли. Делал это перед Малией, девушкой, с которой вроде как встречался, и которой никогда не говорил, что есть человек намного важнее ее, занимавший все его мысли. А еще делал это перед красивой девушкой, с которой, как он знал, у Дерека была связь, но Дерек, казалось, совершенно забыл о ней... То, что Дерек умер, но теперь жив. Или то, что оборотень был полностью обнажен.

      И хотя многие из этих деталей, особенно последние, не имели никакого смысла, единственное, что имело значение сейчас — Дерек жив! Он жив и рядом. Был жив, рядом и целовал так, как Стайлз уже думал и не суждено, потому что считал, что потерял волка навсегда.  
  
      Этого было достаточно, остальное может отправиться в ад.  
  
      Окончательно прервало поцелуй легкое покашливание. Интересуясь, кто посмел прервать их в, очевидно, очень интимный, личный момент, Стайлз оторвался от губ Дерека и чуть повернул голову.  
  
      Любопытные взгляды Лиама, Киры и Скотта заставили его осознать, что они тут устроили... Встреча глазами с Малией, помимо всего остального, заставила его почувствовать себя просто отвратительно.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как Дерек двинулся рядом с ним и поднялся на ноги.  
  
      — Кажется, меня ждет серьезный разговор, — прокомментировал Стайлз, бросив взгляд на Малию.  
  
      — А мне, кажется, нужна одежда.  
  
      «Не смотри вниз, не смотри вниз».  
  
      — Хорошая идея, — сказал парень, покраснев, и, смотря Дереку ПРЯМО в глаза, похлопал его по руке. — Да. Займись этим.  
  
      Дерек кивнул, ухмыльнувшись, но промолчал, поэтому Стайлз не совсем понял, появилась эта ухмылка потому, что он сказал вслух то, о чем думал (что случалось не раз), или потому, что волк только сейчас осознал свою наготу посреди пустыни в окружении кучи народа.  
  
      Однако, когда Дерек встал и направился к фургону, показалось, что нагота его совсем не смущала.  
  
      «Ну, да. Если бы у меня было такое тело, я б тоже не смущался», — подумал Стайлз, глядя на татуировку на спине, медленно опускаясь взглядом к заднице, которая, о да, была такой же круглой и совершенной, какой он себе ее представлял.  
  
      — Стайлз, — голос Скотта на мгновение отвлек его от любимого пейзажа и, все еще стоя на коленях, Стайлз повернулся к другу. — Может, хватит пялиться на его задницу?  
  
      Стайлз бы почувствовал себя намного более виноватым за то, что его поймали на горячем, если бы эта задница не принадлежала Дереку.  
  
      — Да, ладно, — буркнул он, отводя взгляд. — Все смотрят на него, — однако его попытка оправдать себя потеряла смысл, когда он вспомнил, что разговаривает со Скоттом. Которому задолжал объяснения. — Это... — начал он говорить, вставая, — думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить…  
  
      — Не волнуйся. Нечего объяснять.  
  
      Став свидетелем такой сцены, Скотт выглядел слишком спокойным, и Стайлз списал это на пережитое — слишком близкую смерть.  
  
      — Мне так не кажется. Видишь ли…  
  
      — Стайлз, — Скотт прервал его, а затем крепко обнял, — я очень рад за тебя.  
  
      Подросток уставился на своего друга.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Конечно, да, — он едва пожал плечами, — ты давно за ним бегаешь.  
  
      — Ты знал? — одновременно удивился и рассердился Стайлз. — Но я же никому не говорил!  
  
      — Ты как открытая книга, — вмешался Лиам, несмотря на то, что разговор его вообще не касался, — я понял в первый день, — Стайлз с ужасом посмотрел на него. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как на него смотришь? А по дороге сюда... — он смущенно покачал головой, обращаясь к Скотту. — Тебе нужно было это видеть. Они вели себя как тыщу лет в браке, сначала спорили, а потом заканчивали предложения друг за другом... Отвратительно.  
  
      — Ладно. Если вы закончили смеяться надо мной, — начал Стайлз с фирменным сарказмом, но внезапно стал более серьезным. — Мне пора поговорить кое с кем, — он посмотрел на Малию, которая продолжала стоять на месте. Она опиралась спиной о стену и не особо горела желанием приближаться к ним. — Пожелайте мне удачи.  
  
      Скотт похлопал его по спине, после чего схватил Лиама за куртку, уводя за собой, оставляя парочку наедине. А скорее людей, которые сейчас расстанутся и перестанут быть парой.  
  
      Стайлз слышал протесты Лиама на заднем плане, хотя был уверен, что они все равно все услышат и нет необходимости уходить и, наконец, подошел к Малии.  
  
      Она как всегда выглядела расслабленной, что многие путали с апатией или даже холодностью, и терпеливо ждала того, что должно произойти.  
  
      — Привет, — начал Стайлз как-то смущенно... Нет, не смущенно, а со стыдом за то, что выкинул перед ней и что собирался сделать.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Я? — спросил он, удивленный вопросом. — Да. А что?..  
  
      — Чуть ранее. Твое сердце билось очень быстро.  
  
      — О, это... Ну... — он нервно почесал шею. — Был момент, когда я подумал, что Дерек... — он заставил себя остановиться, потому что знал, что стоит подумать об этом и он снова начнет реветь. — Но мне лучше. Спасибо.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Стайлз молчал, ожидая, пока Малия скажет, чего она хочет, или сделает с ним все, что пожелает. И, учитывая, что он поцеловал Дерека у нее на глазах, она имела полное право ударить его или даже хорошенько исцарапать…  
  
      Поэтому Стайлз решил просто позволить Малии отомстить.  
  
      Но она ничего не сделала.  
  
      Не ударила, не исцарапала, даже не накричала.  
  
      — Ты не очень-то злишься, — не выдержав, в итоге сказал Стайлз.  
  
      — Почему я должна злиться?  
  
      — Хммм. Потому что... Я поцеловал не тебя? А еще он был голый? И произошло это на твоих глазах?  
  
      — Ты всегда любил Дерека, — ответила Малия без колебаний, — я это уже знала.  
  
      — На самом деле? — изумлённый, парень развел руками. — У вас что, какая-то секретная группа в Ватсапе есть?  
  
      — Я чувствовала твое возбуждение при нем.  
  
      — О, ладно. Это объясняет, почему Скотт тоже знал, — пробормотал Стайлз, вспыхнув, одновременно думая, что это объяснение логичнее, чем чудесное появление интуиции у Скотта. — Итак, разве ты не сердишься?  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — она слегка пожала плечами. — Мы все выжили. Это замечательно, не так ли?  
  
      — С этой стороны... — в итоге ему пришлось признать, хотя было довольно странно, как легко он принял выводы Малии. Но Стайлз начал замечать груз накопленной усталости с момента похищения лучшего друга, к которому добавилось напряжение последних минут такой близкой смерти (снова), и, особенно, ужас предполагаемой смерти Дерека. Теперь, когда все это закончилось, усталость брала верх, и он был просто рад, что ему не пришлось разбираться еще и с Малией. Причины этого неожиданного чуда отошли на второй план. — Итак, между нами все хорошо?

      — Да. Хорошо, — она слегка улыбнулась, и эта улыбка казалась такой же совершенно лишенной чувств, как и все ее жесты, но на данный момент она только так и умела, и улыбалась так одному Стайлзу.  
  
      — Я рад, — не дожидаясь продолжения от Малии, он бережно обнял ее, несмотря на то, что она была намного сильнее его.  
  
      Она не переставала быть его первой девушкой. Девушкой, которая, что бы ни случилось в его жизни или между ним и Дереком, всегда будет занимать в его сердце особое место.  
  
      Объятия длились дольше обычного и были намного крепче, чем обычно бывало между ними, где такие простые проявления привязанности не совсем были нормой. Но было понятно, что это объятие было более важным, чем все остальные до этого, хотя бы потому, что оно было прощальным.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал несильный укол в сердце, когда Малия отпустила его и пошла к джипу, где остальные уже ждали их. Он задался вопросом, как возможно, что его жизнь настолько изменилась за такое короткое время — еще год назад он и не мечтал встречаться с такой девушкой, а сейчас легко отпускает ее.  
  
      А затем он услышал шаги позади себя и обернулся.  
  
      Дерек Хейл, со странным блеском в глазах, шел к нему с уверенностью, присущей только ему. На мгновение Стайлз подумал, что это свечение всегда было в них, ну, или он был слишком слеп, чтобы заметить его, больше взволнованный тем, почему сам Дерек не замечал его взглядов.  
  
      Стайлз уставился на оборотня, такого привлекательного в черных брюках и синей хенли, которая подчеркивала цвет его глаз, и ему стало интересно, был ли выбор цвета неслучайным, потому что все знали, что его любимый цвет — синий.  
  
      Он невероятно загордился собой, когда вспомнил, что этот оборотень целовал его пять минут назад, а сейчас улыбался так, что можно было заработать инфаркт и гипертонию.  
  
      — Эй! — поздоровался Стайлз и засунул руки в карманы — Привел себя в порядок? Хотя, для справки, и ранее ты выглядел неплохо.  
  
      Дерек ответил одним из своих убийственных взглядов, после чего вскинул бровь. И только комбинация этих двух действий заставила полностью исчезнуть возможные сомнения Стайлза в том, как все будет между ними теперь, когда он, наконец, осмелился признаться в своих чувствах.  
  
      Потому что было более чем понятно, что ничего не изменится и Дерек продолжит вести себя с превосходством и постоянными угрозами, а Стайлз продолжит подкалывать его всякий раз, когда появится возможность.  
  
      Единственное различие заключалось бы в том, что теперь между этими двумя умозаключениями был странный поцелуй и пара соблазнительных улыбок Дерека. Но на этот раз, НАКОНЕЦ, Стайлз будет единственным, кто их удостоится... Если, конечно, его сердце выдержит.  
  
      — Я должен сообщить тебе одну вещь, — голос Дерека прозвучал так же, как и в прошлом, но Стайлзу он показался немного не таким. Более интимным что-ли, теперь, когда они стали друг другу больше, чем друзья.  
  
      «Святой Божечка, я втрескался в этого парня по самые помидоры».  
  
      — Только одну? — спросил он игриво, пытаясь остановить ход своих мыслей — такими темпами они заставят его сделать что-нибудь абсурдное, например, встать на одно колено и предложить волку руку и сердце. — Извини. Забыл, что ты Дерек Хейл, — он рассмеялся, довольный собственной шуткой. — Говори.  
  
      — Мне пора.  
  
      — Конечно. Как и всем нам.  
  
      — Нет. Вы возвращаетесь в Бэйкон Хиллз, — он через плечо посмотрел на фургон, на котором они приехали, и как Брэйден прислонялась к водительской двери. — Мы остаемся.  
  
      — Мы? Кто — мы? — Стайлз проследил направление взгляда Дерека и почувствовал холодок. — Брэйден и ты? — спросил он, потрясенно. — Что это значит? Я думал...  
  
      — Я обещал, что помогу ей с нерешенным делом.  
  
      — Делом? — его глаза сузились. — Каким делом?  
  
      — Не о том, о котором ты подумал, — Дерек сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы придать больше серьезности своим словам. — Между нами ничего нет. Все кончено.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты уходишь с ней?  
  
      — Потому что я ей обязан. Она научила меня защищаться, когда я был простым человеком. Сейчас моя очередь помочь ей.  
  
      — С чем? Я думал, она вся такая крутая. Зачем сейчас ей понадобилась твоя помощь?  
  
      — Потому что это опасно, — он постарался не засмеяться над описанием Стайлза охотницы за головами. — Мы отправимся на поиски Пустынной Волчицы.  
  
      — Мамы Малии?  
  
      — Она думает, что нашла зацепку и не может упустить эту возможность. И я собираюсь остаться, чтобы помочь ей.  
  
      Стайлз фыркнул. Он вытащил руки из карманов и начал ими размахивать.  
  
      — Но почему сейчас? — причитал Стайлз, — я думал, что мы вернемся домой... И закончим то, что начали... — он покраснел, но заставил себя продолжить, — наедине.  
  
      — Это займет всего несколько дней.  
  
      Он снова фыркнул, на этот раз более гневно, и когда снова начал причитать, стал похож на маленького ребенка.  
  
      — Но это несправедливо. Знаешь, как долго я хотел сделать то... что мы сделали пять минут назад?  
  
      — И мы сделаем это снова, — Дерек схватил Стайлза за ладони обеими руками. — Но когда я вернусь в Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      — Дерек! — позвала Брэйден из фургона. — Пора!  
  
      — Извини, но Дерек тут прощается! — закричал Стайлз, прежде чем сам Дерек ответит, даже не повернувшись посмотреть на нее.  
  
      Дерек легко улыбнулся на реакцию Стайлза, не желая подливать масла в огонь. Он еще крепче сжал руки Стайлза, сдерживая нестерпимое желание поцеловать его.  
  
      — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      Стайлз опустил взгляд в пол, внезапно слишком взволнованный таким внимательным взглядом Дерека. Но после нескольких секунд созерцания своих беспрерывно двигающихся ног, он собрался с духом и окунулся взглядом в зелень глаз оборотня.  
  
      — Уж постарайся.  
  
      Стайлз встал на цыпочки и коротко поцеловал его в губы, прекрасно понимая, что если бы не сделал это, то сильно пожалел, и, не решаясь оглянуться посмотреть реакцию волка, побежал к джипу.  
  
      Но судя по тому, что Скотт поднял вверх большой палец, всё было очень неплохо.


	4. Chapter 4

      Дорога до лофта прошла привычно для Стайлза и Дерека. Стайлз трещал без остановки, стараясь ввести оборотня в курс дел прошедших недель, пока тот колесил по Мексике, а Дерек делал вид, что ему все равно, но оба знали, что на самом деле это не так.  
  
      Но когда парень припарковал джип перед зданием, все внезапно изменилось: Стайлз выдохся и не знал, что еще сказать, а Дерек, как всегда, молчал. Но совсем не так, как раньше, когда всегда было понятно, о чем он думал. Таким образом, у Стайлза не было ни малейшего представления о том, что могло происходить в голове волка.

      И теперь, в довольно неуютной, на его взгляд, тишине, Стайлз прошел за Дереком внутрь здания, а далее в лифт. Конечно, за время поездки оборотень не посчитал нужным сказать, чем они займутся, поэтому Стайлз не утерпел и просто обязан был спросить.  
  
      Но вопрос так и не сорвался с губ — как только он вошел в лифт и посмотрел Дереку в глаза, то всё понял.  
  
      Странно, но ему казалось, что он увидел волка впервые.  
  
      И как только двери лифта закрылись, Дерек обхватил его и остервенело поцеловал, в чем совсем не было смысла. Так целуют, когда давно хотят, а им не позволяют; или после долгих нежных, мягких поцелуев, когда подходило время более решительных действий. Хотя в этом случае второй вариант не подходил, а, если бы это зависело от Стайлза, первого варианта вообще никогда бы не существовало.  
  
      Но ничто из этого не имело значения, потому что он, наконец, целовал Дерека. Точнее — и еще лучше — именно Дерек его целовал.  
  
      Взволнованный мыслью о такой горячей заинтересованности Дерека, Стайлз так же пылко ответил на поцелуй, осознавая в этот момент, что никогда бы не целовал так человека слабее себя. Потому что с Малией было точно так же.  
  
      «Перестань думать о Малии».  
  
      Расслабившись, Стайлз получил еще больше удовольствия.  
  
      Он отчаянно схватился за полы куртки Дерека и тут же почувствовал его руки на своей спине, которые прижали к себе так, что подросток смог почувствовать тело волка через слои одежды.  
  
      Но все стало еще лучше, когда, не прекращая целовать, нет-нет, чуть прикусывая губы, Дерек медленно заскользил ладонями вниз. И когда Стайлз подумал, что готов умереть от удовольствия, потому что эти руки начали ласкать его задницу, у него чуть не случился микро инфаркт, потому что Дерек подхватил его и вжался пахом между ног.  
  
      Стайлз застонал Дереку в рот, когда почувствовал трение членов, а оборотень ответил на его стоны укусом нижней губы. Внезапно, останавливаясь, лифт немного качнулся, но ни один из них не хотел все прекращать. Напротив, хватка рук Дерека на заднице Стайлза стала крепче, и парень, как никогда, пожелал, чтобы штаны исчезли сами по себе.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал, что вот-вот задохнется, потому что ему действительно нужно было глотнуть воздуха, и Дерек разорвал поцелуй, прижавшись губами к открытой коже между шеей и плечом. Парня пробрала дрожь от языка Дерека в этом местечке, и он подумал, что волк его сейчас опустит на пол, раз они немного пришли в себя… Только намерения у оборотня были совсем другие.  
  
      Вылизывая шею Стайлза, Дерек пинком открыл дверь лифта и вслепую пошел к входу в лофт.  
  
      С первого раза добраться до нее не получилось. Они врезались в стену рядом с дверью, и Стайлз принял на себя практически весь удар. Он знал, что завтра появится здоровенный синяк, но это не имело значения. У него и так уже была парочка от игры в лакросс, а заработать еще, да еще и по такому славному поводу, было не так уж плохо.  
  
      Самое забавное, что Дерек даже не извинился. Он зарычал в поцелуй, разозлившись на самого себя за неуклюжесть, и со второй попытки достиг своей цели: убрал одну руку с задницы Стайлза, чтобы открыть раздвижную дверь, и через секунду они оказались внутри.  
  
      Стайлз издал бы вопль радости, если бы не был слишком занят, забавляясь с языком Дерека и вплетая пальцы в шелковистые черные волосы. Но он одобрительно застонал, когда заметил, что Дерек движется через лофт в поисках более удобного места для продолжения. Он удивился, что выбранным местом стал стол в центре лофта, а не кровать у стены, на которой, он мог поклясться, было бы намного удобнее.  
  
      Но как только оборотень усадил его задницей на край стола и встал между разведенных ног, Стайлз предположил, что Дерек не хочет терять время. Его предположение подтвердилось, когда Дерек, отпустив задницу Стайлза, снял с себя куртку и футболку, и сделал то же самое со Стайлзом буквально в секунду и пару движений.  
  
      Стайлз уже готов был возмутиться отсутствию рук Дерека на своей пятой точке, которые должны были находиться там всегда, когда очень близко увидел грудь Дерека во красе. И не то, чтобы он не видел ее уже много раз... Ну, это был Дерек Хейл... Но до этого момента не было возможности проделать все это с Дереком, который смотрел на него с похотливой улыбкой хищника при виде сладкой добычи.  
  
      Стайлз знал, что умрет.  
  
      Знал.  
  
      Но умрет, наслаждаясь на всю катушку.  
  
      Так что, он не дал своему сердцу немного успокоиться, и сам положил руку на шею Дерека, чтобы заставить его нагнуться для поцелуя. Дерек все еще стоял, контролируя ситуацию, и начал ласкать двумя руками грудь и живот Стайлза, заставляя его плавиться.  
  
      И когда Стайлз подумал, что все идет просто замечательно: Дерек Хейл с ним, без футболки, целует его и так отчаянно прикасается... волк оторвался от его губ и начал вылизывать грудь и даже соски. И с каждым движением языка — теплыми, чувственными и совершенными — Стайлз совсем не по-мужски скулил, но, честно говоря, ему было совсем наплевать, как он звучит, пока Дерек не надумал остановиться.  
  
      И самый кайф, если это было вообще возможно, заключался в том, что, вылизывая и целуя грудь Стайлза, Дереку приходилось прижиматься теснее и определенная часть его анатомии, уже очень твердая, потиралась об эрекцию парня.  
  
      С силой ухватив пару прядей волос Дерека, Стайлз застонал совсем не по-человечески.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, если это закончится раньше предполагаемого, — смог он рвано выдохнуть, — но не думаю, что смогу продержаться в таком ритме…  
  
      Слова Стайлза прозвучали хрипло, казалось, будто ему было неописуемо больно, и заставили Дерека на мгновение оторваться от своей цели вылизать каждый миллиметр его кожи, чтобы приподняться и посмотреть парню в лицо.  
  
      Щеки Стайлза окрасились румянцем возбуждения. И шея. И грудь…  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся этому виду, довольный достигнутым результатом.  
  
      — Но если это случится, не волнуйся, — продолжил Стайлз после нескольких вдохов, бросая полный желания взгляд. — Не думаю, что рядом с тобой у меня возникнут проблемы с повторным возбуждением.  
  
      Оборотень откликнулся на это заявление, проведя языком по губам и сделав то, от чего у Стайлза точно случился микро инсульт: не сказав ни слова, он вцепился в штаны человека под собой, расстегнул молнию, и, прежде чем Стайлз понял, что он делает, остатки его одежды оказались на полу, и он оказался таким же голым, как в день появления на свет.  
  
      Он уже собирался пожаловаться на холод столешницы и спросить, почему здесь раздет он один, но подумал, что это была своего рода месть, что он смеялся над волком, когда тот эволюционировал, и остался голым; поэтому Стайлз решил, что не помешает, время от времени, позволять оборотню наслаждаться триумфом...

      Но все эти предположения перестали быть важными, когда Дерек снова поцеловал его, затем укусил в шею и горло, всосал и облизал оба соска, и, наконец, провел языком извилистую дорожку от груди до пупка, а после ниже по бедру и части паха, и быстро, совсем не скромно и не случайно, лизнул его член.  
  
      — О, Боже мой, — Стайлз одновременно закричал, застонал и крепче схватился за волосы Дерека.  
  
      Дерек не ответил и не возмутился такому обращению со своими волосами. Возможно, он даже не осознал это, потому что все его внимание было сосредоточено на твердой, горячей, влажной плоти перед его ртом.  
  
      Он еще несколько раз лизнул ее, от основания до головки и наоборот, ожидая стонов Стайлза. И когда Стайлз это сделал (удержаться было трудно), оборотень взял член глубоко в рот, насколько смог.  
  
      Именно в этот момент Стайлз потерял способность отвечать. Как только он почувствовал рот Дерека ТАМ, и язык Дерека, который вытворял с ним то, что никто никогда не делал, он понял, что находится в одной из самых смелых своих фантазий. В той, в которой ему не только снилось, что он с Дереком, но и трахается с ним так, как это делают только в самых отвязных порно.  
  
      Прежде чем Стайлз осознал, он уже давно приступил к тому, чем занимался в своих снах — отчаянно толкался бедрами, пытаясь войти как можно глубже в горячий рот, дарящий ласку. И было неважно, как отчаянно и грубо Стайлз это делал — Дереку все нравилось.  
  
      Внезапно сознание Стайлза чуть прояснилось, он понял, что именно делает и попытался остановиться. Но как только парень попытался снизить темп движения бедер, он услышал стон Дерека. Рот и язык оборотня все еще были слишком заняты членом Стайлза, чтобы оторваться и выказать свое возмущение, поэтому он просто сильнее всосал его плоть.  
  
      Одновременно оборотень уложил обе руки на задницу Стайлза и потянул его в собственный рот с такой силой, будто хотел захлебнуться вместе с ним... И будто этого было недостаточно... как только член Стайлза уперся в горло Дерека, тот услышал, как волк лишь удовлетворенно застонал.  
  
      У Стайлза получилось упереться локтями в столешницу. Он только сейчас понял, что до этого не мог смотреть на Дерека… А ему НУЖНО было смотреть на Дерека на коленях между своих ног, который отсасывал ему, как отчаянный подросток.  
  
      Он как мог, чуть приподнялся и посмотрел вниз именно тогда, когда Дерек поднял глаза, с членом во рту и взглядом, полными желания... такого, что парень и не представляла когда-то увидеть.  
  
      Он даже не успел предупредить, что собирается кончить.  
  
      Просто вид Дерека, который отсасывал ему и так наслаждался процессом, унес Стайлза в оргазм за доли секунды и ничего, кроме животного крика и падения на металлический стол, он сделать не смог, ощущая дрожь всем телом… И пока он переживал блаженство, какая-то часть его мозга уловила момент, когда Дерек застонал от наслаждения вкусом его семени и начал глотать…  
  
      После этого в мозгах Стайлза случилось короткое замыкание.  
  


***

  
  
      Мозг перегрузился, благодаря короткому и, на данный момент, самому целомудренному поцелую Дерека. Стайлз открыл сонные глаза и столкнулся с самой прекрасной картинкой. С которой он хотел просыпаться каждый день: серо-зеленые глаза Дерека прямо ним.  
  
      — Ты уже вернулся ко мне? — спросил он с ноткой превосходства, но Стайлз и не мог поспорить... Кто знает, сколько он провалялся без сознания!  
  
      — Прости, — ответил он мягко, — думаю, я только что умер.  
  
      — Ладно, — Дерек приподнял бровь. — Так мы в расчете.  
  
      Стайлз собирался напомнить ему, что совсем не смешно шутить о его недавней смерти, и эту шутку даже можно считать совсем хреновой, но Дерек, должно быть, почувствовал, что сейчас начнутся возмущения, и предотвратил их новым поцелуем...  
  
      И поскольку Стайлз не был тем, кто долго злится, он решил поддаться новому витку событий и с энтузиазмом откликнуться на поцелуй.  
  
      Затем Дерек снова схватил его за задницу (Стайлз начинал думать, что у волка особое пристрастие к этой части его тела), подхватил его на руки и так, наконец, отнес на кровать.  
  
      — Ах... Намного лучше, — проурчал Стайлз, почувствовав под собой матрас. — Всегда представлял, как же на нем будет удобно.  
  
      — Ты представлял себе эту кровать? — спросил Дерек, вставая перед постелью и расстегивая ремень.  
  
      — Конечно, — Стилински заложил обе руки за голову, наслаждаясь видом раздевающегося для него Дерека Хейла. — А еще представлял себе, как это — кувыркаться на ней с тобой... И если ты не поторопишься, я усну, не дождавшись сладкого!  
  
      Дерек закончил раздеваться и бросил ему один из своих убийственных взглядов, а у Стайлза появилось новое подтверждение того, как все будет с этого момента: Дерек останется прежним Дереком, который постоянно угрожает ему, но который теперь мог делать это, пока раздевался…  
  
      Стайлз решил, что изменения не такие уж и плохие, особенно потому, что эти убийственные взгляды всегда казались ему невероятно сексуальными... Как и всё в Дереке, конечно же.  
  
      Обнажившись, Дерек остался неподвижно стоять у кровати, вытянув руки в стороны и приподняв бровь, словно спрашивая, все ли Стайлзу по душе. Стайлз из всех сил старался казаться расслабленным, будто не он вот-вот упадет в обморок. Он даже попросил волка покрутиться, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.  
  
      Дерек повиновался, очень медленно поворачиваясь вокруг себя, и Стайлз впервые осмелился нагло взглянуть на определенную часть его тела. Ту самую, которую он прекрасно почувствовал, поцеловав его впервые, но к которой не успел прикоснуться, когда Дерек был раздет, едва вернувшись в мир живых…  
  
      Да. Эта фраза приобрела новый смысл в мире Стайлза Стилински.  
  
      Дело в том, что член оказался невероятно большим, и впервые Стайлз пожалел свою бедную попку... Может быть, именно поэтому Дерек так хорошо обращался с ним до сих пор. Потому что заранее просил прощения за то, что собирался сделать с ним позже.  
  
      Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, когда Дерек наконец забрался на кровать. Но так как он не был просто человеком, то и сделал это не как обычный человек, а двигаясь на четвереньках, будто был обращен.  
  
      «Ты с оборотнем, Стайлз», — подсказал голос разума. С оборотнем, который теперь может перекидываться в настоящего волка.  
  
      Последняя мысль внезапно испугала.  
  
      Очень сильно.  
  
      — Ты собираешься трансформироваться? — внезапно спросил он, положив руку на грудь Дерека, когда тот уже добрался до него и наклонился поцеловать. И да, Стайлз был идиотом, чтобы останавливать его в такой момент. Но сейчас он запаниковал, потому что, может быть, парень, с которым он был, хотел заняться чем-то более диким, чем то, чего Стайлз ждал. Чем-то диким в плане, как дикие животные.

      — А ты хочешь?  
  
      — Что? Нет! — голос дал петуха. — Почему, по-твоему, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это?  
  
      — Не знаю. Это ты же спросил.  
  
      — Нет, нет. Я... — он облизнул губы и, так как его рука была там, погладил грудь Дерека. — Я просто хотел пояснить, каков мой предел.  
  
      — И это?.. — спросил Дерек очень медленно, намекая, что начинает терять терпение.  
  
      — Хм... Никакого зверства?  
  
      Дерек уже практически рассердился, сильно, потому что его прервали в самый неподходящий момент, да еще и, чтобы спросить нечто настолько абсурдное... Но на Стайлза он не мог сердиться слишком долго.  
  
      И к тому же чувствовал, что нечто подобное должно было произойти рано или поздно.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, — он старался выглядеть серьезным, хотя внутри разливалось тепло, — я постараюсь оставаться человеком большую часть времени, — пробормотал он, прежде чем поцеловать Стайлза.  
  
      — Подожди. Что значит, ты постараешься?  
  
      Дерек не ответил и продолжил с нетерпением целовать Стайлза. И когда его губы были уже влажные и красные, волк лег на него, чтобы чувствовать его тело своим. Он услышал стон Стайлза от контакта одинаково твердых эрекций и, прежде чем глубоко вдохнуть, укусил пару раз за шею. Запах кожи тут был особенно сильным, и он пах так сладко, как Дерек себе и представлял.  
  
      После еще нескольких агрессивных поцелуев, от которых Стайлз рвано задышал, Хейл отодвинулся назад достаточно, чтобы протянуть руку к той части тела Стилински, которую уже попробовал, и теперь жаждал потрогать.  
  
      Прикосновения Дерека к члену были похожи на электрические разряды, и Стайлз выгнулся на кровати в поисках большего контакта. Краем уха он услышал смешок Дерека, но было плевать, что он ведет себя как перевозбужденный подросток девственник... Именно им он и был... И хотя Стайлза больше нельзя было назвать девственником после отношений с Малией, невинной оставалась еще кое-какая часть его тела.  
  
      «Серьезно? Прекращай думать о Малии, когда ты с Дереком».  
  
      Если, в конце концов, он сумел забыть о Малии, то не благодаря его способности сосредотачиваться... Не той, которая зависела от него! Потому что внезапно весь мир сосредоточился вокруг конкретной точки: его ануса, который Дерек ласкал пальцем, возможно, слишком нежно.  
  
      Но наслаждение исчезло, когда хорошо смазанный палец начал погружаться внутрь.  
  
      — Я делаю тебе больно? — спросил Дерек, услышав, как дыхание Стайлза дало сбой.  
  
      — Нет... Нет, все в порядке. Продолжай.  
  
      — Точно? — он не вытащил палец, но немного приподнялся, чтобы положить другую руку на бедро Стайлза и начать поглаживать.  
  
      — Да, да, — Стайлз смочил губы, стараясь резко не двигаться, — мне просто нужно немного... — дыхание перехватило, но на этот раз по другой причине — Дерек взял в руку его эрекцию, которая из-за нервов начала опадать. — Да! Вот так лучше...  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся уголком губ на реакцию Стайлза и продолжил прикасаться к нему еще более деликатно, чем планировал с самого начала. Понадеялся, что все изменится, когда он хорошо подготовит парня и нервозность отступит… И по стонам Стайлза и вновь начавшей крепнуть эрекции, понял, что много времени это не потребует.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек сосредоточился на члене Стайлза. И, пока он прикасался к нему, не сжимая слишком, чтобы не довести до оргазма, начал медленно двигать пальцем внутри, помогая Стилински привыкнуть к новому ощущению... Ощущению, которое, в случае Дерека, только усиливало желание поглубже погрузиться в Стайлза и сделать своим.  
  
      Он ввел еще палец, аккуратно двигая уже двумя. И когда тело Стайлза с легкостью открылось, волку пришлось закрыть глаза и мысленно успокоиться, чтобы потерпеть еще и закончить подготовку.  
  
      В итоге хриплый стон Стилински, за которым последовал легкий трепет всего тела, подсказал, что он готов. Дерек вытащил пальцы и снова лег на него сверху. Раздвинул ноги Стайлза, чтобы устроиться между ними, и заглянул парню в глаза, прежде чем взяться за свой член, отчаянно желая ворваться в тело под собой.  
  
      Стайлз ничего не сказал, только легко кивнул. Он слишком хотел и одновременно нервничал, чтобы подобрать слова.  
  
      Для Дерека этого было достаточно.  
  
      Нажав головкой члена на анус, он тут же начал входить. Он делал это медленно, но неумолимо, желая, чтобы этот этап прошел как можно быстрее. Стайлз под ним зарычал от боли, а костяшки его пальцев побели от того, как сильно он сжимал простыни.  
  
      Дерек хотел сказать ему, чтобы он не волновался. Что все произойдет быстро. Но он не мог подобрать подходящих слов. В эти моменты все его естество сосредоточилось на невероятной теплоте, которая окутывала его плоть.  
  
      Когда двигаться было уже некуда и Дерек обнаружил, что он полностью в Стайлзе, то понял, что тоже дрожит... из-за отчаянного желания начать двигаться и сделать парня своим... Внезапно Дерек почувствовал, как его животная суть пытается перехватить контроль, — такого никогда не случалось, — и он постарался не двигаться. Для того, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
  
      Дыхание Стайлза было взволнованным, как и ритм его сердца. Поэтому волк попытался успокоить его поцелуем, который вышел просто ужасным, потому что сам он тоже волновался. Но как только Стайлз почувствовал его губы, он открыл глаза, которые с силой зажмурил, и Дерек увидел свое отражение в золотисто-коричневой радужке, которая всегда очаровывала его.  
  
      — Двигайся, — пробормотал Стайлз с трудом.  
  
      Дерек хотел переспросить, потому что сердцебиение парня выдало ложь. Но он все еще не мог успокоиться, чтобы заговорить…  
  
      Волк предположил, что все станет лучше, когда он начнет двигаться, чем он и занялся. Опираясь на руки, он немного вышел и снова толкнулся внутрь. Не резко. Снова желая окунуться в ощущение Стайлза. Завладеть этим невероятным телом.  
  
      Стайлз под ним застонал, плотно закрыл глаза и позволил нескольким слезинкам боли скатиться по щекам, и Дерек возненавидел себя за это, и попытался все исправить. Он жестко поцеловал Стайлза в губы, и через несколько секунд, не способный поддерживать такой ритм, Стайлз сжал рукой его плечо, чтобы Дерек сбавил темп и действовал нежнее.  
  
      Стон Стайлза прямо в рот подсказал, что Дерек на верном пути, и волк продолжил целовать его невыносимо медленно, едва сдерживаясь, ждал, когда тот, наконец, привыкнет.  
  
      Внезапно, почти через минуту после начала поцелуя, рука Стайлза легла на правое бедро Дерека, и оборотень почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в его плоть. Вспышка боли возбудила еще больше, и волк, наконец, оторвался от его губ, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.  
  
      — Сейчас, — выдохнул Стайлз хрипло покрасневшими губами. — Пожалуйста, Дерек. Сейчас.

      Дерек не колебался. Взгляд, полный желания, был очень красноречив, то же самое он видел в собственном лице в отражении глаз Стайлза. Он начал двигаться, входя так глубоко, как хотелось сначала, а Стайлз так и вцепился в его бедро.  
  
      Стоны Стайлза, звонкие и хриплые одновременно, заводили гораздо больше, чем он мог представить, и желание поскорее заполнить его стало еще сильнее. Дерек так сильно толкнулся в него, что кровать ударилась о стену лофта, и Стайлз глухо всхлипнул, переместив и вторую руку с плеча на бедро волка.  
  
      Толчки Дерека набирали скорость и стоны срывались с губ каждый раз, когда он полностью погружался в Стайлза, а тело парня принимало его, словно он возвращался домой после долгого отсутствия. Единственное место, которому волк должен принадлежать. Время от времени он слышал, как Стайлз стонал его имя, но Дерек практически не видел его, несмотря на то, что тот был прямо перед ним. Глаза заволокло пеленой, и он знал, что не остановится, пока не кончит глубоко внутри этого тела. Пока не пометит его как своего.  
  
      Простая мысль излиться внутрь — последний необходимый ему сигнал и быстрый ритм стал еще жестче. Дерек практически нанизывал Стайлза на себя с дикой звериной силой.  
  
      Вскоре он почувствовал влагу на своем животе и одновременно его член стиснуло крепкими тисками ануса. Краем глаза он увидел Стайлза с открытым в глухом стоне ртом и закрытыми глазами, как в подтверждение, что он еще кончает.  
  
      Вид кончающего Стайлза, с его членом внутри, заставил Дерека потерять оставшиеся крохи контроля. Хейл немного приподнялся на кровати, чтобы увеличить силу толчков, и в какой-то момент руки Стайлза обессиленно соскользнули с его бедер и упали на матрас.  
  
      Только Дерек не остановился.  
  
      И хотя Стайлз больше не принимал участия в жарком танце тел, волк снова и снова полностью заполнял его. Это было тело, которое он должен был пометить изнутри, как сделал это снаружи.  
  
      Оргазм был такой, какой Дерек никогда не испытывал. Он ослеп на мгновение, в ушах зазвучал писк, и он почувствовал, как изливается в Стайлза, теперь полностью принадлежащего ему.  
  
      С искаженным удовольствием лицом Дерек заполнил его до краев и позволил себе упасть поверх Стайлза, который, скорее, был мертв, чем жив.  
  


***

  
  
      Ласкающие спину в районе татуировки пальцы Стайлза вернули его в мир живых.  
  
      — Ты проснулся?  
  
      Дерек проворчал что-то вроде ответа и поднял лицо так, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
      Стайлз встретил его взгляд смущенной улыбкой, которая только подчеркнула бледность кожи и румянец на щеках и шее.  
  
      — Слишком будет просить тебя, чтобы ты с меня слез? — спросил Стайлз. — Ты ничего не подумай, просто… Ты слишком большой и много весишь.  
  
      Оборотень снова заворчал и попытался слезть с него. Но как только он начал это делать, то понял, что придется вытащить из Стайлза член, а делать это еще не хотелось. Ему нравилось находиться внутри, несмотря на то, что его член не был готов к каким-либо действиям... пока.  
  
      Тогда он изменил стратегию в последний момент и просто крутанулся, меняя позиции: Стайлз на нем, а он под ним, удерживая его вес. Было не сложно, и таким образом он все еще ощущал жар Стайлза вокруг себя.  
  
      — Ммм. Я не это имел в виду, но неплохо. Спасибо.  
  
      Дерек снова рыкнул, после чего закрыл глаза, собираясь снова заснуть.  
  
      — Ну… Как все прошло?  
  
      Дерек открыл глаза и столкнулся с любопытством на лице Стайлза — самой частой эмоцией Стилински, и стало понятно, что спать мальчишка не собирается.  
  
      — Ты сейчас собираешься устроить мне допрос о том, удовлетворен я или нет?  
  
      — Что? — внезапно покраснел Стайлз. — Нет! Я не имел в виду... это... — парень положил голову на руки, сложив их на груди Дерека. Он никогда бы не подумал, что однажды сможет так сделать, еще меньше, когда тот все еще был внутри него... — Я спрашивал про визит к Питеру.  
  
      Дерек удивленно прищурился, после чего положил руки по обе стороны поясницы Стайлза, почти на ягодицы.  
  
      Стайлз не совсем понял, зачем: удержать на месте, снова приласкать его задницу или волк просто сам не понял, что сделал. Но какой бы ни была причина — Стайлз совсем не против был, пока Дерек не убирает руки.  
  
      — Ты серьезно хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?  
  
      — Почему нет? Раньше у нас не было времени поговорить.  
  
      — А сейчас самый лучший момент поговорить о моем дядюшке-психопате…  
  
      — Если ты не хочешь говорить, просто скажи, — возразил Стайлз, как обиженный ребенок. — Но. Не знаю. Я подумал, ты хочешь рассказать кому-нибудь... Хотя бы просто поделиться и немного сбросить накопившееся напряжение.  
  
      Дерек вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Думаю то, что мы только что сделали, лучше с этим справилось.  
  
      Стайлз бы больше порадовался комментарию, так как Дерек признался, что ему понравилось то, чем они занимались, если бы не тема, о которой они говорили... Вернее, о чем Стайлз хотел поговорить, а Дерек — нет.  
  
      Потому что Стайлзу тоже понравилось. Очень. Было так дико и неистово, как он и представлял с Дереком, совсем без нервов, которые люди обычно испытывают в свой первый раз... Ну, если только совсем немножко сначала, когда Дерек собирался войти в него, но это быстро прошло.  
  
      Но дело в том, что, как бы хорошо ни было, все закончилось… И теперь между ними встала такая важная тема, как Питер Хейл, дядя Дерека, и Стайлз не хотел оставаться в стороне. Потому что, каким бы классным ни был секс, Стайлз не хотел быть с Дереком только поэтому.  
  
      Но, по-видимому, Дерек так не думал и желал сохранить секреты, и это было не очень... И только поэтому Дерек только что упал на пару строк ниже в рейтинге «идеальный бойфренд».  
  
      «Подождите... Кто тут говорит о бойфрендах? С каких это пор мы начали использовать это слово?»  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул немного раздраженно, смутился от своих мыслей, и начал двигаться с ясными намерениями слезть с Дерека и с постели. Но едва он только двинулся, Дерек заговорил:  
      — Питер показался мне достаточно... расслабленным.  
  
      — Ох... — Стайлз вернулся на свое место, локтями уперся Дереку в грудь и внимательно посмотрел на него. — А это плохо?  
  
      — Я не знаю. Обычно, он спокоен только тогда, когда что-то замышляет. Но в этот раз он был другим.  
  
      — Довольным?  
  
      — Думаю, я никогда не видел Питера довольным. Ему не свойственно демонстрировать эмоции.

      — Серьезно? — Стайлз разыграл удивление. — Кого, интересно, это мне напоминает?  
  
      Дерек испепелил его взглядом (в чем вообще не было смысла, в то время как сам все еще был внутри человека, которого только что убил), то тут же его взгляд стал печальным.  
  
      — Меня разозлило, что я оставил его там, — прошептал волк. — Знаю, что глупо так думать, но…  
  
      — Я ничего не сказал. Он твой дядя. Естественно, что ты беспокоишься о нем.  
  
      — Я не беспокоюсь о нем, — возразил Дерек и сжал губы, чтобы придать весомости своим словам.  
  
      — Хорошо, Дерек. Тебе все равно, что происходит с Питером, — подросток похлопал его пару раз по груди. — Не волнуйся. Твоя репутация одинокого хмуро волка непоколебима.  
  
      Стайлз опустил голову на грудь Дерека и, воспользовавшись тем, что тот замолчал, смог прекрасно расслышать удары его сердца. Он закрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, полностью расслабился, наслаждаясь моментом.  
  
      Он только что переспал с Дереком после месячной разлуки, и теперь он рядом, лежит на нем и чувствует его руки на своей коже... Стайлз еще не успел привыкнуть к мысли, что пришло время им немного насладиться, — о, чудо!  
  
      Но как только он закрыл глаза, голову посетило немало сомнений.  
  
      Сомнения вроде того, что будет теперь. Чего ожидал Дерек от происходящего между ними. И даже — планировал ли Дерек уйти снова...  
  
      После возвращения, он ничего не рассказал о поисках, кроме того, что они так и не нашли Пустынную Волчицу. Но это не означало, что он больше не отправится на ее поиски. И что не вернулся в город только за новым следом, а заодно переспать с парнем, который, теперь было ясно, по уши влюблен в него и сделает для него все, что бы он ни попросил.  
  
      — Я слышу, как скрипят твои шестеренки, — прорычал Дерек под ним. Но, казалось, он совсем не злился, потому что рык сопровождался легким поглаживанием спины.  
  
      — Я вот тут думал, — пробормотал Стайлз, снова приподнявшись. На этот раз он уселся на Дерека, чтобы смотреть на него.  
  
      — Могу я узнать, о чем?  
  
      — Если ты собираешься уйти, — начал он, не подумав, и Дерек посмотрел на него, будто у него выросла вторая голова, — я не знаю, собираешься ли ты снова искать Пустынную Волчицу... Вместе с Брэйден.  
  
      Дерек сузил глаза, удивленный неожиданной темой разговора, но затем расслабился и мягко кивнул. Он положил руки, которые упали на кровать, как только Стайлз сел, ему на бедра.  
  
      — Что-нибудь случится, если я это сделаю?  
  
      — Нет. Полагаю, что нет, — Стилински слегка пожал плечами. — В конце концов, ты всегда так делаешь. Разыскиваешь зло и спасаешь невинных.  
  
      — На самом деле, я хотел взять отпуск.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Думаю, я заслужил его, — он поднял обе брови. — Умирать так утомительно.  
  
      — Может, хватит уже об этом? — Стайлз ударил Дерека в живот, но тот, конечно, этого даже не заметил. — Не смешно.  
  
      — Когда прекратишь называть меня покемоном.  
  
      — Нечестно. Это, вообще-то, смешно.  
  
      — Только тебе... — Дерек перехватил его запястье, когда понял, что Стайлз снова собирается ударить его. — Брэйден никогда меня так не называла.  
  
      — Супер! — Стайлз поднял глаза вверх и протянул руки к потолку. — Теперь ты говоришь о мисс Мото. Чем еще хочешь помучить меня? Может, вспомним дни, когда я был японским мстительным демоном?  
  
      — Это ты поднял эту тему, — напомнил Дерек, слегка улыбаясь. И когда Стайлз недовольно покачал головой, волк попытался подбодрить его по-другому. — Это не Брэйден сейчас сидит на мне абсолютно голая.  
  
      Стайлз сделал единственное, что ему пришло в голову — покраснел, как школьница. А Дерек на это только рассмеялся… В своем репертуаре, конечно, и никто, кроме Стайлза Стилински, в жизни бы не подумал, что это смех.  
  
      — Ублюдок, — перестав стесняться и разозлившись, Стайлз ударил его в грудь. — Ничего забавного в том, чтобы смеяться над впечатлительными девственниками!  
  
      — Хорошо. Перестану, когда увижу одного.  
  
      — Очень смешно, — нахмурился он недовольно. — Кажется, мистер Дерек Хейл становится забавным после перепиха… Теперь я понимаю, почему ты был таким грубым, когда мы встретились.  
  
      — Тебе нравилось, что я был таким грубым.  
  
      — Может быть, — признался Стайлз с неохотой, — но должен признаться, иногда я предпочитаю твое молчание.  
  
      — Отлично, — Дерек сжал руки на бедрах Стайлза, которые не переставал поглаживать. Казалось, его руки жили отдельной жизнью, когда соприкасались с кожей Стайлза. — Молчим!  
  
      Последнее слово Дерек выделил совсем не случайным, четко выверенным движением бедер, отчего его член, который до сих пор был в заднице Стайлза, проехался по гладким стенкам, напоминая, что он все еще глубоко внутри подростка.  
  
      Стайлз глухо застонал от движения. И когда Дерек снова двинулся, на этот раз сильнее, стоны стали протяжнее и громче. И если до этого было не совсем понятно, нравится Стайлзу или нет, то теперь его тело тут же стало проявлять интерес, постепенно возбуждаясь.  
  
      Стайлз позволил себе на пару секунд зависнуть на шикарном мужике под собой, который смотрел на него с превосходством… И его взгляд был чертовски уместен, потому что им он смог завести Стайлза с пол оборота. А Стайлзу захотелось стереть это превосходство и ухмылку каким-нибудь оскорблением, но в последний момент он хорошо обдумал свои действия.  
  
      «Если не хочешь разговаривать, то не будем».  
  
      И хотя ему никогда даже в голову не приходило сделать нечто подобное, тем более с Дереком в их первый раз, Стайлз поддался своим инстинктам. Понадеявшись, что улыбка вышла провокационной и вызывающей одновременно, Стайлз положил ладони на грудь Дерека и начал медленно наклоняться вперед, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
      Но когда он почти прикоснулся к его губам, а Дерек закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше прочувствовать поцелуй, Стайлз отпрянул, выгнув спину, и слегка двинул бедрами. Так, чтобы член Дерека внутри неописуемо приятно заскользил глубже.  
  
      Стайлз застонал, но не остановился. Он немного качнулся сначала вперед, потом назад, позволяя твердому члену двигаться внутри. И когда в очередном толчке он коснулся простаты, Стайлз, удовлетворенно застонав, закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Так он заметил, как руки Дерека сжимают его бедра, дают поддержку, в которой он так нуждался, чтобы двигаться без риска свалиться.  
  
      Пальцы Дерека на коже, которые сжимали сильнее, чем необходимо, только доказали, что Стайлз принял правильное решение. Особенно когда Дерек хрипло застонал, одновременно подкидывая бедра, чтобы проникнуть глубже.

      У Стайлза не было выбора, кроме как хорошенько постараться, потому что для Дерека поза была не самой удобной. Поэтому он открыл глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на своих действиях, но едва не кончил от вида Дерека под собой — он был весь покрыт потом, а его глаза сияли голубым.  
  
      Волк едва держал контроль и не трансформировался.  
  
      Однако Стайлз никогда не чувствовал себя более уверенно, чем на данный момент.  
  
      Он заскользил ладонями по его груди вверх, ближе к шее и наклонился вперед так, чтобы член Дерека оставался внутри, и в то же время это позволило волку двигаться. Дерек изо всех сил подбросил бедра вверх, и оба застонали.  
  
      Но тут Стайлз вспомнил, что вообще-то он тут рулит и это единственное, что он позволил сделать оборотню. Он снова сел, сжал запястья волка так сильно, что оставил на них следы от своих пальцев.  
  
      А затем начал скакать на нем.  
  
      Сначала медленно, почти робко, подбирая подходящий для них ритм, который, прежде всего, не даст свободу движений Дереку, а позволит только наслаждаться. И когда у него это получилось, он почувствовал такую наполненность, что становилось трудно дышать, и начал увеличивать скорость.  
  
      Широко раскрытыми глазами Стайлз смотрел Дереку в глаза, цвет которых сменялся с электрически-синего на человеческий серо-зеленый… И Стайлз не смог бы сказать точно, какой ему нравился больше, когда волк пристально, с желанием смотрел на него.  
  
      Стайлз подловил момент и немного сместился, чтобы лечь на Дерека. Но именно в это время Дерек решил выгнуться на постели, одновременно толкаясь в Стайлза, пока тот укладывался сверху.  
  
      Стайлз забыл, как дышать, и так сильно сжал запястья Дерека, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.  
  
      Но ему даже в голову не пришло остановиться.  
  
      Он просто старался поддерживать жесткий ритм, который они сами себе навязали, каждый раз все более хаотичный, с короткими быстрыми толчками, ни на секунду не желая отрываться друг от друга. Погружаться каждый раз все глубже и чтобы стоны — единственное, что Стайлз слышал, — каждый раз становились все громче.  
  
      Стайлз не знал, сколько еще он сможет выдержать этот жестокий ритм... В конце концов, это не от него зависело. Дерек убрал руку с бедра Стайлза и обхватил его член, который уже истекал каплями семени. Стайлз взорвался, одновременно почувствовав прикосновение пальцев Дерека и трение простаты его членом.  
  
      Буквально взорвался.  
  
      Он начал кончать, что только поспособствовало более быстрому и отчаянному ритму. И когда Дерек внезапно замер глубоко в нем, а затем начал кончать, Стайлз смог только удовлетворенно вздохнуть, качаясь на волнах своего оргазма, и желая продлить оргазм Дерека, чтобы он продолжал заполнять его до тех пор, пока в его теле не останется места.  
  
      Дерек плотно закрыл глаза, потому что всего вокруг него было слишком: Стайлз на нем безостановочно покачивался и был таким открытым для него, а волк под ним, внутри него, заполнял его до краев.  
  
      И хотел никогда не останавливаться.  
  
      Но настал момент, когда у Дерека просто не было другого выбора. Их движения больше никак не могли считаться толчками, ритм постепенно сходил на «нет», пока, наконец, совсем не стих. Но их тела продолжали дрожать; их сердца отчаянно бились, и их дыхание было рваным.  
  
      Стайлз сглотнул несколько раз, пытаясь отдышаться, и медленно опустился на невероятно горячего Дерека. Его сердце бешено билось о ребра, и он видел, что с Дереком происходит то же самое.  
  
      Он улыбнулся такому единению.  
  
      — Обожаю наши разговоры, — пробормотал он, не вставая, слишком усталый, чтобы хотя бы двинуть одной мышцей. Он почувствовал, как Дерек от смеха дрожит под ним, и закрыл глаза на секунду, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
      Это последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем заснуть.


	5. Chapter 5

      Стайлз вытянулся на кровати, не желая открывать глаза. Кожей лица он чувствовал тепло и свет, проникающие через окно, и не хотел поднимать веки, чтобы на мгновение ослепнуть. Поэтому он решил перевернуться на живот и спрятать голову под одеяло.  
  
      Да, так намного лучше.  
  
      Он собирался еще поспать, пока не прозвенит ненавистный будильник, как вдруг понял, что что-то не так.

      Кажется, кровать была намного больше, чем его. И, к слову, намного мягче. Кроме того, одеяло на ней было легче, чем его, более толстое, которое спасало Стайлза от холода. Стилински мерз всегда.  
  
      Удивившись, он открыл глаза, чтобы понять, что, черт возьми, происходит.  
  
      Стилински высунул голову и увидел огромное окно лофта Дерека.  
  
      Наконец, поняв, где он и что происходит, Стайлз глупо заулыбался, и улыбка перешла в удовлетворенный стон, когда он вспомнил, что произошло в этом самом лофте и на этой самой кровати...  
  
      Но сразу же решил, что лучше насладиться настоящим, чем прошлым. Поэтому он снова перевернулся в поисках Дерека.  
  
      В постели того не было. Впрочем, Стайлз уже догадался.  
  
      Однако, обнаружив холодные простыни на месте где, как он помнил, уснул Дерек, Стайлз немного озадачился.  
  
      — И когда он успел встать?..  
  
      Учитывая, что Дерек был оборотнем, похожим на настоящую живую печь, должно быть, случилось это давно, раз тепло вообще не ощущалось.  
  
      Стайлз лениво потер глаза и оглядел пространство.  
  
      — Дерек?  
  
      Никто не ответил, и Стайлз понял, что в лофте он один.  
  
      Не впервой это случается, так как лофт Дерека был штаб квартирой для всех сверхъестественных существ Бэйкон Хиллз, несмотря на то, что его владелец не давал на это разрешения.  
  
      Но в этот раз он не только был один в лофте, но и голый, как младенец, в постели после жаркой ночи с Дереком.  
  
      И хотя это было важно и очень, очень хорошо, находиться в ней без человека, с которым он все это вытворял, было неуютно.  
  
      Серьезно, куда свалил Дерек?  
  
      И самое важное, почему ушел, ничего не сказав?  
  
      Это правда, что Стайлз мог спать, даже если земля будет содрогаться, но он очень сомневался, что у Дерека возникли бы проблемы, чтобы разбудить его, если волк действительно хотел бы этого.  
  
      Он почесал шею и начал искать мобильник. Нашел его на стуле, рядом с кроватью, который Дерек, видимо, использовал вместо прикроватной тумбочки, и вспомнил, что собирался поговорить с Хейлом насчет мебели, чтобы лофт стал похож на дом человека, а не нору животного. Хотя сначала предстояло найти его.  
  
      Он устало вздохнул и включил телефон. Чтобы обнаружить два сюрприза!  
  
      Первый — сообщение от Дерека, который писал, что ему нужно кое-что проверить и что они встретятся позже. Не уточнял, что именно проверить, и почему не разбудил его, за что Стайлз — после такой горячей потери девственности — мог сказать ему спасибо. Стилински просто подивился чувству такта своего парня, представив, как смущался бы утром при виде Дерека.  
  
      Странно было, что сообщение было отправлено в два часа ночи... это означало, что Стайлз находился в лофте один уже около шести часов.  
  
      Потому что второй сюрприз заключался в том, что на часах было восемь утра.  
  
      Понедельника.  
  
      Это означало, что он опаздывал на уроки.  
  


***

  
  
      Возвращение в школу прошло невероятно обыденно.  
  
      На самом деле, все было как всегда. Стайлз как всегда опоздал, тренер его отругал, попутно рассказывая какую-то глупую историю времен его учебы, а Скотт тихо ржал над Стайлзом, пока тот садился на свое место.  
  
      И это было хорошо, потому что он никогда не был фанатом сюрпризов… Несмотря на то, что уже на протяжении нескольких лет ему устраивали их практически каждый день.  
  
      Но, учитывая произошедшее ночью, он ожидал к своей персоне немного больше... интереса?  
  
      Ладненько. Не все интересовались его личной жизнью. И когда он переспал с Малией, всем было абсолютно по барабану, а он не начал вещать об этом на каждом углу.  
  
      Но тогда все было по-другому. Сейчас речь шла не о девушке, которую тогда никто не знал и с которой он впервые замутил в подвале больницы, когда был не в самом лучшем психическом состоянии. Речь шла о Дереке Хейле. Чуваке, на которого он пускал слюни с тех самых пор, как только увидел его кожанку и убийственный взгляд, и с которым, наконец, разделил постель.  
  
      А еще он был парнем, которого знал его лучший друг, теперь не считавший его врагом и невыносимым Альфой; Альфой, с которым у него начали улучшаться отношения; и, наконец, бетой, позже человеком, а сейчас эволюционировавшим волком, с которым он так хорошо поладил, вплоть до взаимных советов и доверительных, длинных разговоров… Да, отношения Дерека и Скотта были довольно интересными, но не совсем нормальными — в стиле американских горок.  
  
      Но, видимо, Скотт, несмотря на то, что был лучшим другом Стайлза, — почти его братом, — и, помимо его Альфы, хорошим другом Дерека, не очень интересовался тем, что произошло между его почти братом и одним из его бет в первую ночь наедине.  
  
      И он знал, что Скотт очень уважительно относился к таким вещам. Намного больше, чем Стайлз, это точно. Но в любом случае... разве ему не было интересно? И не то, чтобы Стайлз ожидал, что он заявится с микрофоном для полноценного интервью, заголовком к которому будет: «Мой парень — оборотень: такой была моя первая ночь с ним».  
  
      — Господи боже, может, хватит использовать слово «парень»?  
  
      — Я ничего не говорила.  
  
      Логично, он же был Стайлзом Стилински, которому просто необходимо было устроить внутреннюю дискуссию о том, какие слова можно было использовать, а какие — нет, и об отсутствии интереса у друга к его сексуальной жизни, рядом с последним человеком, с которым можно было говорить о таких вещах.  
  
      За лабораторным столом рядом с ним сидела Малия. Так получилось, что они были напарниками, и она весь урок сидела и смотрела на образцы, словно те были жуткими чудовищами, которые собирались напасть на нее.  
  
      И говоря о бывшей девушке, которая могла учуять на нем запах секса, Стайлз должен был признать, что атмосфера не была напряженной, словно незнание химии заботило Малию больше, чем все остальное в классе.  
  
      — Извини, — прошептал Стайлз, делая вид, словно слушает учителя, но косясь на Малию. — Я сам с собой разговаривал, — Малия только кивнула, едва улыбаясь, после чего решила смешать содержимое пробирки в руке с той, которая стояла на огне на лабораторном столе. — Нет!  
  
      Крик Стайлза оказался громче, чем он хотел. Но в защиту можно сказать, что он просто пытался остановить Малию, чтобы та не бомбанула весь класс. Он выхватил пробирку из ее рук, чтобы обеспечить себе выживание, после чего выслушал, как учитель снова ругает Малию за ее постоянные попытки прикончить весь класс разом. Но звонок прозвучал уже через пару минут, поэтому учителю пришлось прекратить проповеди... К счастью для него, потому что краем глаза Стайлз заметил, как Малия начала выпускать когти.

      — Я никогда это не пойму, — пробормотала она, когда все начали собирать вещи. — Что плохого в смешивании хлорной кислоты с цинком?  
  
      Стайлз уже хотел было сказать, что ничего, если ты не собираешься использовать это как оружие массового поражения, но затем чуть внимательнее присмотрелся к девушке, особенно к ее расстроенному лицу... Определенно, и оборотень, и женщина-койот умели корчить моську потерянного щенка.  
  
      И тут Стайлз понял, что после возвращения из Мексики они едва проводили время вместе. Раньше, когда они были парой, то не расставались ни дня, делая уроки или занимаясь другими, более интимными вещами. И хотя второй вариант теперь исключался, было несправедливо, что и первое исчезнет, ведь Малия все еще была его другом.  
  
      Когда Скотт начал встречаться с Эллисон, Стайлз злился, что ему не уделяли даже крохи внимания, и было бы немного лицемерно, теперь встречаясь с Дереком, вдруг забыть о всех своих друзьях.  
  
      Другой вопрос заключался в том, действительно ли они с Дереком вместе, так как за утро Стайлз не получил от него ни единого сообщения.  
  
      Ладно. Лучше не думать об этом сейчас.  
  
      — Если хочешь, я могу позаниматься с тобой сегодня вечером, — предложил Стайлз.  
  
      — Серьезно?  
  
      — Конечно, — удивление Малии причинило ему боль. Было нечестно, что теперь она удивлялась тому, что Стайлз хочет провести с ней время, тогда как раньше была центром его мира. — Мы давно вместе не занимались. И я, на самом деле, соскучился по этому.  
  
      Улыбка Малии стала еще шире, и Стайлз похвалил себя, что сумел скрасить ее день.  
  


***

  
  
      Остаток дня прошел абсолютно спокойно до такой степени, что Стайлз и думать забыл об утреннем разочаровании.  
  
      Так было до тех пор, пока он не вышел за ворота школы и не столкнулся с Дереком Хейлом.  
  
      Что похерило все его планы… и, к слову, ощущение реальности! Потому что, насколько Стайлз помнил, он впервые видел, как Дерек делает что-то настолько обычное, как встречает его после школы. Вполне себе нормально было, если бы он внезапно появился сзади, скользнув из тени, как гребаный Бэтмен, или бы просто следил издалека неподвижной статуей, как гребаный…  
  
      Секундочку, когда это Дерек успел превратиться в копию Бэтмена?  
  
      Какой бы интересной ни казалась тема, Стайлз заставил себя отложить ее на потом, потому что главным сейчас было должным образом поздороваться с Дереком. К тому же, впервые на публике средь бела дня, вместо того, чтобы делать это будто…  
  
      «Может, хватит сравнивать его с Бэтменом?»  
  
      Стайлз мысленно покачал головой и чуть ли не вприпрыжку спустился по лестнице вниз.  
  
      — Хэй! — поздоровался он, когда оказался рядом с Дереком. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Дерек не ответил. Он остался стоять в той же позе, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и чуть расставив ноги. Поза, которая кому-то другому могла показаться абсурдной и более типичной для крутого парня с дискотеки 80-х, но у Стайлза вызвала определенные вопросы.  
  
      Но то, что Дерек смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы, а после продолжил так стоять, когда вышли друзья Стайлза, уже не казалось таким интересным.   
  
      — Я говорил тебе, что мне нужно было кое-что проверить.  
  
      Стайлз ждал, когда Дерек продолжит объясняться… но потом вспомнил, что это же Дерек.  
  
      — Э… Да, действительно, но…  
  
      — Я уже это сделал, — прервал он Стайлза грубым тоном, почти рыча. — Хочу услышать твое мнение.  
  
      — Я… — Краем глаза Стайлз видел, как Скотт, Лиам, Малия и Кира встали рядом и молча следили за разговором. Разговором, который начал казаться невероятно неуютным. — А чуть позже нельзя?  
  
      Дерек вскинул бровь в жесте «я злюсь и начинаю терять терпение».  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      И Стайлз ничего не мог поделать. Несмотря на то, что Дерек был человеком, по которому Стайлз сходил с ума и с которым переспал, он немного испугался и гулко сглотнул.  
  
      — Нет?  
  
      Дерек промолчал.  
  
      Он был молчаливым оборотнем, поэтому не любил повторяться, когда, по его мнению, и так все было понятно.  
  
      — Стайлз пообещал встретиться со мной, — внезапно сказала Малия. — Нам нужно позаниматься вместе.  
  
      Дерек чуть склонил голову и сосредоточился на девушке. Раздражение из его взгляда не исчезло и он около десяти секунд испепелял Малию глазам. Затем посмотрел на Скотта, заметив, как Лиам чуть ли не вжался в того.  
  
      — Этому ты учишь новых членов стаи? — обратился он к Альфе, и было непонятно, спрашивает он или осуждает.  
  
      — Я же ничего не сказал.  
  
      — Вот именно, — Дерек вскинул обе брови и сложил руки на груди. — Позволишь ей так разговаривать со мной?  
  
      Скотт оказался в центре внимания, остальные развернулись к нему, ожидая ответа. И Скотт не понимал, как внимание и взгляды могли нравиться Стайлзу, ведь от них было просто неуютно.  
  
      — Ну… они договорились позаниматься вместе, — Скотт оглядел каждого, ожидая поддержки. Удивительно, но никто даже не попытался, на что он только вздохнул. Вот что за убогая у него стая? Хотя, с другой стороны, главная задача стаи — выживание. И было ясно, что перечить Дереку сейчас означало точно НЕ выжить.  
  
      — А мне он должен помочь найти ее мать-убийцу, — ответил Дерек, не удостоив даже взглядом человека, с которым говорил.  
  
      — Эм... Дерек, — осторожно вмешался Стайлз, — думаю, что это было слишком.  
  
      — Так найди кого-нибудь другого! — более чем уверенная в себе, запротестовала Малия.  
  
      — Малия... Ты не помогаешь.  
  
      Но Дерек проигнорировал обращение и слова Стайлза девушке. Он уставился на Малию и медленно двинулся к ней, опуская сцепленные на груди руки.  
  
      — Никто не учил тебя, что невежливо перечить взрослым?  
  
      — Как только увижу одного, так сразу исправлюсь, — вызывающе ответила Малия, абсолютно не волнуясь, что оборотень уже так близко, что она могла почувствовать его дыхание.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я мог бы разорвать тебя напополам? — Дерек улыбнулся, демонстрируя два ряда ровных зубов, — одними зубами?  
  
      Тишина, последовавшая за угрозой Дерека, была намного неуютнее, чем все угрозы, звучавшие до неё. Но, видя, что никто больше не осмеливается ничего сказать, Стайлз заставил себя положить конец этой неприятной ситуации. В конце концов, это произошло из-за него.

      — Ладно, ладно, — Стайлз встал между ними и положил ладони на грудь Дерека. — Прежде всего, поздравляю, Дерек, — твои классические угрозы снова стали очень убедительными, — затем он развернулся к Малии. — Позанимаемся в другой раз, ладно? Обещаю, я помогу тебе с учебой. Но это важно.  
  
      — Ему не нужна твоя помощь, — сказала она, глядя на Дерека. — Он просто хочет переспать с тобой.  
  
      — Что?! — возмутился Стайлз, и развернулся в сторону Дерека, который все так же стоял... крутой и серьезный. — Серьезно?  
  
      Дерек не соизволил ответить. Конечно же, нет. Никаких намеков, в виде легкой улыбки или его знаменитого движения бровей, подтверждающих правоту Малии. Что вообще было нечестным, вот правда, потому что его брови — единственный язык, которым Дерек в идеале владел, а Стайлз понимал его, будто обучил Хейла ему сам.  
  
      Дерек же развернулся и пошел к своему Камаро, припаркованному где-то в четырех метрах от них, который Стайлз только сейчас заметил… А он-то думал, что Дерек избавился от старого спорткара.  
  
      Хотя, с другой стороны, если он снова стал таким супер-мега крутым, логично, что к такому образу нужна была подходящая тачка.  
  
      — Это… — Стайлз посмотрел на своих друзей, которые старались смотреть куда угодно, только не на него, Малию и оборотня, который ждал Стайлза. — Думаю, будет лучше, если я поеду с ним, — затем обратился к Малии, — позанимаемся в другой раз, ладно?  
  
      Малия не ответила.  
  
      Тут уже нельзя было отрицать, что она Хейл. Так что, как типичная Хейл, она только заскрипела зубами, не отрывая взгляда от Дерека, который стоял возле своей машины со скрещенными на груди руками и вскинутой бровью в стиле «ты выбешиваешь меня больше, чем себе представляешь».  
  
      Слишком обеспокоенный за зубы Малии, которые ну, очень уж сильно скрежетали, Стайлз попрощался и потопал к Дереку... удостовериться, что не только Малия скрипела зубами.


	6. Chapter 6

     Сев в машину, Стайлз и десяти секунд не выдержал и посмотрел на Дерека так, как ему никогда не пришло бы в голову смотреть, когда они были просто друзьями или даже знакомыми. Ладно. Не совсем так. Но в отличии от влюбленных взглядов (которые раньше приходилось скрывать), теперь он смотрел, потому что знал, что имеет полное право, и Дерек просто обязан был объясниться… Желательно — используя слова.  
  
      — Ты объяснишь мне, что это было?

      — Ты не читал сообщение, которое я тебе отправил? — в свою очередь спросил Дерек, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
  
      — Читал, но…  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с тем, что я выяснил.  
  
      — Это здорово, серьезно. Но не обязательно было вести себя так грубо!  
  
      Оборотень продолжил ехать по улицам, и Стайлз обнаружил, что они оказались в его районе. Значит, они ехали не в лофт. Он терпеливо ждал объяснений Дерека или хотя бы извинений за отвратительное поведение.  
  
      Но время шло, а тишину волк так и не нарушил, и Стайлз тяжело выдохнул.  
  
      — Признайся, что немного перегнул палку, — он сложил руки на груди и чуть подался вперёд. — Чтоб ты знал, думаю, Лиам пожалел, что присоединился к стае.  
  
      — Таким образом, он поймет, что никакая это не игра.  
  
      — Лиам последний, кто думает, что это игра. Бедняга в ужасе был, когда мы сорвались в Мексику, — сказал Стайлз и ткнул пальцем в Дерека, — а теперь он в ужасе от тебя.  
  
      — Если это так, он будет прислушиваться ко мне.  
  
      — Извини, но кто назначил тебя Альфой? — впервые Дерек отвёл взгляд от дороги и посмотрел на Стайлза. — Не смотри на меня так. Каким бы ты ни был покемоном, ты — все ещё бета в стае Скотта.  
  
      — Стайлз…  
  
      — Что?! — на возглас Стайлза Дерек закатил глаза и понял, что этим ничего не добьется. — Лааадно. Каким бы супер-пупер настоящим волком ты ни был, ты все равно не Альфа. И ты не можешь вот так нами командовать и ждать, что мы безоговорочно послушаемся!  
  
      Дерек не совсем удовлетворился пояснениями Стайлза, но, по крайней мере, тот больше не использовал это отвратительное «покемон». На следующем перекрестке он повернул направо и припарковался напротив двери дома Стилински.  
  
      — Ты слушаешься, — сказал он, заглушив мотор.  
  
      — Да, но… Но у меня другая ситуация.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Ты знаешь, почему, — Стайлз ткнул волка в руку. — Раз мы говорим об этом, ты хоть представляешь, как ужасно ты себя вел со мной в присутствии моих друзей? Все, кто видел это со стороны, могли подумать, что я подвергаюсь домашнему насилию. И не считая того, что это очень плохо, не важно, о ком речь, но в моем случае все выглядело так, будто в наших отношениях именно я женщина! — он снова ткнул в Дерека пальцем, на это раз намного сильнее. — Я не хочу быть женщиной! Я уже побыл ею с Малией и нечестно, что так будет снова.  
  
      Дерек выгнул брови, удивленный тем, что Стайлз упомянул Малию, но потом вспомнил, что это же Стайлз.  
  
      Это означало, что, не важно, что бы Дерек ни сделал, у Стайлза всегда будет иммунитет к его угрозам.  
  
      Так что Дерек мотнул головой, сжал губы, одарил его взглядом «ты уже закончил валять дурака?», и, не дожидаясь, вышел из машины.  
  
      Но Стайлз, которому от слова «совсем» не нравилось, что его кидали, не дослушав, решил отомстить Дереку за отвратительное поведение, оставшись в салоне, пока вервольфу не надоест стоять и ждать, пока Стайлз соизволит выйти из машины и открыть дверь.  
  
      Однако Дерек не стал ждать. Он продолжил идти, подошёл к двери, достал из куртки связку ключей и открыл дверь.  
  
      — Какого… — Стайлз застыл на месте, как только увидел, что Дерек как ни в чем не бывало входит в его дом. Поправочка: Дерек  _через дверь_ заходит в его дом как ни в чем не бывало. Он выскочил из машины, сильно хлопнув дверью. — Кто, черт побери, дал тебе ключи от моего дома?!  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Дерек, наконец, рассказал, что такого важного он выяснил, что не требовало отлагательств (хотя не объяснил, откуда достал ключи), Стайлз не знал, чувствовать себя глупо польщенным или ужасно пристыженным от того, каким иногда беспомощным бывал Дерек.  
  
      Нет, он знал, что, как единственный человек в стае, был ее стратегическим центром; но сейчас дело дошло до абсурда!  
  
      Потому что Дерек притащил Стайлза домой, чтобы залезть в базу данных отца, шерифа Бэйкон Хиллз, и достать информацию об убийствах за последние два года в округе Бэйкон и близлежащих районах, которые, как мистически начались, так и прекратились.  
  
      Дерек далеко не первый раз просил об этом. Но это было в самом начале, когда, в теории, то, что они делали, было нелегально (не то чтобы сейчас это стало легальным), и не могли позволить его отцу узнать правду об оборотнях и о неприятностях, в которые они влипали.  
  
      Сейчас все изменилось. Дерек спокойно мог пойти в участок и напрямую попросить шерифа, и тот бы с удовольствием помог ему, потому что раскрытое дело — это раскрытое дело.  
  
      И, в случае, если Джон не захочет или будет занят, Пэрриш точно не отказался бы протянуть руку помощи. Какого черта! Даже Брэйден смогла бы это сделать, так как поддерживала контакты с Маршаллом.  
  
      Тогда какого хрена он просил об этом Стайлза? Особенно тогда, когда у него уже были планы на вечер?  
  
      Стайлз на секунду отвлекся от компьютера, чтобы спросить Дерека, что на самом деле он хотел делать с этой информацией. Но едва взглянув на него через плечо и увидев, как тот стоит позади и внимательно смотрит на монитор, Стайлз испытал странное чувство дежавю.  
  
      Раздался звук, оповещающий, что найдено ещё одно совпадение, и Стайлз скопировал информацию в папку под названием «Возможные убийства Пустынной Волчицы», которую позже планировал распечатать для Дерека.  
  
      Стилински снова посмотрел на Дерека, который стоял как статуя, не меняя позы, пока он копировал информацию, а программа продолжила поиск. И Стайлз снова ощутил дежавю.  
  
      На третий раз Дерек перестал притворяться безразличным и сконцентрировался на подростке.  
  
      — В чем дело?  
  
      Стайлз крутанулся на стуле и оказался лицом к Дереку.  
  
      — Тебе не кажется странным?..  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Все это, — Дерек заинтересованно приподнял бровь. — Когда ты впервые пришел ко мне домой, все было так же: я за компом, а ты наблюдал, стоя позади. И сейчас происходит практически тоже самое, за исключением… Ну, ты знаешь, — он махнул рукой, не зная, как сказать, — что сейчас ты и я… — Стайлз не мог подобрать слов, поэтому изобразил первое, что пришло в голову: сложил большой и указательный пальцы в кольцо и просунул в него палец другой руки.  
  
      К счастью, Дерек не рассмеялся находчивости Стайлза. Хотя довольно сильно смутился.  
  
      — Зачем ты говоришь мне то, что я и так уже знаю?  
  
      — Потому что я подумал, что это должно быть… не знаю. Более неуютно. Или странно, — он чуть закатил глаза. — Тебе неуютно?

      — Ты видишь, что мне неуютно?  
  
      — Нет. Но должно быть, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Вообще-то ночью ты кувыркался с парнем, которого знаешь уже пару лет.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — И? Мы из друзей превратились в чуваков, которые трахаются.  
  
      — Зачем ты пытаешься объяснить очевидное? — устало спросил волк.  
  
      — Ну, потому что кажется, что тебе все равно.  
  
      — Кто это сказал?  
  
      — Ты, Дерек. По твоему поведению кажется, будто прошлой ночью было то, что мы делали годами. Ты... я не знаю, — Стайлз указал на него рукой, — слишком спокойный.  
  
      — И это плохо.  
  
      — Нет. Конечно, нет. Но это... странно.  
  
      — Ты странный.  
  
      Стайлз недовольно покачал головой.  
  
      — Чтоб ты знал, сейчас ты говоришь очевидное.  
  
      Дерек фыркнул и вернул свое внимание компьютеру, будто и не было разговора последних минут. Но когда Стайлз собирался снова развернуться на стуле, чтобы продолжить поиск информации, он кое-что понял.  
  
      — Твой отец работает сегодня ночью?  
  
      — Да, он вернется домой утром.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      И прежде чем Стайлз успел задать вопрос, что в этом хорошего, так как это было обычным делом для шерифа, Дерек вцепился в спинку стула, на котором сидел Стайлз, и снова развернул к себе. И как только они оказались лицом к лицу, он грубо вцепился в рубашку Стайлза, заставляя встать. И не успел Стилински еще толком встать на ноги, чуть не упав от резкого движения, Дерек уже агрессивно целовал его, так что любой протест, который мог бы выразить Стайлз в связи с поведением Дерека, испарился за секунду.  
  
      Они крали кислород друг у друга, лихорадочно шаря руками по телам добрую минуту, пока Дерек снова не повел себя, словно Стайлз был безвольной куклой. Он оторвался от его рта ровно настолько, чтобы хватило снять футболку (было удивительно, как быстро он мог это сделать, но Стайлз догадывался, что все дело в практике), а затем сделал то же самое с футболкой подростка.  
  
      Дерек удовлетворенно кивнул, довольный результатом — Стайлз с обнаженным торсом, с красными пятнами возбуждения на бледной коже, — и опрокинул его на матрас.  
  
      И прежде чем Стайлз сказал хоть слово, Дерек быстро разделся и принялся за одежду подростка.  
  
      — Не думал я, что произойдет это, когда ты просил помощи, но мне нравится смена планов.  
  
      Дерек не ответил. Он просто улыбнулся хищно, и лег на обнаженное тело Стайлза. Он не ощущал его почти двенадцать часов, а это было слишком долго.  
  
      Поэтому он не хотел терять время и принялся целовать и вылизывать каждый миллиметр кожи. В отличии от первого раза в лофте, сейчас на улице было светло, и родинки ярче выделялись на бледной коже. И, на самом деле, он хотел поцеловать и лизнуть каждую, но сказал сам себе, что может сделать это в другой раз. Сейчас ему нужно было оказаться внутри этого волшебного тела. Немедленно.  
  
      Новый стон Стайлза он заткнул скорее укусом, чем поцелуем, и, не отрываясь от губ, нырнул свободной рукой в прикроватную тумбочку в поисках смазки, которую учуял. Оторвался от Стайлза, давая ему возможность отдышаться, вылил немного себе на пальцы и начал подготавливать его для себя.  
  
      Почувствовав пальцы Хейла, Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, а Дерек, вторя ему, зарычал, как только его пальцы оказались внутри.  
  
      К счастью, с прошлой ночи Стайлз был еще немного растянут, так что много времени на подготовку не ушло. И, что лучше всего, не приходилось действовать медленно, чтобы не поранить его. Так что, когда Дерек начал двигать пальцами внутри, раскрывая и подготавливая, Стайлз ни разу не возмутился, а отчаянно двинулся навстречу, нуждаясь в большем.  
  
      Минуты не прошло, как пальцы погрузились внутрь, а Дерек уже вытаскивал их. И снова, никак не предупредив (хотя было совершенно ясно, что сейчас последует), он развел ноги Стайлза, чтобы хорошо видеть его задницу, встал на колени и вошел одним жестким, слитным движением.  
  
      Теперь в стоне Стайлза было немного боли, и только поэтому Дерек заставил себя на секунду замереть, воспользовавшись заминкой, чтобы сжать и погладить бедра, которые крепко обхватывали его талию, не позволяя изменить положение, и именно так Стайлза хотел Дерек: с широко разведенными для него ногами, готового принять столько раз, сколько будет нужно.  
  
      Дерек на мгновение закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением жара Стайлза, обхватывающего его плоть. Такой одновременно горячий и влажный, мягкий и сильный, такой, как он помнил с прошлой ночи... Ощущение ворваться в это тело, завладеть им, было настолько невероятным, что Дерек не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать его.  
  
      Все, чего он хотел, — делать это как можно чаще, каждый день до конца жизни.  
  
      И внезапно именно этот образ подкинул ему идею.  
  
      Заметив, что дыхание Стайлза немного успокоилось и он явно привык к вторжению, Дерек осознал, что ему больше нравится жаждущий Стайлз.  
  
      Поэтому он вышел из него. Полностью.  
  
      — Эй, — возразил под ним Стайлз. — Почему, черт возьми, ты?..  
  
      Протест умолк, когда Дерек вошел снова, точно так же, как и в первый раз: жестким толчком, полностью погрузившись в тело Стайлза.  
  
      — О, Боже...  
  
      Стон Стайлза, столь же отчаянный, как и надломленный, был тем, чего Дерек ожидал. И поэтому, еще не привыкнув к ощущению горячей тесноты, Дерек быстро вышел из него... только чтобы снова ворваться с той же силой и скоростью. И повторил движение раз, другой, и снова.  
  
      И каждый раз, когда Стайлз встречал его таким идеальным горячим давлением, Дерек смог снова почувствовать власть и удовлетворение овладевать этим телом. При этом ощущать вздохи, стоны и скулеж Стайлза, как тот извивался от удовольствия и жажды, чтобы Дерек остался внутри него. Чтобы продолжал то, что уже начал.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Дерек... — простонал Стайлз, поднимая руки, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Но, так как Дерек стоял на коленях, снова и снова добиваясь жесткими толчками дрожи тела Стайлза, все его попытки были бесполезны, и он мог только продолжать стонать. — Дерек...  
  
      Дерек снова вошел в Стайлза и сильно зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать вот-вот готовый обрушиться на него оргазм.  
  
      Кончать он еще не хотел. Сначала Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз кончил для него. Хотел увидеть его оргазм, а за ним еще один. Хотел увидеть, как его тело рассыпается и безоговорочно подчиняется в отчаянном желании получить метку принадлежности ему.  
  
      Он застыл на несколько секунд — максимально длинный отрезок времени, который Дерек провел внутри Стайлза с момента первого проникновения, — и, наконец, пришел в себя. И когда он это сделал, то вышел из горячего тела, чтобы снова овладеть им. С такой силой, что Стайлз дугой выгнулся на кровати.

      — Дерек... — выдохнул Стайлз, когда снова коснулся матраса. И повторил его имя еще раз, снова ощутив пустоту, а за ней такой же жесткий толчок. — Дерек. Пожалуйста...  
  
      — Что? — спросил Дерек. Но когда Стайлз не продолжил говорить, а попытался отдышаться, Дерек не отстал от него. Он вышел и вошел снова, в который раз чувствуя, как тело Стайлза раскрывается и пытается удержать его внутри. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, борясь, чтобы не остаться внутри Стайлза. Еще нет. — Что тебе нужно, Стайлз?  
  
      Дерек проговорил его имя одновременно с более сильным, чем все предыдущие, толчком, точно попадая по простате, и Стайлз мгновенно начал кончать.  
  
      Дерека затопило видом кончающего под ним Стайлза, его дрожащим от удовольствия телом, и срывающимися с губ почти животными криками. Но подросток еще продолжал кончать, когда Дерек снова вышел из него и целенаправленно толкнулся под тем же углом, тараня простату, чтобы продлить оргазм.  
  
      Сердце Стайлза бешено билось в груди, и он снова протянул руки, чтобы коснуться Дерека. Пытался ухватиться, чтобы помочь себе совладать с напряжением, которому подвергли его тело. Потому что Дерек не переставал проникать в него такими точными, сильными и контролируемыми фрикциями, оставаясь внутри него лишь на мгновение, снова выходя, как только Стайлз начинал нуждаться в большем контакте.  
  
      Дерек наблюдал, как твердеет член Стайлза, и снова вышел. Но на этот раз больше не стал входить. Каждая клеточка тела просила его сделать это. Заполнить Стайлза снова...  
  
      Но сначала Дереку нужно было кое-что еще.  
  
      Стоны Стайлза превратились во всхлипы, когда он всем телом почувствовал пустоту. Он впился мутным взглядом в глаза Дерека и протянул к нему руку. Рука дрожала, как и все его тело.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Дерек.  
  
      — Скажи, что ты хочешь, — он еще немного приподнялся на постели, чтобы у Стайлза не было возможности коснуться его даже кончиками пальцев. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, и я дам тебе это.  
  
      — Мне нужно почувствовать... — простонал Стайлз, ерзая на простынях. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался внутри и наполнил меня.  
  
      — Только наполнил?  
  
      — Я... — и вдруг Стайлз понял. Он облизнул губы, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, и кивнул, пристально смотря Дереку в глаза, придавая своим словам серьезности, — мне нужно, чтобы ты пометил меня... Чтобы сделал меня своим.  
  
      Глаза Дерека загорелись неоново-синим, и он почувствовал, как его животная суть требует овладеть телом под собой.  
  
      Так он и поступил.  
  
      Скорее с волчьим, нежели человеческим, рыком, Дерек вошел в Стайлза последний раз.  
  
      Больше он не покидал его тело.  
  
      Он остался внутри, замерев на несколько секунд, чувствуя, как второй оргазм скручивает тело парня, и с силой сжимает его твердый, горячий член, и как, наконец, Дерек оказался там, где должен был. И когда Стайлз все еще находился на пике оргазма, закрыв глаза, бессознательно выстанывая его имя, Дерек начал толкаться в него в жестком и отчаянном ритме, чувствуя, что каждый стон Стайлза, каждый его оргазм заставляли чувствовать себя еще более могущественным, чем даже в полнолуние.  
  
      И когда, наконец, Дерек кончил и заполнил это идеальное для него тело, он каждой клеточкой прочувствовал, как от удовольствия электризуется его тело, ощущая возможность еще раз пометить то, что принадлежало только ему.  
  
      Но, конечно же, Дерек не остановился. Он продолжил двигаться, отчаянно желая, чтобы его семя оказалось как можно глубже в Стайлзе. С силой толкаясь внутрь, он взял член Стайлза, пару раз провел по нему рукой, и выдоил из Стилински третий и последний оргазм.  
  
      Стайлз всхлипывал от интенсивности этого оргазма, хотя только что кончил и был пуст.  
  
      Но Дереку было все равно. Он поднес руку, заляпанную спермой, ко рту, и, не останавливая движения бедер, от которых вся кровать ходила ходуном, с удовольствием слизал вкус Стайлза.  
  
      Когда он, наконец, закончил спускать, он вышел и уставился на то, как сперма вытекает из тела Стайлза, и от этой картины Дерек завелся, как никогда!  
  
      И снова захотел...  
  
      Так что он развел ноги не способного уже ни на что, до невозможности вымотанного Стайлза, и вошел в него. И только почти через пять минут жестких толчков, потеряв счет, Дерек с гортанным стоном снова наполнил Стайлза до краев и ощутил, как влажное нутро снова принимает его семя.  
  
      Когда его тело прекратило дрожать от оргазма, Дерек посмотрел вниз на Стайлза, чуть прикрыв от усталости глаза. И не удивился, заметив, что тот заснул от утомления, и Дерек улыбнулся, довольный результатом.  
  
      Впервые он осторожно вышел из подростка и снова прикипел взглядом к потрясающей картине, как его семя вытекает из переполненного до краев тела Стайлза. И сразу же отвел взгляд, потому что знал, что если продолжит смотреть, то снова захочет повторить — он и так уже слишком измотал подростка.  
  
      На мгновение Дерек пожелал, чтобы Стайлз был оборотнем. Тогда отсутствие сил не было бы препятствием. Но сразу же избавился от этой мысли. Возможно, если бы он обратил Стайлза, часть его личности исчезла бы. Помимо того, что укус подвергал его жизнь риску. Никогда.  
  
      Нет. Лучше оставить все так, как есть.  
  
      Дерек посмотрел на абсолютно расслабленное лицо Стайлза, и положил ладонь на его щеку. Ласково погладил, внезапно осознавая, что впервые сделал что-то подобное. И возненавидел себя за то, что делал это, пока Стайлз спал…  
  
      «Возможно, поэтому я и делаю это сейчас», — сказал он сам себе. И снова возненавидел себя за то, что был таким глупым.  
  
      Кожа Стайлза была мягкой и теплой, и прикосновение к ней помогло Дереку расслабиться.  
  
      И так как больше нечем было заняться, а возвращаться в свой лофт, чтобы уснуть одному в постели, которая всегда казалась слишком большой, Дерек не собирался, он пододвинул Стайлза и освободил себе немного места. В следующую же секунду он заснул.


	7. Chapter 7

      — Дерек, подвинься.  
  
      От голоса Стайлза, доносившегося будто издалека, Дерек заурчал от удовольствия. Он не знал, где он, как сюда попал и который сейчас час. Но Стайлз был рядом и просил его подвинуться.  
  
      Он сжал подростка в объятии, превратив ненавязчивые обнимашки в стальную хватку.  
  
      — Дерек, пожалуйста, подвинься.  
  
      Дерек шало улыбнулся, после чего уткнулся лицом в шею Стайлза, втягивая носом запах. Он уже собирался начать целовать доступный участок кожи, когда вдруг почувствовал удар локтем в ребра.

      Очень сильный.  
  
      — Черт, Дерек, ты можешь подвинуться?!  
  
      Дерек в полусне подскочил. И как только отпустил Стайлза, тот резко отодвинулся и встал с кровати.  
  
      — Ты куда? — спросил Дерек менее зло, чем хотел. Но только потому, что ещё не проснулся, несмотря на удар под ребра.  
  
      — А ты как думаешь? — взвился Стайлз, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я уже десять минут пытаюсь вырваться в туалет, но ты не отпускал, — бросил он, выбегая из комнаты.  
  
      Дерек наблюдал, как задница Стайлза скрывается из виду, и решил, что обижаться не стоит. Кровать была такой удобной, а он так хотел спать. Кроме того, скоро Стайлз вернется.  
  
      Довольный принятым решением, он снова лег и сразу же заснул.  
  
      Стайлз забежал в ванную, все еще цепляясь за свои благородные места, чтобы не обмочиться, и удовлетворенно застонал, когда смог, наконец, опорожнить мочевой пузырь. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом умиротворения после мыслей, что сходит под себя.  
  
      Как только биологические потребности были удовлетворены, Стайлз автоматически подошел к раковине и, не открывая глаз, вымыл руки. Но когда уже собирался покинуть ванную, на этот раз открыв глаза (однажды он уже попытался вернуться в постель, не открывая их, и, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в комнату, чуть не свалился с лестницы), открывшийся вид заставил его отступить.  
  
      Его собственный вид в отражении зеркала ванной.  
  
      — Какого хрена…  
  
      Стайлз включил свет и уставился на свое отражение.  
  
      И поверить не мог, что это он.  
  
      Волосы были растрёпаны как никогда ранее, но первое, что его повергло в шок — это огромный засос на шее, который больше был похож на укус, — настолько большим он был. Эту боевую отметку сопровождали синяки от пальцев на талии, не оставляющие сомнений, как они там оказались. Он чуть повернулся и заметил еще несколько на спине, плечах, хотя здесь отметины были больше похожи на царапины от когтей.  
  
      Стайлз не был уверен, оставил ли Дерек эти отметки несколько часов назад, или же они еще с прошлой ночи, так как утром, в спешке опаздывая на уроки, он не заметил их.  
  
      Но никаких сомнений, что остальные следы были итогом активной деятельности всего пары часов назад! Стайлз положил руку на живот и коснулся остатков собственной засохшей и невероятно раздражающей спермы.  
  
      И только тогда Стайлз предположил, что ещё больше следов и отметин появилось после того, как он заснул, потому что невозможно было в здравом уме не заметить их ранее. А затем он, взглянув через плечо, поднес руку к заднице.  
  
      Она была в печальном состоянии.  
  
      На ней не только были синяки от пальцев, но и остатки засохшей спермы. Но когда Стайлз пальцем прикоснулся к анусу, чтобы убедиться, что он не травмирован, он обнаружил там все еще влажную и горячую сперму... И было ее там не мало.  
  
      Стайлз тут же покраснел.  
  
      Да. Не было смысла краснеть сейчас, когда после прошедшей ночи… и всего-всего несколько часов назад, когда Дерек не один раз заполнял его до краев, стыда и в помине не было. Но теперь, когда порыв страсти прошел, было довольно неприятно видеть результаты.  
  
      — Господи боже, да я на проститута похож. Дешевого!  
  
      Он забрался в душ и открыл горячую воду. Лучше смыть сперму прежде, чем она станет еще более отвратительной.  
  
      Когда Стайлз начал энергично намыливаться, он предположил, что именно по этой причине в порно фильмах и пользовались презервативами, и что вероятность заражения была только одной из причин….  
  
      Губкой он отмыл живот и ягодицы, но добравшись до ануса, решил, что здесь лучше действовать более деликатно. Там еще болело.  
  
      — Невероятно, что я вообще могу ходить, — пробормотал он, все еще пребывая в шоке.  
  
      Хорошо намылив ладонь, он бросил губку на пол и осторожно ввел в себя два пальца. Почувствовал теплую сперму и снова покраснел, вспомнив, как она там оказалась. И вот теперь он должен был бы понять, что да, Дерек Хейл трахнул его. Несколько раз. Но все равно казалось невероятным, что он это сделал. Да еще так отчаянно и агрессивно, и... Совсем не так, как Стайлз себе всё представлял.  
  
      Что не переставало быть абсурдным, потому что Дерек Хейл был вервольфом. Точнее эволюционировавшим оборотнем. Поэтому было совершенно логично, что он был каким же прямолинейным и диким в постели, как и вне ее.  
  
      Но все равно было в этом что-то странное.  
  
      Под льющейся сверху водой Стайлз вздохнул, опустив голову, чтобы хорошенько намочить волосы, и напомнил себе, что ему слишком нравилось много думать. Что не всегда было хорошо.  
  
      Внезапно, он уловил движение позади себя. И прежде чем Стайлз взглянул через плечо, огромный оборотень прижался к его спине и обнял поперек живота.  
  
      В течении нескольких секунд никто ничего не делал и не говорил. Стайлз откинул голову назад и почувствовал, как Дерек трется щетиной о его плечо. Жар его тела делал льющуюся воду теплой, и, мечтательно улыбнувшись, Стайлз подумал, что в таких объятиях он может простоять очень и очень долго.  
  
      — Я думал, ты только сходишь в туалет, — прошептал Дерек, простояв около двух минут под водой. Стайлз почувствовал его губы на своей коже.  
  
      — Я собирался это сделать. Но потом я увидел, какой ужасно грязный, и решил, что душ пойдет мне на пользу.  
  
      — Мне нравится, какой ты грязный.  
  
      Стайлз уже хотел было спросить, имела ли эта фраза двойной смысл, когда заметил, что Дерек за ним задвигался. Душевая кабинка не была особо большой, поэтому он смог только оглянуться через плечо и увидел, как Дерек поднял губку с пола и начал тереть ему спину.  
  
      Чтобы справиться с удивлением, понадобилось несколько секунд.  
  
      Что-что, а этого Стайлз никогда себе не представлял.  
  
      — Ты так извиняешься за то, что сделал со мной?  
  
      Дерек, не переставая намыливать его спину мягкими, медленными движениями, молчал недолго.   
  
      — Не заметил твоего отчаянного сопротивления.  
  
      — Ты уж прости. Я был слишком занят потребностью вспоминать, как снова дышать. После каждого оргазма!  
  
      Прошло около десяти минут, когда Дерек, наконец, закончил с водными процедурами и снова уронил губку. Видимо, ему душ принимать было не нужно.  
  
      И прежде чем Стайлз спросил «а сейчас что?» Дерек поцеловал его в плечо.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал поцелуй сквозь льющуюся сверху воду, и легкая дрожь пробежала по его телу. Казалось ошибочным, что что-то настолько незначительное могло спровоцировать столько эмоций, но, если честно, этот жест совсем не был похож на все то, что было между ними до этого. А за последние двое суток между ними чего только не было...

      Но ничего подобного. Бережный, мягкий поцелуй, почти сладкий, от которого у Стайлза начали проступать слезы в уголках глаз... Если до этого ему нравился агрессивный, почти властный Дерек, — нежный Дерек, с которым он сейчас находился рядом, был еще лучше.  
  
      Стайлз осторожно развернулся лицом к нему. Руки волка больше не сжимали его в объятиях и опустились вниз, словно не знали, куда деваться. А его мокрые волосы падали на лоб и придавали ему совершенно непривычный вид. Он казался моложе (или чуть ближе к реальному возрасту), и его зеленые глаза ярко выделялись на фоне густых бровей.  
  
      Стайлз немного грустно улыбнулся, поражённый тем, что этот мужчина мог голыми руками (и не только руками) выступить против берсерка, но был совершенным профаном в проявлении нежности.  
  
      В попытке положить конец этой нерешительности, Стайлз, желая поцеловать Дерека, медленно потянулся к его губам своими. Но на этот раз спокойно, без спешки и не выходя за пределы невинного поцелуя… В некотором смысле нелепо, все-таки они оба были обнажены, наедине и могли продолжить. Хотя практически все в жизни Стайлза нелепо, так что ничего страшного.  
  
      Он уже почти прикоснулся к губам застывшего Дерека, как услышал внизу шум.  
  
      — Стайлз! Ты еще не спишь?  
  
      Взгляд, полный ужаса, положил конец самому нежному моменту дня.  
  
      — Стайлз?  
  
      — Я в душе! — крикнул Стайлз, с паникой глядя на Дерека. — Господи, это мой отец, — прошептал он.  
  
      Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я не глухой?  
  
      — Дерек. Не удачное время для сарказма. Мой отец вернулся.  
  
      — А ты продолжаешь говорить мне то, что я и так знаю, — устало пробормотал оборотень, поднимая губку.  
  
      — Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
  
      — Принимаю душ?  
  
      — Нет. Ты не можешь… Тебе нужно сматываться.  
  
      Дереку потребовалась пара секунд на осознание.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Что слышал. Отец не должен тебя увидеть. Тем более — со мной в душе, — Стайлз выскочил из душа и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на плитке. К счастью, рефлексы Дерека сработали быстрее, и он схватил его за руку, прежде чем стало поздно. — Ты что, не слышал меня? — возмутился Стилински, когда восстановил равновесие, даже не остановившись, чтобы поблагодарить за спасение своей жизни. — Убирайся оттуда сейчас же!  
  
      — Что плохого, что он меня увидит? — устало спросил Дерек и сразу же почувствовал на губах руку Стайлза.  
  
      — Говори тише. Он хоть и не оборотень, но слух у него хороший.  
  
      — Пусть слышит.  
  
      — Дерек. Ты не понимаешь, — он закрыл кран и бросил полотенце Дереку в лицо, — я отвлеку его, а ты выберись через какое-нибудь окно.  
  
      На этот раз на ответ потребовалось четыре секунды.  
  
      — Что?!  
  
      — Мне казалось, ты сказал, что не глухой.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь лезть ни в какое окно.  
  
      — Раньше ты это делал, да? Почему бы не возобновить традицию?  
  
      — Итак, — сказал Дерек и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, — потому что меня больше не разыскивает полиция. Потому, что твой отец знает, что я оборотень, — он зло посмотрел на Стайлза, — потому что ты сказал, чтобы я прекратил так делать.  
  
      — На этот раз все не так. Все… все сложнее.  
  
      — Почему? — он вскинул бровь, поторапливая, когда Стайлз не ответил. — Стайлз?  
  
      — Отец не знает, что мы видимся.  
  
      Да, на этот раз Дерек не спешил, потому что ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова обрести дар речи.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Он думает, что я до сих пор встречаюсь с Малией.  
  
      — И почему он так думает? — спросил Дерек, сам того не осознавая сжав кулаки.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
      — Потому что я не могу рассказать папе, что расстался с красивой девушкой, чтобы замутить с оборотнем, который по-прежнему выглядит как серийный убийца! И который старше меня, если ты вдруг забыл. Последнее, что я рассказал ему о тебе — это, что теперь ты можешь становиться настоящим волком. Если я откроюсь ему, у отца случится инфаркт.  
  
      Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он давно знал, что со Стайлзом это не обязательно, поскольку он был одним из немногих людей, которые всегда говорили ему правду, поэтому ему не нужно было прислушиваться к его сердечному ритму, чтобы удостовериться. Но на этот раз он ничего не мог с собой поделать, поэтому прислушался в надежде услышать легкую аритмию, которая означала бы, что это ложь.  
  
      Потому что хотел, чтобы это было ложью.  
  
      Стайлз не подвел его своей искренностью, и Дерек столкнулся с тем, что не имел ни малейшего понятия, что бы это могло значить. Ни что сказать, ни что сейчас делать.  
  
      Единственное, когда Дерек, наконец, смог хоть что-то сказать, он постарался, чтобы разочарование в его голосе было не так очевидно. Потому что в его положении только этого не хватало: не только потому, что Стайлз чувствовал необходимость скрывать от своего отца, что он встречался с ним, но и чтобы тот знал, что это задевает Дерека даже больше, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
      — И что ты сейчас хочешь от меня? — ответил он, чуть преувеличивая злость, которую испытывал.  
  
      — Я же сказал тебе. Свали через окно. И поторопись уже, потому что я слишком задерживаюсь.  
  
      — А моя одежда?  
  
      — Бог мой... твоя одежда. Она в комнате, — еще больше испугался Стайлз, — папа не должен увидеть ее, — он задумчиво приложил руку к губам, и вдруг ему пришла в голову отчаянная идея. — Ладушки, я спрячу ее под кроватью. Ты просто исчезни.  
  
      — Так значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я свалил из твоего дома через окно. Без одежды.  
  
      — Ну... Тебе же не впервой, да? — Дерек убил его взглядом, но Стайлзу было все равно. — Нет времени на убийственные взгляды. Успеешь вырвать мне горло, когда мы увидимся позже. Теперь, пожалуйста, убирайся, прежде чем он тебя увидит.  
  
      Дерек не смог возразить. Он даже не смог бросить в его сторону еще один убийственный взгляд.  
  
      Стайлз снова бросил полотенце ему в лицо, а когда наклонился поднять его с пола, Дерек уже вышел из ванной, оставив его в одиночестве.  
  
      Голого.


	8. Chapter 8

      Стайлз почти забыл об инциденте с отцом и Дереком. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать — он предпочел бы забыть, что его отец чуть не поймал его с Дереком в душе. В данном случае, он бы просто не смог придумать более-менее убедительного оправдания... Притом, что приплести «внезапно» обнаружившийся факт, что, мол, раз Дерек теперь может превращаться в настоящего волка, при обращении обратно в человека он остается полностью обнаженным.  
  
      Наверное, если бы отец поймал их в душе, он смог бы так оправдаться. Хотя смысла в этом было — кот наплакал, так как, если это объясняло то, что Дерек после трансформации оставался голым, то совершенно не проясняло того, почему и Стайлз тоже был раздетым. Ни того, что они оба делали в душе.

      К счастью, ничего из этого не произошло, и отец Стайлза посчитал само собой разумеющимся, что его сын принял душ, чтобы согреться перед сном. Один.  
  
      Тогда тут напрашивался вопрос: почему Стайлз так разнервничался?  
  
      Посвятив первый час занятий на тщательное обдумывание этого вопроса, в итоге Стайлз решил — это потому, что он снова обманул отца, которому поклялся никогда больше не врать. Просто с момента, как его отец узнал о существовании оборотней и что Стайлз не один год якшается с ними (и заодно подвергает себя опасности), подросток надеялся, что не свернет снова на эту дорожку и не начнет что-то скрывать от него.  
  
      Но он снова это делал: не рассказал, что расстался с Малией и что теперь путается с Дереком Хейлом.  
  
      И почему, черт подери, он не осмелился рассказать отцу, что теперь встречается с Дереком? На этот вопрос у Стайлза пока еще не было ответа… Возможно, он появится тогда, когда он точно будет знать, что именно происходит между ними.  
  
      А вот это — ДА, было хорошим вопросом.  
  
      Потому что на данный момент — с их первого поцелуя в мексиканской пустыне, они только и делали, что спорили и трахались как животные... И если первое — это то, что они делали с момента знакомства, а второе — что-то новенькое между ними, но очень и очень приятное, Стайлз нутром чувствовал, что чего-то не хватало.  
  
      Внезапно его мобильный телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Стайлз воровато вытянул его из штанов и открыл папку входящих...   
  
      Увидев сообщение, скрыть смех оказалось чуть сложнее, и Стайлз ничего не смог поделать с грозным взглядом, которым стрельнул в него тренер. Было яснее ясного, что на вечерней тренировке он пробежит на два круга больше остальной команды. Но, честно говоря, оно того стоило.  
  
      То, что теперь Дерек угрожал ему ещё и по телефону, было чем-то новеньким. Оказалось, Дерек был не так плох в обращении с современными технологиями, как Стайлз себе представлял.  
  
       **Я убью тебя**  
  
      Гласило короткое сообщение, потому что, не важно, текстовое сообщение это или голосовое, Дереку не нужно было много слов, чтобы его поняли.  
  
      Стайлз поспешил ответить.  
  
       **Мне очень-очень жаль**  
  
      Новое сообщение пришло следом.  
  
       **Ты выгнал меня из своего дома**  
       **Голого**  
  
      Стайлзу пришлось прикусить губу, когда он прочитал два новых сообщения. Неужели никто не говорил Дереку, что в Ватсапе нет ограничения на символы? Потому что казалось, будто приложение не позволяло ему писать более двух предложений подряд в одном сообщении, словно он писал в Твиттере.  
  
      Дерек Хейл и Твиттер. Вот это действительно должно было быть смешно.  
  
      Мысли улетели куда-то не туда, и он представил себе, как мистер Оборотень пишет своим ничего не подозревающим фолловерам в социальных сетях: «ты зачем на меня подписался?», «оставь меня в покое, или я вырву тебе горло зубами»…  
  
      Или, что еще лучше, он просыпается утром, и пока весь мир сообщает: «пью горяченький кофе перед учебой», он смертельно искренне пишет: «шпионю за школьниками, спрятавшись за деревом», и через два часа: «продолжаю шпионить за ними из-за дерева».  
  
      Стайлз заставил себя прекратить думать об этом, потому что мог посвятить этому весь день, и решил ответить. Раз уж теперь Дерек присылает ему сообщения, пусть с угрозами, не стоило игнорировать его.  
  
       **Почему ты не перекинулся в волка?**  
  
       **А я что сделал?**  
       **Но какой-то мелкий пацан увидел меня, когда я перекидывался обратно в человека**  
       **Надеюсь, он не видел моего лица**  
  
      Стайлз снова прикусил губу. Он выждал, пока тренер пройдет к доске, чтобы что-то объяснить, и, наконец, ответил.  
  
       **Круто. Будем надеяться, что он видел только твою задницу и татуировку на спине**  
       **Слава богу, татуировка не уникальная, и ты обычно не ходишь без футболки LOL**  
  
      На этот раз ответ от Дерека чуть задержался. Настолько, что на мгновение Стайлз подумал, что разговор окончен. Но когда до конца урока осталась пара минут, телефон снова завибрировал.  
  
       **Я убью тебя**  
  
      И через две секунды:  
  
       **И что, черт возьми, значит LOL?**  
  
      Стайлз больше не мог сдерживаться и громко рассмеялся под удивлённые взгляды всех присутствующих. Естественно, за исключением Скотта, которого уже ничто не могло удивить в поведении друга, и Финстока, для которого этот смех только подтвердил то, что он подозревал очень давно: Стайлз был просто с придурью.  
  
      Его неизвестно какой уже косяк на уроке тренера стоил ему полчаса дополнительного времени на тренировке по лакроссу. На самом деле это должен был быть час, но тренер уже хорошо усвоил, что Стайлз не был создан для бега (в прошлый раз, когда тренеру пришло в голову так наказать Стайлза за опоздание, ему чуть не пришлось везти подростка в больницу), да и сам Финсток не хотел терять время.  
  
      Так что с Малией он встретился уже через полчаса.  
  
      Потому что, что-что, а Стайлз всегда был парнем, который выполняет свои обещания. И если он пообещал Малии, что поможет ей с химией, пусть даже сутки спустя, то он собирался сдержать слово. Даже если он все еще не пришел в себя от прошлой ночи с Дереком, был ужасно вымотан, так как спал не больше пары часов, и его тело болело во всех нужных и ненужных местах.  
  
      К счастью, и спасибо малюсеньким чудесам, Малия ничего не сказала, когда они остались наедине в салоне джипа, в котором безошибочно можно было угадать запах секса… Какого чёрта, даже он сам мог почувствовать его, после ночи забав с Дереком, а уж девушке-койоту, с таким развитым нюхом, невозможно было бы не почувствовать его за десятки километров.  
  
      Стайлз даже думать не хотел, как было бы неловко Скотту почувствовать на своем друге запах секса.  
  
      Ну… В этом смысле, Стайлз уже пах так, с тех пор, как начал встречаться с Малией. А до этого, он прекрасно понимал, что и дня не было, чтобы от него не пахло возбуждением и желанием.  
  
      Так что Малия, будучи очень сдержанной девушкой, не стала комментировать сексуальную жизнь своего бывшего парня и своего обретенного двоюродного брата, и молчала всю дорогу до дома Стилински — лучшее место для занятий.  
  
      Она молчала, пока они поднимались по лестнице, и вдруг сморщила нос.  
  
      — Что он здесь делает?  
  
      Стайлз хотел уже было спросить, кого она имеет в виду, поскольку готов был поклясться, что его отец будет дома не раньше, чем через пару часов. Но едва открыв дверь своей комнаты, он нашел ответ.

      Сидящий на его кровати.  
  
      — Дерек? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Дерек даже не удосужился взглянуть на него. Как только он увидел Малию рядом со Стайлзом, он встал, возможно, слишком быстро, как волк, готовый напасть, и сжал кулаки.  
  
      — Что  _она_  здесь делает?  
  
      Стайлз не мог не заметить позу Дерека. Он уже довольно давно наблюдал за всеми движениями оборотней, чтобы знать, что значит легкое рычание, движения бровей или плотно сжатые губы. Добавить к этому, конечно же, очень серьезного типа под два метра ростом, со сжатыми с такой силой кулаками, что Стайлз не понимал, как он их себе еще не сломал, и сомнений, что именно происходит в голове волка не оставалось.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул, устав от всех глупостей.  
  
      На самом деле он думал, что дополнительное время бега на тренировке будет единственной неприятной вещью дня.  
  
      — Я первый спросил, — спокойно сказал он. Но когда Дерек не ответил, конечно же, он не ответил, не поменял позы и злого выражения лица, Стайлз снова вздохнул. — Мы договорились позаниматься.  
  
      Едва заметное движение бровей было единственным, что указало, что Дереку не понравился этот ответ.  
  
      — Разве вчера не было понятно, что я тебе запрещаю?  
  
      — Нет. Вчера ты сказал, что я не могу позаниматься с ней. Но вчера было вчера, а... а сегодня — это сегодня.  
  
      — Так что уходи, — резко вмешалась Малия. — Из-за тебя мы теряем время.  
  
      Дерек с любопытством посмотрел на девушку. Как будто только сейчас понял, что она была там. Или, вернее сказать, будто только сейчас захотел потратить на нее время и признать ее присутствие.  
  
      Но не ограничил себя этим. Он медленно подошел к ней, к двери в комнату Стайлза (и слишком близко к Стайлзу, по его мнению) и посмотрел на нее с высоты своего роста так, чтобы разница в размерах была более чем очевидной.  
  
      — Ты что, хочешь умереть?  
  
      — Дерек, — Стайлз вздохнул рядом с ним, ничуть не впечатленный и не обеспокоенный угрозой. — Не начинай.  
  
      — Убирайся. Сейчас же, — потребовал Дерек, не обращая внимания на слова Стайлза.  
  
      — Я первая пришла.  
  
      — Ну, все! — Стайлз встал между ними, чувствуя дежавю. — Малия никуда не уходит, — обратился он к Дереку. — Если вдруг ты не понял, моя жизнь не крутится вокруг тебя, и если вчера я остался с тобой, это не значит, что теперь я отныне и впредь прилипну к тебе и буду проводить с тобой все время. Потому что у меня, знаешь ли, есть жизнь. И в этой жизни мне хочется встречаться со своими друзьями. А Малия, вообще-то, моя подруга, с которой мне хочется видеться и с которой я как бы обещал вместе позаниматься, — он смочил губы, немного смущенно… и удивленно, что Дерек позволил говорить ему так долго. — Так что, если ты не хочешь остаться и помочь мне объяснить, как создаются химические связи, в чем я глубоко сомневаюсь, то тебе лучше уйти.  
  
      Дерек Хейл посмотрел на Стайлза сверху вниз, как до этого смотрел на Малию. Так, словно вот-вот нападет на нее.  
  
      Как вел себя со Стайлзом с момента их знакомства, когда не понимал, зачем ему связываться с человеком, который ни на секунду не затыкался, но когда они постепенно узнали друг друга, все изменилось. Не так, чтобы полностью прекратить угрозы, потому что потакать Стайлзу во всем было себе дороже, но достаточно, чтобы снова удивить его таким поведением.  
  
      Но Стайлз не позволил недовольству Дерека запугать его и решил отплатить той же монетой. Но, конечно же, его стиль даже не близко не тянул на манеру Дерека, но для беззащитного человека между двумя полу-животными, которые могли обращаться в настоящих волка и койота, был довольно-таки неплох.  
  
      Даже хорошо, что Дерек молча вышел из комнаты, и Стайлз, наконец, мог нормально вдохнуть без густой концентрации животных феромонов вокруг.  
  
      «1-0 в пользу Стайлза Стилински!» — мысленно отметил Стайлз, выкладывая учебники по химии из рюкзака на кровать.  
  
      А потом вспомнил вчерашний день, когда Дерек заставил его уйти с ним и забить на учебу с Малией, что технически уравнивало счёт.  
  
      С другой стороны, если считать момент, когда Дерек кинул его посреди пустыни и свалил с королевой красоты среди охотников за головами, или когда вошел в дом Стайлза с неизвестно откуда добытыми ключами, преимущество явно было на стороне оборотня.  
  
      Что ж, решил Стайлз, проблем с заменой правил игры у него никогда не было: счет начинался с этого момента.  
  
      Так что, да, 1-0 в пользу Стайлза Стилински!


	9. Chapter 9

     Стайлз не видел Дерека уже два дня.  
  
      Досадно, что понял он это только тогда, когда на тренировке по лакроссу во второй половине дня внезапно обнаружил, что он как никогда в хорошей форме. До такой степени, что мог поддерживать ритм остальной команды! Кира, Скотт и Лиам не считались, сколько бы они не утверждали, что не пользовались своим сверхъестественным преимуществом, чтобы вырваться вперед.  
  
      Уже в душе, после тренировки, Стайлз понял, что в такой хорошей форме он был только потому, что две ночи подряд хорошо высыпался без оборотня, которому уж очень хотелось хорошенько трахать его большую часть этих ночей…

      И не то чтобы это было плохо, совсем нет… Более того, его тело (и особенно его задница) были благодарны за перерыв.  
  
      Но уже больше сорока восьми часов он не видел человека, с которым вроде бы как встречался, несмотря на то, что они никогда не говорили на тему свиданий, отношений, чувств и, что ещё хуже, бойфрендов.  
  
      Стайлз, правда, знал, что ни одно из этих слов не вязалось ни с Дереком, ни с ним, так что было вполне логично, что общались они до сих пор так, будто были обычными друзьями.  
  
      Но теперь-то они не были просто друзьями, поэтому между их встречами априори не должно проходить так много времени! И раз Дерек, похоже, не собирался нанести неожиданный визит, и в их последнюю встречу Стайлз выставил его из дома… Стилински только и оставалось идти мириться первому.  
  
      Когда Стайлз приехал в лофт Дерека и пару раз стукнул в дверь, он пришел к выводу, что теперь счёт сравнялся.  
  
      Прошло несколько секунд, а дверь никто не открыл, так что Стайлз решил пригласить сам себя… Не то, чтобы он впервые это делал.  
  
      Дерека он нашел у стола изучающим кучу бумаг и книг, разбросанных по всей поверхности.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, даже не удосужившись поднять взгляд от одной из этих книг.  
  
      — Ну, я проезжал мимо и подумал, что могу зайти поздороваться.  
  
      — Я занят.  
  
      — Чем?  
  
      На этот раз Дерек счел нужным посмотреть на него. Но сделал он это с крепко сжатыми губами и в своей фирменной позе серийного убийцы.  
  
      — Тем, что тебя не касается.  
  
      — Надо же. Смотрю, у тебя продолжается ПМС. — Стайлз не позволил взгляду Дерека задеть себя. Он перестал его пугать очень давно. — Не смотри на меня так обиженно. Ты знаешь, что я прав.  
  
      — Если это все, все ты хотел сказать…  
  
      — Нет, конечно, нет. Ты что, забыл кто я? — Стайлз закрыл за собой дверь, будто это был его собственный дом. — Ты скажешь, какая муха тебя укусила, что ты ведёшь себя как крутой Альфа-самец? Вначале в этом был свой шарм, но теперь это только утомляет.  
  
      — Я такой же, как всегда.  
  
      — И хрена лысого. Даже когда я познакомился с тобой, ты не был таким заносчивым.  
  
      Дерек устало вздохнул, снова сосредоточившись на книге.  
  
      — Люди меняются.  
  
      — Ага, конечно… Может это как-то связано с тем, что теперь ты можешь трансформироваться в настоящего волка? Не знаю. Может слишком много шерсти в определенных местах влияет на твое поведение!  
  
      — Ты не устал нести чушь?  
  
      — Возможно. С тобой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным… — Стайлз посмотрел на книгу, которую до этого момента изучал Дерек. — Что читаешь?  
  
      Дерек устал притворяться, что читает. Снова вздохнув, на этот раз более удручённо, он резко закрыл книгу и опустил ее на стол. И раздражённо посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
      — Почему ты ещё здесь?  
  
      — Потому, что мне захотелось провести немного времени с тобой?  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Зачем? — удивление быстро переросло в злость. Нет, серьезно, ситуация начинала становиться абсурдной. — Может быть я на самом деле мазохист и обожаю проводить время с козлами с комплексом превосходства. Да, скорее всего это.  
  
       _Моя жизнь тоже не вращается вокруг тебя._  
  
      Именно это хотел было сказать Дерек, но вовремя сдержался. Не получится заставить Стайлза прекратить поток оскорблений, если вести себя как полный кретин, и бросаться теми же заявлениями, что были озвучены в адрес волка.  
  
      — Прошлой ночью ты был не против, что я вел себя как козёл.  
  
      — Да, действительно, — продолжил Стайлз высокомерно. — Скорее всего потому, что мы практически не разговаривали. Так что было не слишком заметно, какой ты мудак!  
  
      — Значит, ты за этим пришел? — Дерек вскинул брови. — Чтобы «поговорить» со мной?  
  
      Дерек снова сделал кавычки в воздухе, но на этот раз вышло совсем не так сексуально, как в первый. В этот раз сарказм был более чем очевиден, и Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, как, черт возьми, они перешли на ругань и выбешивание друг друга... А Дерек еще и решил, что ему было интересно только трахаться с ним, хотя на самом деле Стайлз хотел поговорить.  
  
      — Я не имел в виду...  
  
      — Чего ты ждешь? — так же резко прервал его Дерек, хотя на этот раз Стайлз говорил тихо и как-то смущенно. — Или я должен все делать сам? — продолжил он, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди. — А потом ты будешь жаловаться, что я веду себя как Альфа-самец.  
  
      Стайлзу захотелось пинком стереть его полный превосходства взгляд. Или, лучше, битой. Он, бедняга, конечно же не выживет, но сделает всем одолжение и избавит этот мир от этой дерзкой позы, которая просто бесила его.  
  
      Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия, как они до такого докатились.  
  
      Он приехал только поговорить, попытаться все уладить после прошлой стычки. А они вдруг на повышенных тонах спорят и оскорбляют друг друга, а чуть погодя Дерек намекает, что единственное, для чего приехал Стайлз — это потрахаться.  
  
      А это не было правдой.  
  
      Настолько, насколько это возможно, — далеко от правды.  
  
      Хотя и было единственным, чем они занимались с тех пор, как Дерек вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз.  
  
      Если честно, увидев его таким — со скрещенными руками, напряженными мышцами, убийственным выражением лица и одеждой, которая обтягивала его в самых нужных местах, Стайлз понял, почему, оставаясь наедине, они только и делали, что трахались.  
  
      И вообще, это была не вина Стайлза. Дерек был создан для греха... Во всех возможных позах и много раз подряд.  
  
      Внезапно вся обрушившаяся на него злость из-за желания Дерека избавиться от него как от недоразумения, а следом и удивление от намёков, что Стайлзу от него нужен только трах, развалились, как песочный замок. Когда Стилински понял, что это именно то, что он хотел сейчас сделать.  
  
      Только об этом мог сейчас думать.  
  
      И он не был в этом виноват. Правда, нет. Просто вот с таким Дереком невозможно, чтобы кто-нибудь с бушующими гормонами и капелькой мозгов отказался отдаться похоти и желанию как в самом абсурдном клише романтической новеллы.  
  
      Однако взгляд с превосходством начал выводить Стайлза из себя, и он уже думал, что бы такое сказать, дабы стереть его с отвратительно привлекательного лица оборотня. А затем он тщательно обдумал последнее, что тот сказал: всегда приходится все самому.

      У как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, вслед за ней появилась гораздо более интересная… И Стайлз мгновенно покраснел.  
  
      Он никогда не представлял этого с Дереком… Ну, вообще-то представлял, потому что Дерек продолжал быть Дереком и было невозможно не представлять себе миллион раз всякое разное в миллионах всевозможных поз. Но он никогда не думал, что однажды решится сделать это в реальности. Не после криков и оскорблений, ни тем более после того, как сказал, что хотел просто поговорить.  
  
      Но ему всё преподнесли на блюдечке, и Стайлз не был настолько глуп, чтобы упускать возможность.  
  
      Он выдохнул, чтобы избавиться от нервозности, и вызывающе посмотрел на Дерека, который все еще стоял в дерзкой позе с выражением невероятной усталости на лице.  
  
      Ладно. Заканчиваем ожидание!  
  
      Первое, что Стайлз сделал, — без разговоров снял ветровку и кинул на стол. Но оставшись в футболке и джинсах, он пришел к выводу, что ему не нужно ничего объяснять, поскольку все станет явным, как только он начнет действовать.  
  
      С бесстрастным лицом Стайлз направился к Дереку, стараясь, чтобы ни один мускул не дрогнул. И под испытывающим взглядом Дерека, который продолжал сжимать скрещенные на груди руки, Стайлз понял, что все получилось. Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем он думает. И это было идеально.  
  
      Подойдя вплотную, Стайлз остановился. Идеальное положение, чтобы затянуть в поцелуй без малейшего усилия. И чтобы почувствовать чужое дыхание на губах. Стайлз чуть улыбнулся, словно призывая Дерека первым потянуться. А когда Дерек остался таким же бесстрастным, каким был до этого (на самом деле было бы удивительно, поступи он иначе), улыбка Стайлза стала ещё шире.  
  
      И тогда он встал на колени.  
  
      Возможно, сделал он это слишком резко, потому что почувствовал боль, когда стукнулся коленями о пол. Но оно того стоило только потому, как шумно выдохнул Дерек, когда увидел его в этом положении.  
  
      Видя, что Дерек продолжает неподвижно стоять, Стайлз, не спрашивая разрешения, положил ладони на щиколотки оборотня и провел ими по ногам прямо до ремня. Добравшись до пояса, он впервые осмелился посмотреть Дереку в лицо и удовлетворённо улыбнулся, заметив, что вся прошлая уверенность полностью исчезла. Теперь выражение лица волка было более серьезным. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, и Стайлз видел, как его грудь ходит ходуном от частого, взволнованного дыхания.  
  
      Стайлз впитывал этот удивительный образ такого нуждающегося в нем Дерека... как тот жаждал того, что он собирался сделать, и именно это окончательно убедило Стайлза.  
  
      Захватив взгляд Дерека своим, он расстегнул ремень. Сделал это медленно, потому что руки у него дрожали так сильно, что он просто не справился бы с такой простой задачей, если бы делал все в привычном ритме. К счастью, Дерек, казалось, ничего не заметил и остался стоять на месте. Выжидательно и молча.  
  
      Как только с ремнем было покончено, следующими на очереди оказались молния и болт на джинсах. Болт он расстегнул, нажимая на промежность Дерека чуть сильнее, чем необходимо, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся про себя, заметив, что у волка уже крепко стояло. А когда он потянул язычок молнии вниз, очень медленно, так, что металлический звук прокатился по лофту, слабый стон Дерека стал музыкой для ушей Стайлза.  
  
      Стайлз заставил себя перестать смотреть Дереку в глаза. Каких только эмоций не было на лице волка, но ему нужно было сосредоточиться. И у него в жизни бы не получилось, если бы он продолжал смотреть на расширенные зрачки Дерека, на его опускающуюся и поднимающуюся грудь, или на выступившие на лбу капельки пота.  
  
      Нет. Лучше делать то, что собирался, чтобы на этот раз только Дерек получил удовольствие... Хотя, Стайлз тоже довольно неплохо проводил время.  
  
      Когда Стайлз полностью расстегнул молнию, запах секса ударил прямо в нос, и он в предвкушении облизал губы. Пару раз дёрнув, он стянул джинсы, обнажив трусы (черные, конечно), и бросил последний взгляд на человека над собой.  
  
      Глаза Дерека были чуть прикрыты, но его взгляд пристально следил за всеми движениями Стайлза. Он поднес руку к волосам парня на коленях перед собой, но не схватил за волосы и не заставил двигаться. Просто вплел пальцы в пряди.  
  
      Стайлз на несколько секунд отдался приятным прикосновениям пальцев к волосам, и, наконец, стянул трусы достаточно, чтобы освободить внушительную эрекцию Дерека.  
  
      Он уже знал, что она была большой. Прекрасно чувствовал ее каждый раз, когда Дерек натягивал его на себя. Но сейчас она была так близко и ТАКОЙ большой, что сам собой напрашивался вопрос: как, черт побери, ему полностью засунуть ее себе в рот?!  
  
      «Ну, ничего. Я все равно заставлю тебя кричать, даже если не смогу полностью ее заглотить. Или я не Стайлз Стилински».  
  
      Определившись, что придется хорошо постараться, больше тянуть Стайлз не стал. Он приблизил головку твердого и напряжённого члена Дерека к языку и невесомо лизнул ее кончиком, упиваясь пряным вкусом и ее невероятной бархатистостью. Над своей головой услышал хриплый стон Дерека, и хватка в его волосах стала чуть крепче… Хотя и не стала болезненной в полном смысле этого слова.  
  
      «Ничего. Это только начало».  
  
      Удовлетворенный результатом, Стайлз снова лизнул там же, но чуть дольше. Затем ещё раз, сопроводив движение языка мягкой лаской губ, и только после этого осмелился приласкать остальные участки этой восхитительной плоти.  
  
      Его руки продолжали лежать на бедрах Дерека, и он вцепился в них, чтобы удержать равновесие… И заодно чувствовать жар кожи.  
  
      Начал Стайлз с основания члена, и сначала почти робко, прошёлся языком снизу вверх. Добравшись до головки, повторил движение, теперь уже сверху вниз, максимально увлажняя эрекцию и постепенно испытывая больше уверенности в себе.  
  
      Настолько, что после нескольких движений языка сказал сам себе, что этого недостаточно, и подключил к процессу губы, мягко пощипывая ими ствол, не прекращая игривых движений языка.  
  
      И когда вкус Дерека остался выжжен огнем на его теле и оказался самым вкусным, что он когда-либо пробовал, Стайлза понесло. Немного приблизившись к Дереку, он захватил губами головку и всосал член, пока не почувствовал, как он упирается в горло.  
  
      Рвотный позыв появилась сразу, но в это же время рука Дерека сжалась (на этот сильно) в его волосах, и Стайлз изо всех сил старался не отпрянуть. Он замер, дыша через нос, и когда тошнота успокоилась, он попытался еще раз. Сжал губами плоть и всосал, чувствуя, как пальцы Дерека впиваются в кожу головы.  
  
      — Стайлз…  
  
      Голос Дерека никогда не звучал так хрипло и отчаянно. И знание, что виной всему его действия, ободрило Стайлза. Он сжал руки на бедрах Дерека, желая оставить собственную метку, и облизал плоть, которая умещалась во рту, обернул языком головку и, скорее отчаянно, чем чувственно, прошёлся длинными мазками по всему стволу.

      И с каждым движением языка стоны Дерека становились все громче, а хватка в волосах — крепче.  
  
      Он не кричал, как того хотелось бы, но все равно было невероятно. И, вообще-то, это было логично. Если Дерек не кричал, даже когда его пытали или пронзали грудь когтями, то с какой стати ему делать это сейчас? Контроль Дерека был сильнее.  
  
      И пусть он не кричал, его контроль постепенно слабел. Внезапно Стайлз ощутил в своих волосах обе руки и почувствовал, как член Дерека с силой врывается в его рот.  
  
      Стайлз попытался отпрянуть, потому что в этот раз рвотный позыв был намного сильнее, но хватка Дерека не позволила. Хотя у Стайлза получилось немного отодвинуться, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха с членом во рту.  
  
      — Извини, — простонал над ним Дерек, отпуская пряди и просто поглаживая его волосы. Стайлз рискнул взглянуть вверх, впервые с тех пор, как начал ласки, и встретился с пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз Дерека. — Не смог сдержаться, — сказал он подавленно. — Больше не буду делать так грубо, обещаю. Но, пожалуйста, не останавливайся.  
  
      Стайлз тут же чуть не кончил.  
  
      С момента, как он начал облизывать, посасывать и вбирать глубоко это настоящее произведение искусства, он чувствовал, как его собственное тело требует внимания. Но на этот раз он отмахнулся от своих желаний, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на Дереке.  
  
      Но сейчас, видя его в таком состоянии, с надтреснутым голосом, со взглядом, полным желания и просьбой «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не останавливаться»... этого было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы кончить, не прикасаясь к себе.  
  
      Если, в итоге, он не кончил, то только потому, что у него было более важное задание: выполнить просьбу Дерека и дать ему то, что он заслужил.  
  
      Без предупреждения он заглотил член Дерека так глубоко, что коснулся кончиком носа его живота. Каждой клеточкой своего тела почувствовал хриплый стон Дерека и улыбнулся удовлетворённо, когда хватка в волосах стала крепче.  
  
      На этот раз рвотных позывов не было. На этот раз Стайлз знал, что его ждёт и, когда Дерек слабо двинул бёдрами, он удовлетворённо застонал и жадно провел по члену языком. Дерек над ним ответил на стон своим, за которым, на одном дыхании, произнес его имя.  
  
      Он сохранил такой ритм в течении нескольких минут, наслаждаясь охватившими его ощущениями и не знал, что было лучше: так интимно наслаждаться вкусом Дерека или отчаянно нуждающийся в продолжении Дерек, стонущий и возвышающийся над ним.  
  
      Дерек, в свою очередь, не переставал медленно двигать бедрами. Достаточно, чтобы окунуться в чудесные ощущения горячего, влажного рта, не причиняя боли.  
  
      Но с каждой секундой становилось все труднее контролировать себя, ограничиваясь короткими толчками, ведь Стайлз так идеально принимал его, позволяя своим стонам вибрировать на члене… И когда он двинул бедрами чуть сильнее, и они оба ответили на это протяжными, почти отчаянными стонами, Дерек не смог больше остановиться.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал, как пальцы Дерека сильнее сжали его волосы, и со следующим проникновением головка его члена ударилась о стенки горла. Но Стайлз был к этому готов, поэтому просто застонал от удовольствия. И продолжал стонать, пока Дерек трахал его рот.  
  
      Стайлз не убрал рук с его бедер, вцепился в них сильнее в поисках поддержки. Держался за них, ощущая жар кожи, и позволил Дереку взять контроль.  
  
      Толчки не становились быстрее, но с каждым разом были все глубже и длиннее, чередуясь с короткими и неглубокими. Дерек оттягивал оргазм, но сомнений, что он желал его, не было. И хотел достигнуть его, находясь во рту Стайлза.  
  
      Он никак не предупредил. Да и Стайлз знал, что он этого не сделает. Знал, что Дерек прекрасно понимает, что ему не нужно разрешение, чтобы заговорить. Если бы Стайлз не хотел, чтобы Дерек кончил ему в рот, он бы первым отпрянул, едва заметив, что все выходит из-под контроля.  
  
      Поэтому он остался на месте, наслаждаясь ощущением, как Дерек, отчаянно желая достигнуть оргазма, трахает его рот, и внезапно почувствовал горячую влагу, наполняющую рот.  
  
      Стайлз даже не успел запаниковать и решить, будет он глотать ее или нет. Почувствовав горячую струю, ударяющуюся о горло и язык, и на заднем плане хриплый стон Дерека, снова и снова бормочущий его имя, он проглотил все, словно это был деликатес. И как только почувствовал сладкое с ноткой горечи, но невероятно вкусное семя Дерека, он захотел поглотить все, двигая ртом и языком, чтобы последние спазмы оргазма были еще более интенсивными и приятными.  
  
      И внезапно все прекратилось.  
  
      Секунду назад его рот был наполнен восхитительной плотью Дерека, а на вторую — пуст. Он поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, что Дерек действительно был доволен так, как говорили об этом его стоны.  
  
      То, как Дерек смотрел на него, — с почти отчаянным желанием сделать своим, — чуть ли не выбросило Стайлза в оргазм.  
  
      Но он ничего не успел сделать.  
  
      Дерек схватил его за футболку, потянул вверх и в мгновение овладел губами, разделяя вкус семени, оставшегося на губах, и удовлетворенно постанывая от собственной спермы во рту Стайлза. И когда Стайлз подумал, что умрет от асфиксии, — настолько крепким и продолжительным был поцелуй, — Дерек, наконец, отпустил его.  
  
      Но не для того, чтобы дать отдохнуть.  
  
      Стайлз все ещё пытался отдышаться, когда Дерек стянул с него футболку и расстегнул молнию на штанах, а в следующую секунду уложил на металлический стол, согнув почти пополам в идеальном положении, чтобы трахнуть.  
  
      Голова все еще кружилась от агрессивных действий Дерека. Но когда он почувствовал, как несколько пальцев вошли в него, все перестало быть важным. Все, кроме уже смазанных пальцев, растягивающих его.  
  
      К счастью, Стайлз ждал этого довольно давно и совсем не обратил внимания на лёгкое жжение. Особенно, когда к жжению прибавился укус Дерека в шею, который тот зализал и поцеловал, словно это была самая вкусная вещь в мире.  
  
      Металлический стол под ним холодил его обнаженную кожу. Но после того, как Дерек начал целовать и трогать его, он почувствовал такой жар, что подумал, что грохнется в обморок.  
  
      Определенно, фиксация Дерека поиметь его на этом столе была более чем логична. Идеальная высота и, что ещё лучше, стол был достаточно крепким и не должен был сломаться от слишком агрессивных действий.  
  
      А в том, что Дерек хотел сделать все агрессивно, сомнений не было.  
  
      Губы оборотня клеймили кожу его шеи, покрывая бесконечными засосами. Внезапно его пальцы коснулись простаты и Стайлз начал почти неосознанно кончать. Логично, что оргазм наступил так скоро. В конце концов, последние двадцать минут, наслаждаясь телом Дерека, он отчаянно хотел кончить.  
  
      Дерек продолжил целовать и кусать его шею, трахая задницу пальцами, пока Стайлз все еще изливался, ни на что не имея сил, кроме громких стонов, прижимаясь горячими щеками к металлической поверхности, упиваясь ощущениями, сохраняя их в памяти...

      Внезапно пальцы Дерека исчезли, и Стайлз предположил, что именно сейчас оборотень, как в прошлый раз в этот самый момент, — отнесет его в кровать, чтобы продолжить.  
  
      Но на этот раз Дерек не хотел терять времени. Воспользовавшись идеальным положением Стайлза с идеально приподнятой для траха задницей, Дерек заменил пальцы своим членом, войдя одним слитным, но медленным толчком, пока Стайлз все ещё продолжал кончать.  
  
      Чувствовать Дерека внутри, все ещё не придя в себя от оргазма (вернее сказать, даже не закончив изливаться), — это ощущение должно быть убило несколько нейронов в мозгу Стайлза. Потому что с этого момента он воспринимал только Дерека внутри себя — как тот жестко проникал в него, все сильнее вжимая в стол.  
  
      Не очень отчётливо воспринимал свои стоны, вздохи и нет-нет крики, когда Дерек проезжался по простате, заставляя его член снова наливаться кровью. Едва чувствовал руки Дерека, удерживающие его каждый раз, когда он раз за разом погружался в его тело, хотя скорее всего сжимал он сильно, отчаянно желая сделать своим.  
  
      Если бы Стайлз был хоть немного в себе, он бы признал, что это было ненормально. Что в этом вообще не было смысла, так как только минуту назад они ссорились, а в следующую — трахались, словно давно этого не делали, хотя на самом деле буквально пару ночей назад вытворяли то же самое.  
  
      Но в этот момент здравомыслие Стайлза полетело к чертям, поэтому он просто продолжил лежать на столе, отчаянно цепляясь за края, в безуспешной попытке ответить на толчки Дерека, позволяя пользоваться собой и прекратить, как только этого захочется оборотню.  
  
      Случилось это только десять минут спустя, когда Стайлз снова кончил и отключился на несколько секунд из-за того, что Дерек с силой продолжал таранить его простату и удовольствие началось смешиваться с болью.  
  
      Когда он пришел в себя, ощутил несколько жёстких толчков Дерека, укус в плечо и наполняющее его горячее семя.  
  
      Все ещё кончая, Дерек совсем по-животному зарычал и внезапно вышел из Стайлза, чтобы последние капли спермы упали прямо на его задницу и спину.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал тёплую сперму Дерека на коже, как она скользит по анусу, из которого уже начала вытекать горячая порция семени, и его член болезненно дёрнулся, захотел снова налиться кровью, но не смог. После случившегося это было просто невозможно, но его тело просило, чтобы Дерек продолжал трахать его. Даже тогда, когда само было ни на что не способно.  
  
      Дерек продолжал изливаться на кожу Стайлза, постанывая от наслаждения и наблюдая, как растраханный анус заливает полосами его спермы. Не справившись с соблазном, он хорошенько размазал пальцами семя по заднице, а затем скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь, возвращая часть спермы на ее законное место: в тело Стайлза.  
  
      Только болезненный и измождённый стон Стайлза остановил его желание продолжить трахать его пальцами, и, наконец, Дерек отстранился. Он оглядел неподвижно лежащего на столе, всего покрытого потом, тяжело дышащего Стилински и перевернул его на спину.  
  
      Вся кожа Стайлза была влажной и покрасневшей, особенно шея, которую безжалостно терзали его зубы.  
  
      «Так никто не усомнится, что он мой», — подумал Дерек, довольный результатом.  
  
      В этот момент Стайлз приподнял веки и шало улыбнулся, и был, скорее, мертв, чем жив. Дерек вцепился ему в затылок, приподнимая, и поцеловал такие аппетитные губы.  
  
      Стайлз не ответил на поцелуй. Даже не схватился за Дерека, чтобы удержать равновесие, так как все ещё не до конца пришел в себя, чтобы совершать какие-либо действия. К счастью, Дерек держал крепко, поэтому падение ему не грозило.  
  
      Что касается поцелуя, Стайлз только и мог, что позволить Дереку кусать, облизывать и пожирать свои губы как угодно и сколь угодно.  
  
      Он все еще чувствовал губы Дерека на своих, когда его тело сказало «хватит» и позволило усталости накрыть его.

 


	10. Chapter 10

     Стайлзу снова приснилось, что Дерек умирает.  
  
      На самом деле, это были скорее воспоминания событий в мексиканской пустыне рядом с остатками Ацтекского храма, разница была лишь в том, что во сне конец был другим. Если в реальности Стайлз знал, что с момента звонка Лидии Дерек был мертв всего минуту, спустя которую уже увидел его, то во сне Дерек так и не появлялся… Отчего боль в груди, которая еле позволяла дышать, становилась только сильнее, до такой степени, что он начинал чувствовать, будто тонет.

 

      Просыпался он от этого кошмара всегда одинаково: прижимая ладонь к груди и лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам, тяжело дыша и надеясь найти хоть что-то, что подтвердило бы, что Дерек жив.  
  
      Самыми худшими были первые такие сны. Особенно, когда он просыпался один у себя в комнате, и все, казалось, указывало на то, что Дерек мертв. Тогда он плакал в кровати, крепко сжимая простыни, и только отец мог успокоить его, когда вбегал в комнату и говорил, что это просто кошмар. Чтобы он не беспокоился и все живы. В безопасности.  
  
      Стайлз понимал, что это был идеальный момент для признания отцу, что они с Хейлом теперь вместе. И что все изменилось, и причина, по которой ему снятся кошмары с Дереком в том, что оборотень умер в той пустыне.  
  
      Но тогда Стайлз был не совсем уверен, что конкретно изменилось в их отношениях. Да, они поцеловались, еще и на глазах у его друзей. И Стайлз расстался с Малией, а Дерек заверил его, что Брэйден больше ничего для него не значит… Но с тех пор больше ничего не было. А после первого поцелуя они даже не поговорили, потому что Дерек остался в Мексике на поиски матери Малии.  
  
      Так что Стайлз убедил сам себя, что ничего не рассказал отцу, потому что сам не знал, что точно происходит.  
  
      К счастью, когда ему опять снилась смерть Дерека, было проще убеждать себя, что этого не случилось. Как только он просыпался в постели, дрожа от мысли о гибели Дерека, ему просто нужно было подойти к шкафу и достать из верхнего ящика куртку, которую Дереку пришлось оставить, когда он поспешно сбегал из его дома в последний раз, и которую Стайлз не собирался возвращать. Потому что достаточно было вжаться в нее лицом, вдохнуть запах кожи и уникальный запах Дерека, и становилось легче в считанные секунды.  
  
      Все хорошо. Дерек жив.  
  
      На этот раз, увидев во сне холодное и безжизненное тело Дерека на песчаном полу, не понадобилось искать куртку. Достаточно было просто сесть на кровати и понять, что Стайлз находится в лофте Дерека.  
  
      Однако факт, что Дерека не было рядом, вовсе не утешал, хотя это был далеко не первый раз, когда он оставляет Стайлза одного.  
  
      — Доброе утро.  
  
      Если что-то могло удивить больше, чем отсутствие Дерека, так это присутствие там последнего человека, которого хотелось бы сейчас видеть.  
  
      — Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил он из кровати охотницу за головами. Брэйден сидела на диване, сложив ноги на чайном столике, и нагло его разглядывала. — Ты меня не расслышала?  
  
      — Извини, — высокомерно сказала она, сложив руки на груди, — не имею привычки разговаривать с людьми, которые не здороваются по утрам.  
  
      — Где Дерек? — Стайлз покрутил головой и зарычал, когда она промолчала. — Ладно, доброе утро, — саркастично улыбнулся он. — Ну? Где Дерек?  
  
      — Я не знаю. Когда я приехала, он уже ушел.  
  
      — Ушел?  
  
      — Какие-то дела, — неохотно прокомментировала Брэйден, вставая с дивана и подходя к кровати, на которой все ещё сидел Стайлз. — Он прислал мне сообщение, что хочет что-то рассказать.  
  
      — И что, ты несешься вприпрыжку, как только он присылает тебе сообщение? — Стилински покачал головой. — Честно, слишком много желания увидеться с ним.  
  
      — И это говорит мальчик, который просыпается голым в его постели, — она сверху донизу осмотрела тело Стайлза, который пытался прикрыться одеялом. — Миленькие отметины.  
  
      Стайлз покраснел.  
  
      Но мгновенно понял, что это было хорошей возможностью прояснить некоторые моменты.  
  
      — Спасибо, — едко улыбнулся он. — Что ж поделать? Стоит только Дереку увидеть меня, так бедняга теряет контроль и становится таким властным.  
  
      Брейден снова осмотрела его с игривой улыбкой на полных губах.  
  
      — Да... Я помню ощущения.  
  
      Стайлз изо всех сил старался снова не покрыться предательским румянцем, а затем отчаянно пытался найти идеальный ответ, пока торопливо одевался. Он не прочь был щеголять голым по лофту Хейла, если бы Дерек был единственным, кто на него смотрел. Но в компании этой Барби он чувствовал себя не очень комфортно, честно.  
  
      К счастью, Брэйден была немного воспитана и отвернулась к окну, предоставляя Стайлзу немного личного пространства, чтобы одеться.  
  
      Он почти уже завязал шнурки, когда дверь открылась и появился Дерек.  
  
      В руке он держал несколько коричневых папок, в которых Стайлз мгновенно распознал те, что были в офисе шерифа для каждого открытого дела в округе.  
  
      Стайлз ждал внятных объяснений Дерека, но оборотень просто внимательно смотрел на своих гостей.  
  
      — Где ты был? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Дерек Брэйден.  
  
      — Ты попросил меня прийти.  
  
      — Но не немедленно, — сказал он, положив папки на стол.  
  
      — Видишь? — Стайлз воспользовался возможностью уколоть Брэйден, и подошёл к столу, чтобы засунуть нос в то, что принес Дерек.  
  
      Дерек даже не удосужился спросить. Это же Стайлз, а для Стайлза говорить бессмыслицы — это нормально. Дерек уже к ним привык и просто вел себя так, будто тот ничего не сказал и не сделал.  
  
      — Ты принесла то, что я спросил? — спросил он Брэйден, и та кивнула.  
  
      — А что ты просил?  
  
      С момента возвращения, Дерек впервые посмотрел на Стайлза. Но вместо того, чтобы приветствовать его как положено простым «доброе утро» или даже поцелуем, он сжал губы и слегка качнул головой.  
  
      — Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он устало, несмотря на то, что день только начался.  
  
      Стайлз завис на несколько секунд.  
  
      Ему даже пришлось вцепиться в стол, чтобы сохранить равновесие, потому что ноги начали дрожать.  
  
      Этого он точно не ожидал.  
  
      — Что?! Нет. Почему?  
  
      — Тебе не нужно в школу?  
  
      — Я могу прогулять, — ляпнул он, не подумав, и Дерек в неверии вскинул бровь. — Ладно. Мне не стоит прогуливать, но я мог бы.  
  
      — Иди в школу.  
  
      — Нет! Я хочу остаться.  
  
      — Ты что, не видишь, что Дерек не хочет, чтобы ты остался? — Вмешалась Брэйден.  
  
      — Извини, но Дереку не нужно, чтобы кто-то говорил за него! — Стайлз зло подскочил к наемнице, которая стояла у окна. — Я хоть и мало сейчас говорю, но это не значит, что я глупый! Так что прекрати обращаться со мной так, словно я не способен понять, что он хочет мне сказать!

      — И поэтому ты не знаешь, о чем меня просил Дерек... — прокомментировала Брэйден, улыбаясь скорее зло, чем снисходительно.  
  
      — А Дерек не глухой и прекрасно вас слышит, — отрезал Дерек, теряя терпение. Хотя он пытался выглядеть более спокойно, когда обратился к Стайлзу. — Иди в школу. Позже поговорим.  
  
      — Предпочитаю остаться.  
  
      Но Дерек не хотел продолжать дискуссию, которая могла растянуться на часы.  
  
      Поэтому предпочел зарубить ее на корню и, схватив Стайлза за руку, отвел к входной двери, которую открыл одним толчком.  
  
      — Я все тебе расскажу, обещаю. Но не сейчас.  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
      — Потому что я пока не уверен, что происходит.  
  
      — Но ей ты все рассказываешь!  
  
      Дерек отпустил руку Стайлза, чтобы молча посмотреть на наемницу. Ему действительно нужно было поговорить с ней. И желательно без Стайлза.  
  
      — Иди в школу.  
  
      Стайлз даже не скрывал недовольства, когда Дерек снова и снова отказывался рассказать, что происходит. Он зло схватил ветровку, которая так и пролежала на столе с вечера, и направился к двери.  
  
      — Как пожелает, о великий Альфа, — подчеркнуто саркастично произнес он. — Ещё прибежишь ко мне за помощь, когда твоя дорогая Брэйден не сможет тебе помочь.  
  
      Стайлз сам закрыл за собой дверь, громко захлопнув. Однако Дерек слышал череду оскорблений в их с Брэйден адрес, пока он не забрался в джип и, взвизгнув колесами авто, не уехал.


	11. Chapter 11

      Стайлз не мог выкинуть из головы то, как Дерек выставил его из лофта.  
  
      Когда он приехал к нему, то свято верил, что на этот раз все будет хорошо. Что на это раз они не будут ругаться, трахаться или вести себя так, словно не знают друг друга.  
  
      Стайлзу уже все осточертело.  
  
      Может быть у него не было большого опыта в отношениях, но он знал, что только сексом сыт не будешь. Какого черта?! Даже с Малией, девушкой, которая последние два года прожила в лесу одна в облике койота, у него были более нормальные отношения со спокойными вечерами перед телевизором или за учебой, они даже ужинали вместе с его отцом. Почему с Дереком он не мог делать то же самое?

      Те отношения были гораздо более нормальными, чем то, что у них с Дереком, где секс и ссоры — единственное, что было между ними.  
  
      «Может быть, мне нужно просто послать его подальше», — думал Стайлз. Если этот козёл предпочитал остаться с Брэйден, а его выгнать, то тут терял только Дерек.  
  
      А ему незачем терять время на сожаления из-за придурка, в которого он втюрился по самые помидоры.  
  
      Да. Узнать, каким на самом деле был Дерек в близости, было полным шоком. В глубине души Стайлз понимал — не его вина, что человек, в которого он был влюблен и чуть ли не на пьедестал возносил, оказался полнейшим придурком.  
  
      Так что лучшее, что он мог сделать сейчас, зная всю правду, — забыть его…  
  
      Если бы это было так просто...  
  


***

  
  
      Стайлз отвел взгляд от учебника химии, которую безуспешно пытался читать последние десять минут. Голова совсем не хотела учиться. Рядом с ним, сидя за одним из столиков в столовой, Малия выделяла красным все, что читала, и Стайлз не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
  
      — Что? — спросила она, когда заметила его взгляд.  
  
      — Ничего. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты занимаешься.  
  
      Малия смущенно посмотрела в книгу, затем на него, после чего застенчиво улыбнулась, тем самым становясь больше похожей на нормального подростка. Внезапно она закрыла книгу, и стала более серьезной и сосредоточенной.  
  
      — Я думала, сегодня ты с Дереком встречаешься.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул от смены темы. В такие моменты Малия полностью оправдывала фамилию Хейл, потому что была такой же прямолинейной, как и все ее представители... кроме Питера иногда. Хотя в его случае было ещё более жутко, когда он появлялся оттуда, откуда его не ждали.  
  
      В глубине души он должен был быть благодарен, что Малия так долго не поднимала эту тему. В конце концов, идея остаться позаниматься в школе после уроков принадлежала ему, но он все еще не объяснил ей, к чему такая резкая смена планов, ведь накануне Стайлз сказал, что проведет весь день с Дереком.  
  
      — В планах произошли изменения, — он ждал, что Малия потребует подробностей, и он приготовил кучу оправданий, чтобы не сказать: «Дерек без объяснений выгнал меня из лофта этим утром после того, как хорошенько оттрахал ночью, чтобы пошушукаться с Барби». Но Малия просто кивнула, и Стайлз вспомнил, что это же Малия.  
  
      Однако, когда она уже открыла книгу и прочитала несколько параграфов, то снова закрыла ее и внимательно посмотрела на Стайлза.  
  
      — Я рада, что ты хочешь видеться со мной, — сказала она тихо, почти шепотом.  
  
      Изменение в поведении Малии удивило Стайлза больше, чем то, что он впервые услышал, как она радуется чему-то.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Почему я не должен хотеть видеться с тобой? Я знаю, что последние несколько дней были немного сумасшедшими. А поведение Дерека просто дикое! Но я тебя уверяю, что он не такой и не держит на тебя зла. Просто у него ПМС и…  
  
      — Это естественно, что он так ведёт себя со мной, — перебила его Малия. — Он ревнует.  
  
      — Дерек не… — он не закончил фразу и посмотрел на девушку, широко раскрыв глаза. — Подожди. Ну-ка, повтори.  
  
      — Что он ревнует? Ладно. Дерек ревнует.  
  
      — Бог мой, это правда, — он поднес руки к раззявленному рту. — И как я ничего не понял?!  
  
      — Я думала, ты самый умный из нас.  
  
      — Так оно и есть, но… — он подскочил... просто не смог усидеть на месте. — Вот козёл. А ещё смеялся надо мной из-за того, что я приревновал его к Барби-байкерше, а выходит, что с ним происходит тоже самое. И к кому ревнует, к своей кузине?!  
  
      — Какая разница, что мы из одной семьи?  
  
      Стайлз от вопроса впал в ступор…  
  
      — Ну… Да. Никакой, но…  
  
      — Так что, сделаешь это?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Что ж ещё? Заставишь его ревновать.  
  
      И снова ответ Малии был таким прямым, что Стайлз на мгновение не совсем был уверен, что происходит. Может он и был намного умнее и проницательнее, чем большинство ребят его возраста, но в разговорах с Хейлами всегда случался момент, когда он чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом.  
  
      — Не понял.  
  
      Малия сжала зубы, низко зарычав, и ее глаза окрасились голубым.  
  
      — Он ко мне ревнует, идиот, — объяснила она, приближаясь к Стайлзу. — Я могу помочь, чтобы он приревновал больше.  
  
      Стайлз, который теперь понимал, о чем на самом деле она говорит, задумался.  
  
      Честно, идея отплатить Дереку той же монетой, звучала очень заманчиво. Он заслужил это после того, что обращался с ним как с марионеткой со дня возвращения. Но использовать для этого Малию... Это совсем другое.  
  
      — Не знаю, Малия. Будет очень жестоко использовать тебя... Ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
      — Нет, не понимаю.  
  
      — Боже, Малия. Как такое возможно, что ты дочь Питера? Клянусь, иногда я предпочитаю общение с ним. По крайней мере, ему не нужно все объяснять, — отчаянно сказал он, но затем тщательно обдумал то, что только что сказал. — Поверить не могу, что сказал, что предпочитаю тебе Питера, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
      — Я могла бы сделать это. Если ты попросишь меня.  
  
      Малия говорила искренне.  
  
      И Стайлз знал, что она сделала бы это. Что бы он ни попросил ее, будь это поцелуй перед Дереком или что-то большее, она бы не отказала. Стайлз не сомневался, что Малия не совсем согласна с расставанием, хотя он четко объяснил, что теперь они только друзья, потому что он с Дереком.  
  
      Взгляды в классе, случайные прикосновения, которые не были случайными, то, как она прижималась к нему, когда в этом не было необходимости… Все это не оставляло места для сомнений в том, что Малия все еще считала его своим парнем и просто ждала, когда Стайлз сделает следующий шаг.  
  
      Но Стайлз не мог этого сделать.  
  
      — Я не буду этого делать, — наконец сказал он.  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
      — Потому что это неправильно, Малия. Я не собираюсь использовать тебя в своих интересах, когда понятно, что... — он указал на нее, а затем на себя, пытаясь таким образом дать себя понять.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Что ты еще что-то чувствуешь ко мне.  
  
      — Я до сих пор чувствую что-то к тебе, — прямо сказала она, — никогда не переставала.

      — И именно поэтому это неправильно.  
  
      — Я не понимаю. Ты продолжаешь смотреть на меня в классе. И видишься со мной.  
  
      — Потому что ты мой друг. Я хочу, чтобы мы продолжали дружить.  
  
      — А мы не можем быть друзьями, которые занимаются сексом?  
  
      — Что?! Нет, конечно, нет.  
  
      — Дерек не разрешает тебе заниматься сексом с другими людьми, кроме себя?  
  
      — Нет. Дело не в этом. И может хватит говорить слова секс и Дерек в одном предложении?! — крикнул он резко. — Это невероятно отвлекающе.  
  
      — Отвлекающе — нет такого слова.  
  
      — О, господи, — Стайлз хотел было ее придушить, но вспомнил, что когда в последний раз так сделал, Малия кинулась ему на шею. В прямом смысле этого слова. — Тебе надо прекращать встречи с Лидией. Ты мне нравилась больше, когда не была такой всезнайкой.  
  
      — Это значит, что я тебе больше не нравлюсь?  
  
      И снова Стайлз возненавидел себя за то, что использовал в общении с Малией сарказм, ведь она все ещё не слишком различала оттенки речи.  
  
      — Нет. Конечно, ты мне нравишься, — он взял ее за руку. — Я же тебе уже говорил. Ты невероятная девушка и в глубине души я знаю, что я полный идиот, что расстался с тобой.  
  
      Малия смущённо улыбнулась и медленно потянулась к губам Стайлза.  
  
      Время для Стайлза будто замедлилось, и у него была куча времени, чтобы избежать судьбоносного момента соединения его губ с губами Малии.  
  
      Несмотря на это, он ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить поцелуй.  
  
      Он знал, что это неправильно. Что не должен. Но он очень хорошо помнил вкус этих губ. Какими сладкими, горячими и нежными они были, и немного неуклюжими... Именно поэтому он любил поцелуи Малии. Неуверенные и одновременно робкие, но полные надежд и искренности.  
  
      С Дереком у него не было ничего подобного.  
  
      С ним была только страсть и почти отчаянное желание доминировать над другим. Практически с того момента, как они оказывались голыми, поцелуев почти не было, потому что все сосредоточивалось на ебле, желании пометить и как можно скорее кончить… Только чтобы начать все сначала, пока оба не отрубятся от усталости...  
  
      Целуя Малию, он спрашивал сам себя, почему с Дереком не могло быть так. Это его губы он хотел так целовать. С ним хотел часами болтать обо всем и одновременно ни о чем, просто наслаждаясь его компанией.  
  
      Почему не могло быть так?  
  
      Внезапно какой-то звук привлек его внимание и Стайлз разорвал поцелуй. Развернулся и его сердце остановилось, когда он увидел Дерека в нескольких метрах от них.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что его поймал на горячем последний человек, который должен был это увидеть, задело Стайлза не неожиданное появление Дерека.  
  
      То, что больше всего его тронуло и больно кольнуло в сердце — это выражение лица Дерека. Стайлз никогда не видел у него такого взгляда, несмотря на то, что знал, это было то, что, должно быть, видел в своем отражении Дерек Хейл каждый раз, оставаясь в одиночестве: взгляд, полный боли и грусти, смешанный с горьким вкусом предательства.  
  
      Стайлз подошел к нему, чтобы попытаться объяснить произошедшее. Сказать ему, что это не то, чем кажется, и что, на самом деле, все начала Малия. И хотя он действительно целовал ее, думал он о нем. Это его он хотел так целовать — аккуратно, вкладывая в это простое действие всю свою душу.  
  
      Да. Стайлз знал, что это абсурдное и нелепое оправдание. Но, по крайней мере, попытаться стоило.  
  
      Только ему не дали возможности сказать ни единого слова. Едва Стайлз сделал шаг в сторону волка, Дерек развернулся спиной и побежал.  
  
      Стайлз попытался догнать его. Он бежал изо всех сил, но чуть погодя понял, что это нелепо.  
  
      Ему в жизни не догнать Дерека.  
  
      Он остановился, тяжело дыша, но совсем не из-за бега. Смотрел, как Дерек отдаляется все дальше и дальше, пока его фигура не исчезла на горизонте.  
  
      Тогда Стайлз понял, что впервые с тех пор, как познакомился с ним, увидел, как Дерек убегает от чего-то.  
  
      И знание, что убегал Дерек от него, только усиливало боль от того, что он только что сделал.


	12. Chapter 12

      Стайлз оставил кучу сообщений, как текстовых, так и голосовых, когда после его многочисленных звонков Дерек выключил телефон. Становилось понятно — это не поможет, потому что, если кто-то и мог сутками не подавать признаков жизни, так это Дерек Хейл.  
  
      Тогда Стайлз приступил к плану Б — попросить прощения лично. С этим у него не было никаких проблем, так как конкретно в этот раз облажался именно он. И, к счастью, в отличие от Дерека, он не считал, что от элементарных извинений пострадает его мужественность.

   Поэтому на следующий день после уроков, прошедших мимо ушей, так как Стайлз был поглощен телефоном, он заявился в лофт.  
  
      И впервые с тех пор, как он узнал о существовании этого места, лофт был заперт на ключ.  
  
      Странное чувство охватило Стайлза, когда он дёрнул дверь, а та не открылась.  
  
      Сразу стало понятно, что Дерек ушел. Но когда раньше он покидал лофт на две недели, сопровождая Кору в Южную Америку, дверь оставалась открытой. Здание было почти заброшено, и оборотень никогда не боялся, что заберется вор… Слава богу, что и красть там было нечего.  
  
      Так что сейчас закрытая дверь довольно сильно обескуражила.  
  
      Что это значит? Что Дерек уехал, на этот раз навсегда?  
  
      Нет. Это было невозможно.  
  
      Если он не сбежал, даже когда Девкалион перебил половину его стаи, или когда ему пришлось прощаться с едва обретенной Корой, бессмысленно было делать это сейчас только потому, что какой-то сопляк, с которым он встречался, изменил ему с другой.  
  
      Это было абсурдно.  
  
      Абсурдно, потому что если бы Дерек действительно уехал, то повёл бы себя как ребенок, делающий из мухи слона! И особенно, если бы его  _на самом деле_  разозлило, что Стайлз поцеловал Малию, то Дерек Хейл был оборотнем, который всегда продолжал двигаться вперёд, невзирая на неприятности на своем пути, и никогда не позволял поступкам других людей задеть себя.  
  
      Если уж он продолжил двигаться вперёд после смерти семьи и предательства дяди, то нет никакого смысла уезжать сейчас, чтобы оказаться подальше от подростка, с которым он не был вместе и двух недель. Если вообще можно было сказать, что они встречались.  
  
      Тогда где, черт возьми, был Дерек?  
  
      После похода в лофт, Стайлз попробовал поискать в других местах Бэйкон Хиллз, где когда-либо видел Дерека. Сначала в старом, практически полностью разрушенном доме. Затем на заброшенной железнодорожной станции и, наконец, в нескольких местах в лесу, куда, как он знал, Дерек ходил один... Включая место, куда Стайлз поклялся никогда больше не возвращаться: Неметон.  
  
      И везде результат был один и тот же: пусто.  
  
      Казалось, будто оборотень провалился сквозь землю.  
  
      Не желая признать, насколько он обеспокоен, Стайлз спросил Скотта, может ли он почувствовать его, но друг виновато ответил «нет». Что с тех пор, как Дерек исчез, он безуспешно пытался уловить его запах по всему городу.  
  
      И так, в полном неведении о местонахождении Дерека, прошло три дня.  
  
      Стайлз начинал отчаиваться. Настолько, что рассматривал вариант попросить отца подать Дерека Хейла в розыск во всем округе.  
  
      Но проблема заключалась в том, что, если бы он это сделал, ему пришлось бы ответить на множество вопросов. А он еще не был готов. Если он не хотел говорить правду, когда был с Дереком, то теперь, когда существовала вероятность, что между ними все кончено, признаваться было бы немного глупо.  
  
      С этими мыслями Стайлз вернулся домой после ещё одного бестолкового учебного дня. К счастью, завтра была суббота, и он мог всю её посвятить поискам Дерека.  
  
      Вот только он понятия не имел, где ещё искать, а использовать последний свой козырь, — звонить Брэйден — он все еще не решался.  
  
      Стайлз вошел в свою комнату... и от испуга чуть не упал, увидев сидящего на кровати человека.  
  
      Если бы это был Дерек, вместо этого он бы подбежал и бросился ему на шею.  
  
      Но хотя человек, который спокойно смотрел на него, тоже был Хейлом, чувства, которые он вызывал, были не такими теплыми, как те, что вызвал бы его племянник.  
  
      — Боже мой! Питер? — спросил он, прижав руку к сердцу.  
  
      — Рад видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Вижу, пугаешься ты так же легко, как в первый раз.  
  
      — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Как они выпустили тебя из той тюрьмы?  
  
      — Выпустили? — он спокойно улыбнулся. — Кто сказал, что меня выпустили?  
  
      — Что?..  
  
      — И снова некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, — легкая улыбка Питера Хейла превратилась в кривую и жуткую, и словно говорила, что все идет в соответствии с его планами.  
  
      Стайлз предпочел не думать о том, что может происходить у Питера в голове, поскольку у него было слишком много собственных проблем. Он кинул рюкзак на пол, прислонился к компьютерному столу и нагло уставился на неожиданного визитера. Не удивил Стайлза только его гардероб — стопроцентно Питеровский — рубашка с длинным рукавом и с V-образным вырезом, а ведь кто-то должен был сказать ему, что она слишком провокационная для человека его возраста... Как бы невероятно хорошо она на нем не сидела.  
  
      — Ну, и? — Стайлз сложил руки на груди. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Просто поболтать. Нам давно стоило поговорить.  
  
      — А, да?  
  
      — Да… Думаю, у меня ни разу не было возможности завести знаменитый разговор «сделаешь больно моей дочери, и будешь страдать… сильно», — он чуть прищурился, склонив голову к плечу. — Отцы же ещё ведут этот разговор, верно? Даже со всем этим технологическим прорывом нельзя быть полностью уверенным.  
  
      Стайлз скрестил руки и в отчаянии посмотрел в потолок. Сейчас у него не было времени подыгрывать Питеру, в чем бы игра ни заключалась.  
  
      — А я не знаю, Питер. У меня никогда не было стабильных отношений, и я не в курсе, по-прежнему ли принято свёкру запугивать жениха своей дочери, когда они только начинают встречаться.  
  
      Питер помолчал несколько секунд, внимательно смотря на Стайлза без тени улыбки на лице.  
  
      — Ты говоришь мне, что отношения с моей дочерью не стабильны? — спросил он проницательно. — Что ты просто хочешь хорошо провести с ней время, как не пойми с кем?  
  
      — Что?! Нет, конечно, нет, — Стайлз с трудом сглотнул. — Я бы никогда не подумал так о Малии.  
  
      — Хорошо. Значит у нас на повестке не состоявшийся до сих пор разговор, — он похлопал ладонью по матрасу, приглашая Стайлза сесть рядом. — Спокойно. Я не собираюсь тебя есть.  
  
      — Конечно. Потому что это будет не первый раз.  
  
      — Сколько раз мне ещё нужно повторить, что теперь я подлеченный психопат, — он воздел руки к потолку. — А я-то думал, что вы, хорошие, всегда даёте второй шанс.  
  
      — Ага. Конечно. Проблема в том, что с тобой мы уже потеряли счёт этим шансам.  
  
      — Стайлз? — позвал Питер с издёвкой. — Сядь. Сейчас же.  
  
      Тревога в голове Стайлза, на которую он часто не обращал внимания, надрывалась в предупреждении — «опасно, не подходить». Но Стайлзу не нужно было предупреждение, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего это не сулит: он один дома менее чем в метре от оборотня, который должен быть заперт в тюрьме, больше похожей на Аркхем, и который в их последнюю встречу пытался убить его лучшего друга!

   Тем не менее, не впервые он остаётся с ним наедине, и раньше Питер никогда не пытался убить его. В этом смысле планы Питера больше не были секретом — пока ты не Альфа, у которого можно украсть силу, то можно не волноваться о сохранности своей шкуры.  
  
      Хотя это и не означало, что рядом с ним будет уютно.  
  
      С трудом сглотнув, Стайлз сел на кровать, оставляя между ними небольшую дистанцию.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Питер провел рукой по плечам Стайлза и слегка сжал его шею, на что тот тихо, испуганно вскрикнул. — Расслабься. Я уже говорил тебе. Я просто хочу узнать твои намерения в отношении моей дочери.  
  
      Стайлз только сейчас,  _действительно_  осознал, о чем хочет поговорить Питер.  
  
      И шансы пережить этот разговор резко упали.  
  
      — Я... Я думал, ты знаешь.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Что... что мы с Малией... — Стайлз с большим, очень большим усилием сглотнул, — что мы с Малией больше не вместе...  
  
      Питер снова замолчал на несколько секунд, словно обдумывал то, что ему только что сказали.  
  
      — О… А что так? — спросил он удивленно и несколько расстроенно. И, или Питер очень хорошо притворялся, или он действительно сожалел об этом.  
  
      — Ну... — Стайлз уже хотел потереть шею, как всегда делал, когда нервничал, но понял, что лучше этого не делать, потому что рука Питера все ещё лежала на его плечах. Поэтому он решил оставить свои ужасно вспотевшие ладони на коленях. — Ну, потому что я понял, что... — выдохнул он почти болезненно, — что я, на самом деле, хочу быть с... с другим человеком, — и внезапно повернулся к Питеру так резко, что хрустнула шея. — Не то, что бы я думал, что Малия не замечательная девушка. Она замечательная, — поспешил он уточнить. — А еще она самая красивая девушка, которую я знаю, и намного сильнее, чем большинство знакомых мне девушек... Что делает ситуацию немного нездоровой, и если ты меня спросишь...  
  
      — Я не спрашиваю.  
  
      — Эммм... Я просто хотел прояснить, что я не думаю, что Малия... не хороша... В смысле. Ну, ты знаешь. Красивая и... и сексуальная, и...  
  
      — Малия моя дочь, помнишь? — Питер криво улыбнулся. — Я это и без тебя знаю.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      — Значит, теперь ты не с ней, потому что встречаешься с другим человеком?  
  
      — Да, что-то в этом роде.  
  
      — И я могу знать, кто этот другой человек?  
  
      Стайлз закрыл глаза, не смея взглянуть на Питера.  
  
      — Дерек.  
  
      Он ожидал услышать крик.  
  
      И осмелился открыть глаза только тогда, когда пару секунд спустя в комнате все еще стояла тишина. И встретился с искренним любопытством на лице Питера.  
  
      — Дерек? Мой племянник Дерек? Этот Дерек?  
  
      — Да, — он облизнул губы и снова сглотнул. — Этот Дерек.  
  
      — Понимаю, — Питер сосредоточенно кивнул сам себе. — Тогда... — он снова сжал шею Стайлза. — Какие у тебя намерения в отношении моего племянника?  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Вот этого Стайлз точно не ожидал.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты меня услышал. Мне хотелось бы знать, какие у тебя планы насчёт моего племянника Дерека. Если ты считаешь эти отношения серьезными.  
  
      — Ты это серьезно спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Видишь, чтобы я улыбался?  
  
      Стайлз снова сглотнул. Нет. Питер Хейл не улыбался.  
  
      И тогда он все понял.  
  
      — Ты уже знал, что я не с Малией.  
  
      — Конечно, знал. Она сама пришла ко мне и рассказала.  
  
      — Тогда какого черта ты приперся ко мне с этим «разговором»?  
  
      — Потому что нам есть о чем поговорить. Разница лишь в том, что это, похоже, будет разговор дяди с женихом, а не свекра с женихом.  
  
      Стайлз больше не мог этого выносить. Он встал с кровати и посмотрел на Питера уже с другого угла, заметив, что оборотень даже не двинулся.  
  
      — Ты серьезно пришел убедиться, что я не сделаю Дереку больно? Ты?  
  
      — Какие-то проблемы?  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз ткнул в него пальцем. — Я не верю ни одному твоему слову. Если ты не беспокоился о нем, когда он был в опасности или когда он чуть не умер, то почему ты вдруг сейчас это делаешь, когда речь идёт всего лишь о вопросах любви?  
  
      — А это любовь?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты услышал меня. И рекомендую тебе проверить слух, так, между прочим, раз уж мы говорим.  
  
      — Ты не можешь спрашивать меня об этом.  
  
      — Почему нет? — с любопытством спросил он.  
  
      — Потому что это не твое дело!  
  
      Пока Стайлз говорил, Питер спокойно, очень медленно встал с кровати.  
  
      — Конечно мое. Ты виноват в том, что это стало моим делом.  
  
      — А сейчас, блять, о чем ты говоришь?!  
  
      Прежде чем Стайлз успел понять или даже подумать, что Питер собирается делать и как нехорошо, что тот поднялся с кровати и оказался так близко, его уже толкнули к двери, а затем придавили к ней телом. Теперь он мог со спокойной душой вычеркнуть последнего Хейла из своего списка, которому оставалось так сделать.  
  
      И если в случае с Малией в этом был свой шарм, а в случае с Дереком — с пол-оборота заводило, то с Питером ситуация была несколько неуютной.  
  
      Определенно неуютной.  
  
      — Моя дочь уже несколько недель навещает меня и плачется, что ее бывший парень  _Стайлз_ больше не заинтересован в ней. А на заднем плане не прекращает выть мой племянник, и как в самом абсурдном клише из сказок, плачется луне, что его парень  _Стайлз_  не хочет быть с ним, — прошептал Питер ему на ухо. — Знаешь, как я устал слышать имя  _Стайлз_  повсюду? Поверь мне. В моем заключении лучшим был царящий там покой. А тут ты. Со своей нелепой нерешительностью. И покой испарился.  
  
      — Я не…  
  
      — Хорошо взвесь свои слова, Стайлз. Потому что сейчас рядом с тобой очень злой оборотень.  
  
      — Нет у меня никакой нерешительности.  
  
      Питер немного отодвинулся от него, чтобы посмотреть с интересом. И заодно, чтобы Стайлз не словил сердечный приступ.

      — Ты уверен в этом?  
  
      — Да, конечно, да. Я только что сказал тебе, что порвал с Малией, потому что влюблен в Дерека, — как только Стайлз произнес это вслух, наглый румянец затопил его щеки.  
  
      — Интересно. Раз ты краснеешь, что-то подсказывает мне, что говорил ты это вслух не часто, — он замолчал, ожидая ответа Стайлза.  
  
      — Нет...  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему?  
  
      На этот раз Стайлз молчал чуть дольше, и даже не осмелился взглянуть Питеру в лицо.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Питер сделал пару шагов назад и возмущенно вскинул руки.  
  
      — А психопатом все считают меня.  
  
      — Эй!  
  
      — Даю тебе три дня, Стайлз, — предупредил он, ткнув в него указательным пальцем, — либо ты дашь понять Дереку, что у вас отношения, либо ты возвращаешься к Малии, или я звоню Коре, чтобы она вернулась в Бэйкон Хиллз и сделала из тебя хорошего мужа. Только выбери интересующего тебя Хейла и, ради всего святого, покончи с этой историей. Потому что, если ты не заметил, они — последние оставшиеся Хейлы на планете Земля. И если они перебьют друг друга из-за слабого, гиперактивного человечишки по имени  _Стайлз_ , который думает, что он очень смешной, и в котором я не знаю, какого черта они нашли, меня это совсем не обрадует!  
  
      Прежде чем Стайлз успел переварить тираду, Питер уже вышел... Через дверь.  
  
      И только спустя пару секунд до Стайлза дошла маленькая деталь.  
  
      — Подожди, Кора? — спросил воздух, — Кора тоже запала на меня?  
  
      — А ты думаешь, почему Дерек заставил ее поехать в Южную Америку?! — издалека услышал он голос Питера.  
  
      Стайлз выглянул в окно, наблюдая, как Питер не спеша уходит, без каких-либо признаков того, что только что угрожал подростку, который ещё и сын шерифа. В доме того самого шерифа.  
  
      И когда Питер, даже не оглянувшись, махнул ему рукой, Стайлз недовольно фыркнул и сел на кровать.  
  
      — Какого черта происходит с Хейлами из-за меня?


	13. Chapter 13

      — Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это?  
  
      Стайлз бросил рюкзак на пол и уставился друга, стоявшего в другом конце хранилища.  
  
      В последний раз они были здесь, когда Скотт, Кира и Малия чуть не погибли от странного вируса, поражающего сверхъестественных существ. Поэтому сначала Стайлз сомневался просить помощи Скотта, чувствуя, что возвращение в это место не было пределом его мечтаний. Но при разработке плана Стайлз понял, что старое хранилище Хейлов было единственным местом, где всё могло сработать.

      И в конце концов, Скотт уже более чем привык возвращаться в места, где он был на волосок от смерти. Будь оно иначе, он бы давно уже уехал из Бэйкон Хиллз!  
  
      — У меня нет другого выбора, — прошептал Стайлз с сожалением, приближаясь к другу. Все было готово, и им оставалось только ждать. И надеяться, что все пойдет по плану.  
  
      — Но Дерек разозлится, когда узнает, что я его обманул, — пробормотал Скотт.  
  
      — Серьезно? Тебя больше всего беспокоит это?  
  
      — Все редкие моменты, что я звонил ему сообщить о ЧП,  _действительно_  происходило ЧП.  
  
      — А это тоже ЧП, — ответил Стайлз, нисколько не тронутый очевидным беспокойством друга. — Может ты забыл, Питер дал мне три дня ультиматума, из которых прошло уже почти два? Ты помнишь Питера? Дядюшку-психопата Дерека, который в последнюю вашу встречу пытался тебя убить?  
  
      — Сейчас я больше боюсь того, что Дерек может сделать со мной, — пробормотал Скотт, нервно почесывая затылок. Жест, глуповатый для оборотня, для Альфы, ни тем более для Истинного Альфы.  
  
      — Вот ссыкло, — Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на него. — К тому же, ты любимчик Дерека. А вообще, ты теперь босс, верно? Так что теперь тебе можно делать с ним все, что вздумается, он все равно не воспримет это в штыки.  
  
      — Ты не забыл, случаем, что теперь он может обращаться в настоящего волка?  
  
      Честно, именно это Стайлз забыл напрочь.  
  
      Но последние дни вообще были довольно суматошными, и Стилински едва поспевал за всеми переменам в своей жизни.  
  
      Сейчас он мог думать только о том, что должен разобраться в ситуации с Дереком, пока не стало слишком поздно…  
  
      Если уже не стало.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Скотти. Я не знаю, что еще сделать, чтобы поговорить с ним. А мне нужно поговорить с ним... Не могу выкинуть из головы его расстроенное лицо, когда он увидел, как я целую Малию...  
  
      — Скорее всего, у Малии было точно такое же, когда она увидела, как ты целуешь Дерека.  
  
      На несколько секунд Стайлз уставился на друга с широко раскрытым ртом, пытаясь понять, сказал ли тот то, что, как ему показалось, сказал.  
  
      — Отлично. Теперь я чувствую себя намного лучше, спасибо, — он дернул себя за волосы, отчаянно и устало одновременно. — Вот что со мной происходит? Я же не такой парень. Я ж типа чувак, на которого никто не обращает внимания и который не может найти себе пару на школьный бал. А не тот, у кого внезапно появляется два возможных варианта, но и тут ничего, кроме облома с ними обоими, — он тяжело сглотнул, жалостливо глядя на Скотта. — Я же не был таким, да?  
  
      Скотт положил руку на плечо своего друга. Как делал миллион раз, всякий раз, когда ситуация влияла на Стайлза сильнее обычного.  
  
      Точно так же, как Стайлз миллион раз поступал с ним...  
  
      В этом смысле между ними ничего не изменилось.  
  
      — Не знаю. Возможно, мы всегда были такими, но были настолько убеждены, что мы действительно жалкие неудачники, и подсознательно думали, что никто не захочет быть с нами, — Стайлз подумал над словами Скотта и коротко кивнул, прикусив губу. — Думал о том, что скажешь ему?  
  
      — Не очень... Сейчас меня волнует только его появление... и чтобы он не убил меня, как только увидит.  
  
      — А ты думал о том, что будешь делать, если он скажет «нет»?  
  
      — Если скажет «нет»?  
  
      — Да... Если он не захочет дать тебе еще один шанс.  
  
      Сердце Стайлза сделало кульбит от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
      — Нет, — с трудом сглотнув, признался он, — если честно, я даже не подумал об этом, — Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, ожидая, что тот сам ответит на свой вопрос. — Ты думаешь, он не захочет видеть меня снова? — спросил он дрожащими губами. — Это был просто поцелуй, Скотт. Я даже не хотел. Это она...  
  
      — Это не меня тебе нужно убедить.  
  
      — Он не может отказать мне... — продолжил говорить Стайлз, будто Скотт не перебивал его. — Это невозможно. Наверное, будет чуть сложнее убедить его, но... — он выдохнул очень медленно, пытаясь успокоиться прежде, чем у него случится паническая атака. — У тебя никогда не было, что ты ждёшь чего-то настолько сильно, что можешь хорошо представить, каким будет этот момент, когда он, наконец, случается? Так много раз думал об этом конкретном моменте, что  _знаешь_ , когда он, наконец, случается, если, конечно, случается, все происходит так, как ты себе его представлял...  
  
      — Было.  
  
      Стайлз удивился такому уверенному ответу, но потом понял, что думает Скотт о первом поцелуе с Эллисон.  
  
      — Вот так я себе представлял, будет с Дереком. Как будет с момента, как я осмелюсь признаться ему в своих чувствах, и, о чудо, Дерек скажет, что чувствует тоже самое ко мне.  
  
      — Совпало?  
  
      — Не совсем... — Стайлз опустил взгляд, не желая, чтобы Скотт увидел отчаянье на его лице. — И я не знаю, что могло случиться, чтобы вдруг все покатилось к черту, а ведь я всего месяц назад впервые поцеловал его и…  
  
      — Ты ошибаешься.  
  
      — В чем?  
  
      — В том, что Дерек не ответит тебе взаимностью. И что скажет тебе нет.  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      — Ты не осознаешь, как он смотрит на тебя, да? — удивленно спросил Скотт. Удивленно и печально. — Дерек конкретно на тебя запал. С самого начала.  
  
      — Это не правда.  
  
      — Эллисон первая заметила. Когда она сказала мне, я, конечно, поверить не мог, потому что, это же... Дерек Хейл... Но однажды, когда мы все были в лесу, уже не помню зачем, она пихнула меня локтем, чтобы я посмотрел на Дерека. Ты говорил с Айзеком и смеялся над чем-то. А позади, чуть в стороне ото всех, стоял Дерек и смотрел на тебя, будто... — он улыбнулся чуть смущённо. — Тебе нужно было это просто увидеть.  
  
      — Почему ты мне тогда ничего не сказал?  
  
      — Я хотел. Но Эллисон сказала, что лучше вам самим признаться друг другу... Полагаю, она думала, что однажды вы, наконец, осознаете правду.  
  
      — Какую правду?  
  
      — Что вы созданы друг для друга? — он пожал плечами. — В это верила она и... не знаю. Я всегда доверял ее словам.  
  
      — Может быть в тот раз, интуиция подвела ее, — пробормотал Стайлз, — потому что я не думаю, что две предполагаемые родственные души делают то, что делаем мы — в основном ведем себя как друзья по перепиху, только без части про дружбу.  
  
      — Не будь ослом.

      — А я и не веду себя так. И я знаю, что тебе не очень хочется говорить об этом... Но клянусь, если бы год назад мне сказали, что однажды я буду злиться, рассказывая, что единственное, чем я занимаюсь с Дереком, — это секс, я бы рассмеялся, потому нет, НЕВОЗМОЖНО.  
  
      — Тут ты прав. Когда Эллисон рассказала мне, я не совсем понял, хотел ты с ним чего-нибудь большего или просто хорошо провести время... — он поднял руки в знаке мира, заметив недоверие в широко распахнутых глазах Стайлза. — Ты только и говорил, как хочешь скорее лишиться девственности. Ты был одержим этой идеей.  
  
      — Ну, — саркастично ответил Стайлз. — Может быть, потому, что в то время быть девственником было все равно, что разгуливать с огромной табличкой в неоновых огнях, на которой написано «я умру следующим».  
  
      — Да. Думаю, логично, — покраснев, Скотт прочистил горло, пытаясь сменить тему, — просто тебе нужно попытаться посмотреть на ситуацию с его точки зрения.  
  
      — Дерека? Ты имеешь в виду точку зрения сварливого эксгибициониста?  
  
      — Нет, идиот. Точку зрения оборотня.  
  
      — Я знаю, что он оборотень. Что это меняет?  
  
      — Ну, оборотни более страстные. И думаю, урожденные даже больше.  
  
      — И на что это влияет в наших возможных отношениях?  
  
      — На все? Когда я понял, что влюблен в Эллисон, я терпеть не мог взгляды на нее. Даже тех, кто, как я знал, были просто друзьями. Каждый раз, когда кто-то приближался к ней, я чувствовал, словно мне бросают вызов... Честно, было немного странно. Тем более, что я совсем недавно стал оборотнем и еще не научился контролировать свои инстинкты. Особенно в полнолуние.  
  
      — И ты думаешь, что с Дереком происходит то же самое?  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Хоть он и был всю свою жизнь оборотнем, бывают ситуации, когда контролировать нашу животную часть становится сложнее. Особенно касаемо... страсти. И тем более, когда вмешивается другое животное.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду Малию?  
  
      — Она не перестает быть его соперником. И будучи оборотнем, уверяю тебя, Дерек чувствовал на тебе ее запах после ваших встреч. И должно быть, это было не очень приятно…  
  
      — Подожди минутку, — Стайлз беспокойно задвигался, внезапно осознав... Это развеяло бы его сомнения насчет Дерека, как только Хейл вернулся бы в город. — Ты утверждаешь, что настоящая причина, почему Дерек трахал меня во всевозможных позах и на всех поверхностях...  
  
      — Подробности вовсе не обязательны!..  
  
      — Ты говоришь мне, что, на самом деле, делал он это для того... чтобы перебить запах Малии своим?!  
  
      Скотт покраснел как рак, потеряв дар речи.  
  
      — Скотт?  
  
      — Я бы так и поступил.  
  
      Стайлз стоял с открытым ртом, удивленно уставившись на своего друга. Через две секунды он так сильно взмахнул руками, что Скотт не понял, как они остались на месте.  
  
      — И какого черта ты ничего мне не сказал?  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, мне не очень приятно говорить об этом, — пробормотал Скотт смущённо и действительно неловко. — И я подумал, что рано или поздно вы поймёте, и...  
  
      — Когда? Если ты не заметил, я не оборотень. И как бы много времени я не проводил с вами, уверяю тебя, что пара советов с твоей стороны о том, как понять вашего собрата, пошли бы мне на пользу. Ну, знаешь, тогда, когда я начал встречаться с оборотнем, и оказалось, что мой лучший друг  _тоже_  оборотень.  
  
      — Не надо злиться на меня сейчас, — возмутился Скотт жалобно. И чтобы защититься от нападок Стайлза, выдал: — Это ты поцеловал Малию.  
  
      Удивленное лицо Стайлза было настолько забавным, что Скотт изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.  
  
      — Что здесь происходит?  
  
      Друзья были настолько поглощены спором, что забыли обо всем вокруг.  
  
      Но глубокий, нетерпеливый голос Дерека, раздавшийся от входа в хранилище резко вернул их в реальность.  
  
      Стайлз обернулся очень медленно, почти испуганно.  
  
      Сейчас он впервые увидит Дерека после побега, и Стайлз был более чем уверен, что вид ему не понравится: Дерек злился не только из-за поцелуя Малии, но и из-за обмана.  
  
      Но Дерек даже не смотрел на него. Несмотря на то, что он находился всего в двух метрах, его внимание было сосредоточено исключительно на Альфе.  
  
      — Что это значит? — спросил он Скотта. — Ты сказал, что что-то случилось.  
  
      — Знаю, — Скотт нервничал. — Нам нужно было увидеть тебя и...  
  
      — Как ты сюда попал?  
  
      — Я... Мы спросили код у Питера.  
  
      Дерек недовольно фыркнул на еще одно предательство своего дяди, и Стайлз воспользовался случаем, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть оборотня.  
  
      Да... ему не понравилось то, что он увидел.  
  
      Одежда оборотня была в грязи, а дизайнерские дырки на джинсах стали ещё больше. Стайлз вспомнил слова Питера, что Дерек провел несколько дней, воя на луну, испытывая боль от того, как с ним поступили.  
  
      — У меня нет времени на ваши глупости, — прорычал Дерек, разворачиваясь, собираясь уйти.  
  
      — Да ладно, Дерек, — продолжил Скотт. Он чувствовал нервозность Стайлза, и понял, что ему самому придется убеждать Дерека. — Он просит всего пять минут.  
  
      — Зачем?! — взревел Дерек, и впервые со своего появления соизволил посмотреть на Стайлза.  
  
      От ярости в его глазах Стайлз испуганно отступил на пару шагов.  
  
      — Чтобы попытаться все исправить, — спокойно сказал Скотт, подходя к Дереку, будто не он только что угрожал его лучшему другу, — и я знаю, ты тоже хочешь разобраться во всем, — пробормотал он ещё тише, когда подошел и положил руку ему на плечо. — Прошу, просто выслушай его. Тебе нужно это так же, как и ему.  
  
      И это все, что Скотт сказал.  
  
      Несколько раз хлопнув Дерека по плечу, он еще раз посмотрел на друга, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. И вышел через дверь, в которую только что вошел Дерек.  
  
      И когда они остались одни, обстановка накалилась ещё больше.  
  
      В течении почти минуты никто ничего не сказал и не сделал.  
  
      Пока до Стайлза не дошло, что Дерек уже выполнил свою часть, появившись, и что теперь настала его очередь.  
  
      Медленно, чтобы Дерек не заметил, насколько он нервничал и дрожал, Стайлз подошел к сейфу. Прислонился к нему и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем собраться и заговорить.

      — Я... я рад тебя видеть, — его не удивило, что Дерек так же молча стоял на месте, сжимая кулаки и гневно смотря на него. — Я волновался… Да-да, знаю, что ты не впервые исчезаешь, не сказав ни слова, но...  
  
      Молчание становилось все более удручающим и начинало действовать на нервы. Дерек всегда был немногословен. Но когда волк молчал, Стайлз точно знал, о чем тот думал, прекрасно понимая движения его рук, бровей или губ.  
  
      Теперь же не было ничего подобного. Только холодная, черствая маска с двумя яркими прорезями, которые, хоть и не сияли электрически-синим, все равно пугали.  
  
      — Послушай... — попытался продолжить Стайлз. — Прежде всего, пусть это и прозвучит, как абсурдное и нелепое оправдание, но, хочу сказать тебе — то, что ты видел тогда... Это не то, чем кажется, ладно? Я не...  
  
      — Ты можешь делать, что хочешь и с кем хочешь, — прорычал Дерек, не шевельнувшись, — я не твой надзиратель.  
  
      — Нет, знаю, что нет, — Стайлз смочил губы, одновременно взволнованно и нервно, потому что, пусть Дерек все еще был на него зол, по крайней мере, он начал говорить. — Но дело не в этом.  
  
      — Ты встречался с ней до того, как мы впервые переспали, — серьезно процедил Дерек сквозь сжатые губы. — Логично, что ты не хочешь разрывать эти отношения.  
  
      — У нас с Малией нет никаких отношений, — пробормотал Стайлз, — и никогда не было. И даже если и были, то все изменилось, когда...  
  
      — Не обязательно что-то менять, — прервал Хейл с презрением, — я тебе уже говорил.  
  
      — Но я хочу, чтобы все изменилось.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      Вопрос, и, прежде всего его формулировка, с нотками явного недоверия, заставили Стайлза изменить тактику.  
  
      И, вместо того, чтобы просить прощения за свой поступок, Стайлз перешёл в нападение и начал вести себя как обиженный подросток.  
  
      — Ты  _извини_  конечно, но не тебе обижаться, когда ты первый свалил со своей бывшей поиграть в охотников.  
  
      — Брэйден не моя бывшая.  
  
      — Нет? Тогда кто она, черт возьми? Офигенная девчонка, с которой ты периодически спал? — Дерек только пожал плечами. — Тогда что отличает меня от нее? Потому что насколько я знаю, с тех пор, как ты вернулся из Мексики, мы только этим и занимались.  
  
      — Ты никогда не жаловался.  
  
      — Нет, но... — надменный взгляд Дерека заставил его прикусить язык и начать вести себя более уверенно, чем он на самом деле себя чувствовал. — Ладно. Вот сейчас жалуюсь.  
  
      Ответ Стайлза наконец вызвал более типичную реакцию Дерека. Он удивленно поднял бровь, прекратив изображать из себя статую, и направился к нему.  
  
      — Ты жалуешься, что я с тобой сплю?  
  
      — Да. Так и есть.  
  
      — Значит ли это, что если я сейчас предложу сделать это прямо здесь... — продолжил говорить Дерек, пока не прижался всем телом к Стайлзу, — ты скажешь нет?  
  
      Стайлзу пришлось сглотнул, чтобы восстановить дар речи. Мало того, что Дерек так нагло провоцировал его, прижимаясь всем телом после стольких дней разлуки, но и смотрел он точно так же, как когда они оставались наедине и собирались переспать. Его взгляд просто кричал: «я собираюсь сожрать тебя, и знаю, что ты этого хочешь».  
  
      Стайлз заставил себя сохранять спокойствие. Он вызывающе посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
      — Именно.  
  
      — Ты в этом уверен? — спросил Дерек с издёвкой, положив руку ему на грудь, чтобы, будто случайно, провести ею вниз.  
  
      — Руки убери, — не шелохнувшись, возмутился Стайлз. — Так ты ничего не добьешься.  
  
      — Уверен? — Дерек нагло уставился на его пах, где возбуждение уже выдало себя выпирающим бугром.  
  
      Стайлз отодвинулся от него, отступая, пока не перестал чувствовать на себе пальцы Дерека. Вот только сейчас он больше всего хотел этих прикосновений... Но был сыт по горло, что именно так они решали все свои проблемы.  
  
      — Прекрати. Ты в шаге от сексуального домогательства. И я напоминаю, что мой отец — шериф.  
  
      — Ты даже не сказал своему отцу, что мы вместе, — неожиданно ответил Дерек, впервые полыхнув электрически-синими глазами, — сомневаюсь, что он поверит, что ты остался со мной наедине.  
  
      Стайлз опешил от резкой смены настроения оборотня. Так странно было видеть, как Дерек теряет контроль, особенно когда речь заходила о них, и Стайлз просто не мог не заметить этих изменений.  
  
      Так же, как и невозможно было не понять  _настоящие_  причины такого поведения.  
  
      — Тебя это злит? Что я ничего не рассказал отцу? — скорее удивился, чем разозлился Стайлз. Но когда Дерек категорически отказался отвечать, просто сильнее сжав кулаки и спрятавшись за маску, ему пришлось надавить. — Дерек, если ты будешь дуться и молчать, это не поможет нам все исправить. Если ты вдруг не понял, я тут стараюсь построить с тобой диалог.  
  
      Естественно, Дерек продолжил молчать. Но и к этому Стайлз был готов: пока он старается объясниться и решить проблему, Дерек стоит молча и ничего не делает.  
  
      Стайлз вздохнул, понимая, что у него не осталось другого выхода.  
  
      — Отлично. Ты сам напросился.  
  
      Ничего не объясняя, он наклонился к своему рюкзаку, на который Дерек не обращал внимания.  
  
      — Какого черта ты делаешь?  
  
      Стайлз не ответил. Он открыл рюкзак, вытащил горсть пепла и начал разбрасывать его, замыкая на земле почти готовый круг. Прямо там, где они стояли.  
  
      — Принимаю отчаянные меры, — ответил Стайлз, когда полностью замкнул круг, заперев Дерека внутри. Затем вышел за его пределы... подальше от очень злого сейчас оборотня.  
  
      — Разорви круг сейчас же! — крикнул Дерек, не меняя позы.  
  
      Когда Стайлз предложил план Скотту, тот напомнил ему, что сам он смог разорвать круг, когда стал Альфой. И учитывая, что теперь Дерек был единственным оборотнем, способным обратиться в настоящего волка, оставалась вероятность, что у них ничего не получится.  
  
      Но Дерек даже не попытался разорвать круг. И Стайлз не совсем понимал, почему: то ли не хотел выставлять себя дураком, если вдруг не получится, то ли был слишком горд и хотел, чтобы Стайлз подчинился приказу.  
  
      Стайлз сглотнул слюну, и был рад, что Дерек остался в кругу, а он сам стоял уже за его пределами.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Стайлз!  
  
      — Мне все равно, хочешь ты или нет! Но мы поговорим.

      Глаза Дерека снова полыхнули яростью, и Стайлз отчётливо понял, что тот едва сдерживается от трансформации.  
  
      — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так поступишь со мной, — прорычал Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
      — Серьезно? Ладно. А я бы никогда не подумал, что ты выставишь меня из своего лофта после совместной ночи, чтобы пошушукаться со своей бывшей о чем-то, о чем ты отказался рассказать мне.  
  
      — Я не обязан все тебе рассказывать, — недовольно произнес Дерек. — Моя жизнь не крутится вокруг тебя.  
  
      Стайлз собирался уже снова вспылить и бросить несколько оскорблений. Если и было что-то хорошее в том, чтобы встречаться с Дереком, будь то в качестве знакомого, друга, или больше, чем друга — тот был способен выдержать все насмешки и сарказм со стороны Стайлза. И, правда, было чертовски приятно таким образом — криками и оскорблениями — избавляться от кипевшего в крови адреналина, при этом зная, что не поступаешь слишком подло с собеседником, которого абсолютно не трогает твоя резкость.  
  
      Но последняя фраза Дерека заставила задуматься, а вдруг он не так уж и ошибался все это время… Потому что ответ Дерека той же самой фразой, которую в свое время сказал ему Стайлз, точно не был случайностью.  
  
      Так что Стайлз заставил себя пару раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. В конце концов все это планировалось для того, чтобы спокойно поговорить. А пока все разговоры ограничивались криками, оскорблениями и угрозами.  
  
      Когда Стайлз решил, что более менее успокоился, он заговорил снова.  
  
      — Могу я задать вопрос?  
  
      Дерек не ответил и не изменил поведения, несмотря на то, что на этот Стайлза говорил намного мягче.  
  
      — Дерек?  
  
      — Ты все равно спросишь, — ответил он с неудовольствием, скрестив руки на груди, — несмотря на мой ответ.  
  
      Но Стайлз не позволил себе пойти на поводу ярости Дерека и спросил то, что действительно хотел... нуждался знать.  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь быть со мной?  
  
      И хотя вопрос был произнесен шепотом, его прекрасно можно было расслышать. Однако последовавшая тишина заставила Стайлза усомниться в положительном ответе.  
  
      К счастью, Стайлз умел читать гримасы Дерека, какими бы едва заметными они ни были, и прекрасно разглядел удивление.  
  
      — Знаешь, потому что это не то, чем должны заниматься пары, — продолжил он, видя, что Дерек не спешит что-то сказать. — Тем более, в самом начале отношений. И да, возможно, в плане секса мы более, чем преуспели, но… Неужели нам больше нечем заняться, кроме как ругаться и трахаться? Ты не хочешь заняться со мной чем-нибудь другим?  
  
      Стайлза трясло, когда он закончил говорить. И затрясло ещё сильнее, когда Дерек продолжил неподвижно стоять.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Дерек. Просто ответь мне, — он облизнул губы. — Неважно, если ответом будет «нет». Просто будь честен со мной. Потому что, если «нет», тогда я не понимаю, какого черта мы делаем, и в таком случае нам будет лучше порознь. Ты с Брэйден или первой попавшейся классной девчонкой, а я с...  
  
      — Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
  
      Голос Дерека прозвучал менее резко, чем за весь их разговор.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь быть со мной?  
  
      — Я не понимаю. Что это за вопрос такой?  
  
      — Тот же самый, что ты задал мне.  
  
      — Да… Да, знаю, но… В нем нет смысла. Понятно же, что я хочу быть с тобой. Ты уже забыл, что было со мной, когда я думал, что ты умер?  
  
      Дерек тяжело сглотнул, на несколько секунд опустив глаза в пол, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
      Нет, конечно, он ничего не забыл.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты все время проводишь с Малией? — спросил он, когда снова поднял взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
      — Это не правда, — жалобно ответил Стайлз. — Я провожу с ней столько же времени, сколько и с… — внезапно он замолчал и широко распахнул глаза. — Боже мой, они правы. Ты дико ревнуешь.  
  
      — Конечно, я ревную!  
  
      Стайлза совсем не испугал этот действительно первый крик Дерека, после того как он запер его в кругу рябинового пепла. Не этими словами уж точно.  
  
      — Серьезно? — удивленно спросил он, и Дерек фыркнул.  
  
      — Я же только что ответил тебе.  
  
      — Я… не думал, что будет так просто добиться от тебя этих слов. Думал, ты будешь отнекиваться и… — Стайлз нервно поскреб шею, — честно, теперь я совсем не знаю, что делать.  
  
      — Ответь на вопрос. Ты действительно хочешь быть со мной?  
  
      — Я уже ответил тебе, идиот! И сказал «да».  
  
      — Тогда какого черта ты не хочешь, чтобы твой отец знал, что мы вместе?  
  
      — Это...  
  
      — Почему я должен был голым сваливать от тебя через окно, чтобы он нас не увидел?!  
  
      — Не обязательно кричать, ладно?! Признаюсь, это была не очень хорошая идея, но… А какого хрена ты ожидал от меня? Я запаниковал!  
  
      — Ты запаниковал, когда мы были в душе и единственное, чего я хотел — обнять тебя? — спросил Дерек, высоко задрав брови, а затем посмотрел с презрением. — А потом ты жалуешься, что мы только трахаемся.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — В следующий раз спроси себя, действительно ли это не единственное, что ты хочешь от меня.  
  
      — Конечно, нет!  
  
      — Тогда ты отлично симулируешь.  
  
      — Слышь, ты,  _всезнайка_. Напоминаю, это ты свалил из своего собственного дома после нашего первого секса, оставив меня одного в постели, — запротестовал Стайлз, возмущенный нападками Дерека, ведь ему тоже было, что предъявить. — И поступал так после всех наших совместных ночей. Знаешь, каким грязным я себя чувствовал после? Словно ты использовал меня, получил, что хотел, и я тебе больше не нужен.  
  
      — А когда я впервые поступаю наоборот, то уже ТЫ выгоняешь меня из своего дома!  
  
      От крика Дерека Стайлз снова впал в ступор.  
  
      И прокрутив пару раз в голове последние слова Дерека, он не смог удержаться и рассмеялся.  
  
      Дерек же только удивленно уставился на него и по выражению его лица читалось, что он и не предполагал, что ситуация обернется ещё большим сумасшествием.  
  
      — Никогда не думал, что это так сложно, — прошептал Стайлз, когда наконец перевел дух от приступ смеха.

      — Что именно?..  
  
      — Иметь бойфренда.  
  
      Ответ оборвал Дерека на полуслове. Он удивленно и чуть испуганно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
      Стайлз же спрашивал себя, как, черт возьми, он ничего не заметил раньше, когда как на ладони… Позже Стайлзу стоило извиниться перед Скоттом за то, что он назвал друга самым предсказуемым человеком, хотя было понятно, что это не так.  
  
      Обдумывая это, он шагнул к Дереку в круг, и остановился в полуметре от волка.  
  
      — Думаю, мы не с того начали, — покраснев, смущённо прошептал он. И то, как он нервничал от близости Дерека, после всего случившегося, более чем понятно говорило о том, как плохо они начали с самого начала. — Не знаю, виноват ли в этом наш небольшой опыт отношений или мы настолько привыкли все делать в спешке, решая очередную проблему, что даже не подумали, что иногда не стоит торопиться.  
  
      Стайлз замолчал на несколько секунд, уставившись на Дерека, давая ему возможность сказать что-нибудь. И когда стало понятно, что он этого не сделает, Стайлз улыбнулся, поняв, что, на самом деле, Дерек как открытая книга… Если, конечно, уметь правильно читать.  
  
      — Слушай… Я впервые делаю это, так что... импровизация. Поэтому не могу обещать, что получится хоть капельку интересно, но… — он фыркнул, подбадривая себя, — отвечая на твой вопрос: да, конечно, я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу быть с тобой, чтобы заниматься многими вещами. Естественно спать с тобой, потому что секс с тобой это что-то фантастическое. Но я хочу быть рядом после, молча лежать и обниматься… То есть, ты молчишь, а я болтаю, — Стайлз нервно хихикнул. — Потому что я давно представлял всё это... как только понял, что запал на тебя.  
  
      От того, как Дерек внимательно слушал и смотрел на него, Стайлз прикусил губу. — Но я мечтал не только об этом. Я думал, как здорово было бы заняться чем-то... обычным! Сходить в кино или посмотреть фильм у тебя, развалившись на диване с попкорном. Или пойти купить тебе телевизор и мебель для начала, — Стайлз снова засмеялся, но одновременно с этим его глаза увлажнились. — Так легко мог представить, как это будет... Ты бы ворчал, как много вокруг людей и какая дорогая мебель, а я бы пустил в ход свои способности к дизайну и не обращал на тебя внимания.  
  
      Он прикрыл ненадолго веки, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать слезы, которые уже начали собираться в уголках глаз.  
  
      — Я не знаю, почему не получилось так, — прошептал он. — Ты вернулся, а все пошло наперекосяк. Я не виню тебя, вовсе нет. Потому что это касается обоих и понятно же, что я тоже не ожидал, но… Прямо сейчас я понятия не имею, что сделать или сказать, чтобы ты поверил мне, когда я говорю, что для меня есть только ты. И как бы много я не проводил времени с Малией, зная, что она хочет большего, но это  _никогда_  не произойдет. Потому что всегда были только ты и я…  
  
      — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Слова Дерека эхом разносятся по хранилищу.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Что я люблю тебя. — повторил он.  
  
      Стайлз секунд на десять завис с открытым ртом, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.  
  
      — Я... — он ударил Дерека в плечо. — Вот ты сволочь! Вообще-то это был  _мой_  момент. Ты должен был подождать, пока я это скажу! — запротестовал он и снова ударил, только сделал больнее себе, чем Дереку. — Ну, и способ испоганить мою речь... А как здорово получалось.  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся, едва приподняв уголки губ. И хотя это была лишь тень улыбки — эту эмоцию Дерека Стайлз обожал больше всего... она заставляла его сердце подпрыгивать от радости.  
  
      — У тебя тоже здорово получилось, — попытался подбодрить его Дерек.  
  
      — Да уж. Вот только запомнится, как момент для твоего первого признания мне в любви… — и только произнеся это вслух, он понял, что  _на самом деле_  произошло. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня.  
  
      — Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Дважды.  
  
      Стайлз, ошеломленно поднес руку к губам, и Дерек очень старался не рассмеяться.  
  
      — Боже мой, ты сказал, что любишь меня, — он начал дрожать, и Дереку пришлось схватить его за руки, чтобы он не упал на землю. Прижал его к себе и, воспользовавшись близостью, погладил по спине.  
  
      — Ты второй человек, которому я это говорю... Помимо моей семьи, — с трудом пробормотал он. Ему никогда не нравилось говорить об этом, даже со Стайлзом. Но после того, что он только что сказал, дав понять, что беспокоиться не о чем, Дерек предположил, что неплохо бы ответить взаимно на его искренность. — Я говорил это только Пейдж. После нее я никогда не решался повторять их, считал, что таким образом притягиваю неудачу и…  
  
      — А ты хотел? Сказать… это кому-нибудь другому?  
  
      — Нет, с ними был только секс, — Дерек был серьезен, но взамен поцеловал Стайлза в лоб, почти в линию роста волос. — Извини, что вел себя так, словно и от тебя я хотел только этого. Это не так. Я… иногда мне сложно забыть о своей животной сути.  
  
      — Да. Я уже понял, — Стайлз на несколько секунд окунулся в ощущение тепла объятий. — Извини, что выгнал тебя из дома во время нашего единственного романтического момента… голого.  
  
      — Извини, что выгнал тебя из лофта и ничего не рассказал.  
  
      — Извини, что поцеловал Малию, — немного колкий ответный взгляд Дерека удивил Стайлза. — Что? Я думал у нас момент откровенности.  
  
      — В сообщениях ты писал, что это она поцеловала тебя.  
  
      — Да. Так и было, но… Ну. Я был там и… мне было так грустно и одиноко, и…  
  
      — Замолкни, прежде чем ещё больше все испортишь.  
  
      — Замётано, — Стайлз хихикнул. — С этого момента никаких других губ, только твои, — внезапно он замолчал. — О, Боже мой. Как красиво у меня получилось. Нужно будет записать.  
  
      — Глупо.  
  
      — Красиво. — Стайлз ткнул в Дерека указательным пальцем и возмутительно широко улыбнулся. — И ты это знаешь!  
  
      Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, стараясь, чтобы этот жест выразил усталость и скуку, но его губы все равно слегка изогнулись.  
  
      — Ты собираешься когда-нибудь вытащить меня из этого круга?  
  
      Стайлз мотнул головой, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
      — Только после поцелуя.  
  
      На этот раз улыбка Дерека оказалась искренней и он не постеснялся ее продемонстрировать.  
  
      — Будет сделано.  
  
      Дерек положил ладонь на затылок Стайлза, как всегда делал, собираясь поцеловать. Но на этот раз делал это без агрессии и спешки — в этот раз не нужно было доминировать. Теперь важно было действиями доказать свои слова. Поэтому он вплел пальцы в волосы Стайлза и, не переставая улыбаться, медленно потянулся губами к его губам.

     Прикоснувшись к ним, он на несколько секунд замер, позволяя их теплу и мягкости наполнить всю его сущность. И насладившись этим, поцеловал спокойно и нежно, вкладывая всю душу в это невинное действие, которое — после произошедшего между ними, — казалось важнее, нужнее и способным сломить основы его существования.  
  
      И с течением секунд, почувствовав дрожь рук Стайлза на своей спине, Дерек понял, что он чувствует то же самое.  
  
      И знал, что именно ЭТОГО он ждал с момента встречи со Стайлзом.  
  
      Когда Дерек, наконец, оторвался от его губ, его не удивила крошечная слезинка, скользящая по щеке Стайлза. Он поспешил стереть ее губами, упиваясь вкусом.  
  
      Стайлз от этого покраснел, но все равно смущенно улыбнулся. Глубоко вздохнул, чтобы угомонить свое переполненное эмоциями сердце и, наконец, снова обрёл дар речи.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
      — Я знаю, — вскинув бровь, уверенно и чуть высокомерно ответил Дерек.  
  
      — На всякий случай. Ну, чтобы понятно было.  
  
      — Всё понятно.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся с превосходством. — И что теперь, Хаундур?*  
  
      Оборотень прищурился, покачав головой.  
  
      — Сколько раз я тебе говорил не назвать меня покемоном? И мне все равно, общее это название или конкретное какого-то типа, — Дерек задумался. — Если я эволюционировал, разве не должен быть Габумоном? Это дигимон, который эволюционируя превращается в волка, да?  
  
      Стайлз был очень впечатлён, прижав к груди ладонь. Хотя показалось, что он словил приступ.  
  
      — О, боже мой! Ты знаешь все имена?!  
  
      А вот удивление Стайлза очень поразило Дерека… Настолько, что Дерек окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, словно только сейчас осознал, с кем находится.  
  
      — А ты как думаешь, сколько мне лет?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *покемон в виде собаки, на добермана похож.


	14. Chapter 14

      Дом Стилински стал следующей остановкой Дерека и Стайлза, которую они должны были сделать уже давным-давно.  
  
      Не то чтобы Дерек никогда не был в доме Стилински. Как раз наоборот. Это было то место, где его стоило искать после лофта, хранилища и леса… что уже многое говорило о том, как они на самом деле были помешаны друг на друге, но были слишком глупы, чтобы заметить это раньше. К счастью, для этого у них был Скотт со своей недавно открывшейся проницательностью, хотя что-то подсказывало Стайлзу — дело тут вовсе не в его зрелости, а в Лиаме.

      Когда они припарковались у дома, а Дерек спокойно вышел из машины, Стайлз подумал, как же несправедливо, что Хейл выглядит таким спокойным. В конце концов, сейчас должен был состояться РАЗГОВОР с отцом его парня, с ШЕРИФОМ города, ответственным за соблюдение закона… Закона, в котором, кстати, указано, что несовершеннолетние граждане не должны иметь отношения со взрослыми.  
  
      Но Дерека, казалось, это не волновало. И когда они оба увидели патрульную машину, припаркованную у входной двери, означающую, что шериф дома, оборотень просто кивнул и стал ждать, когда Стайлз откроет дверь.  
  
      И вот серьезно, это было несправедливо.  
  
      Если Стайлз еле пережил серьезный разговор с Питером, казалось несправедливым, что Дереку не предстоит тоже самое с его отцом… Или, может быть, Дерек был уверен, что Джон без проблем примет эти отношения?  
  
      Если хорошо подумать, то раз его отец принял отношения с девушкой, которая шесть лет прожила в лесу в облике койота и с которой он переспал в психиатрической лечебнице, то и сейчас он не должен был быть против его отношений с мужчиной, который всего месяц назад начал обращаться в настоящего волка и был гораздо более вменяемым, чем его дядя-психопат…  
  
      Однако, с другой стороны, послужной список арестов и обвинений в убийствах Дерека (для справки, все они сохранены в архивах), привлекали гораздо больше внимания, чем история Малии, которая, возможно, была виновата только в том, что спровоцировала автокатастрофу, в которой погибли ее приемная мать и сестра.  
  
      — Господи боже. Неужели у меня не может быть нормальных отношений?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Стайлз прикрыл за ними дверь, осознавая, что снова произнес вслух то, что, как он считал, только подумал, и просто отрицательно качнул головой. А Дерек, привыкший к внутренним дебатам Стилински, решил не уточнять.  
  
      — Стайлз? — именно тогда отец окликнул его из гостиной. — Проходи. Мы пьем кофе.  
  
      — Мы? — спросил он, входя в комнату с Дереком, шедшим за ним буквально по пятам. — Пэрриш?  
  
      — Сейчас я не на дежурстве, — ответил офицер. — Думаю, в этой ситуации можно звать меня Джордан.  
  
      То, что Пэрриш не на службе было понятно и так — на нем не было униформы. И это был первый раз, когда Стайлз видел его без формы помощника шерифа… Так он выглядел и в Мексике, когда неожиданно появился вместе с Крисом Арджентом. Но тогда у Стайлза были дела поважнее одежды помощника шерифа.  
  
      Но сейчас, без вечной бежевой униформы, в простых джинсах и футболке с коротким рукавом… Честно говоря, выглядел Джордан очень неплохо.  
  
      Именно в этот момент Дерек положил ему руку на плечо, очень близко к шее, — так же, как сделал однажды в присутствии Малии, и Стайлз спросил себя, а не сказал ли он это вслух?..  
  
      — А если ты не на службе, то что здесь делаешь? — быстро спросил Стайлз, меняя тему.  
  
      — Не будь таким негостеприимным, Стайлз. Парень тоже имеет право на визит вежливости, — затем шериф перевел взгляд на Дерека. — И как я вижу, не он один… Если только это не что-то более серьезное, о чем вы мне не сказали! Выкладывайте!  
  
      — Нет, спокойно, — Стайлз встал перед диваном, на котором продолжили сидеть полицейские. — Пока сверхъестественная активность не предвещает новых убийств и похищений.  
  
      — Хорошо. Будем надеяться, что так оно и будет, — Джон сконцентрировался на Дереке. — Тогда, могу я узнать, зачем ты пришел? Не то чтобы я тебе не рад, не пойми меня неправильно, ты не из тех людей, что наносят визиты вежливости.  
  
      — Знаю, — серьезно ответил Дерек, не особо спеша продолжить. Вместо этого он покосился на Стайлза рядом, который беспокойно подергивался на месте, переступая с ноги на ногу так, будто очень хочет в туалет.  
  
      — В чем дело? — поинтересовался шериф. — Выглядишь так, будто очень нервничаешь.  
  
      — Да, я нервничаю немного, и… — с момента их прибытия Стайлз впервые посмотрел на Дерека, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом зелёных глаз, за которым последовал лёгкий кивок. Но когда Стайлз продолжил стоять, переступая с ноги на ногу и не решаясь принять какое-либо решение, Дерек, фыркнув, уверенно взял его за руку.  
  
      Почувствовав, как вспотела ладонь Стайлза, Дерек ничего не сказал… Было бы слишком лицемерно, если после всех телесных жидкостей, что они разделили до этого, это вызвало у него отвращение. Так что он крепко сжал руку Стайлза и даже приласкал пальцами в попытке успокоить.  
  
      Когда, по прошествии нескольких секунд не наступил апокалипсис, все было спокойно и никто не закричал, Стайлз заметно расслабился и не только перестал взмокать, но и благодарно сжал ладонь Дерека.  
  
      Но когда время шло, а ничего не происходило… Вообще ничего... Стайлз собрался с духом и перевел взгляд с Дерека на отца.  
  
      На отца, который смотрел на их переплетённые пальцы так внимательно, словно постигал тайны вселенной.  
  
      — Ты ничего не скажешь? — спросил Стайлз, когда, должно быть, прошла добрая минута тишины.  
  
      — Я все ещё думаю, — пробормотал его отец с непонятным выражением лица, которое Стайлз никак не мог расшифровать.  
  
      — Думаю, все предельно ясно.  
  
      — Думаю, мне пора, — стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на переплетённые пальцы Стилински и Хейла, Джордан поднялся с дивана. — Понятно же, дело очень личное и постороннему здесь не место…  
  
      — Даже не вздумай уходить, — Стайлз отпустил руку Дерека, чтобы довольно угрожающе ткнуть в Пэрриша пальцем. — При свидетелях, возможно, мой отец не вытащит пистолет.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь стрелять в него, — закатив глаза, сказал шериф и поднялся с дивана.  
  
      — Но и не сказал, что не собираешься доставать оружие.  
  
      И снова последовало молчание, такое же, или даже более неуютное, чем до этого, пока...  
  
      — Я думал, ты встречался с той девушкой, Малией, — сказал Пэрриш. Не столько, чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание, сколько потому, что сгорал от любопытства... и потому что больше никто не спросил.  
  
      — Встречался, — выпалил Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз успел открыть рот.  
  
      — А ты с Брейден...  
  
      — Был, — сухо ответил Дерек, не считая нужным вдаваться в подробности.  
  
      — И расстался с такой красоткой, чтобы встречаться с моим сыном, — добавил шериф.  
  
      — Вот не надо преувеличивать, пап, — вмешался Стайлз. — Спасибо.  
  
      — А мне кажется, он не преувеличивал, — добавил Пэрриш, дофига разумный.  
  
      Стайлз кинул на Джордана такой убийственный взгляд, который больше подошел бы Дереку, а затем сосредоточился на отце.

      — Серьезно? Ты только что узнаешь, что твой сын встречается с Дереком, и начинаешь комментировать, какая классная его бывшая?  
  
      — Во-первых, говорить «какая она классная» в адрес женщины — оскорбительно, поэтому больше так не делай. Мне все равно, даже если речь идёт о бывшей Дерека… А во-вторых, я уже знал, что вы встречаетесь.  
  
      Стайлзу понадобилось несколько секунд для осознания услышанного.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты меня услышал.  
  
      — Но… — он посмотрел на отца, потом на Дерека. И было совсем неутешительно обнаружить их самодовольные лица. — Как давно?  
  
      — Сразу по возвращении из Мексики, — спокойно ответил Дерек. И когда до Стайлза так и не дошло, он вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Кто по-твоему дал мне ключ от дома?  
  
      — Что?! — Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и уставился на отца… На как всегда такого все понимающего отца, который едва сдерживал желание рассмеяться ему в лицо. — Какого черта ты мне не сказал?  
  
      — Потому что ждал, что ты сам расскажешь об отношениях с Дереком Хейлом? — спросил он с издёвкой, нисколько не тронутый обидой сына. — Если честно, я не поверил, когда он мне все рассказал, — шериф посмотрел на Дерека. — Не пойми меня неправильно.  
  
      — Всё в порядке.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, — Стайлз сосредоточился на оборотне, — если ты сам рассказал ему, то почему...  
  
      — Я хотел, чтобы ты тоже в этом признался. И я сказал только, что очень заинтересован в тебе и надеюсь на шанс стать возможным зятем.  
  
      — Правда? Вау. Звучит очень... очень официально.  
  
      — Я хотел сделать все правильно.  
  
      Дерек сказал это так просто. Будто не он был тем парнем, что жил, как отшельник в лесу, принявший обет молчания, когда Стайлз впервые встретился с ним. Теперь же он был больше похож на тех благовоспитанных мужчин, которые, прежде чем ухаживать за дамой сердца, просят благословения родителей.  
  
      Ладно. Учитывая это и вспоминая слова Скотта, Стайлз понял, что оборотни больше руководствовались инстинктами, а ещё очень зависели от всех этих полнолунных циклов…  
  
      На мгновение воображение Стайлза унесло его, и он представил момент, когда Дерек попросит у отца его руки и сердца, чтобы жениться на нем.  
  
      «Так, секундочку! Кто тут вообще говорит о свадьбе?!»  
  
      — И раз теперь все официально… — прокомментировал шериф, раз Стайлз умолк — вероятнее всего он находился в своем мире и разговаривал сам с собой. — Есть кое-что, что ты не рассказал мне в прошлый свой визит, — обратился он к Дереку, — можно узнать, давно ты заинтересован в моем сыне?  
  
      — С того дня, когда пытался заставить его отрезать мне руку, чтобы я не умер.  
  
      Ответ Дерека — первая довольно длинная фраза, которую он произнес с момента их прибытия, — снова погрузил гостиную дома Стилински в тишину. И не то чтобы тишина беспокоила Дерека, — вовсе нет (это же Дерек), его удивило то, что шерифа Бэйкон Хиллз и его болтуна сына, которые чего только уже не видели, удивило то, что, по мнению Дерека, и так было всем известно.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Стилински-старший.  
  
      — Серьезно? — спросил Стилински-младший  
  
      — Попытался отрезать тебе руку? — спросил Пэрриш. — Когда?  
  
      — Когда мы только познакомились. Вскоре после того, как он проник на мою частную собственность, раскопал могилу моей сестры и обвинил меня в ее убийстве.  
  
      Тишина была настолько плотной, что Дерек мог поклясться, что слышит со двора стрекот кузнечиков.  
  
      — А ты знаешь, как выделиться, да, сынок?  
  
      Стайлз бы обиделся на комментарий отца, если бы не то, что он только что узнал… Дерек правда обратил на него внимание в тот день? Так давно? Стайлз сделал мысленную заметку попросить у Скотта прощения за то, что назвал его Капитаном Очевидность, и поспешил оправдаться.  
  
      — Ты его видел? — он нагло указал на Дерека, и даже позволил себе оглядеть оборотня с ног до головы. — Не думаешь, что для привлечения внимания мне нужно было нечто большее, чем «визит соседа с пирогом»? — шериф на это ничего не ответил, но кивок Пэрриша вселил в Стайлза немного надежды, что он не копает себе могилу перед глазами отца и недавно наречённым женихом.  
  
      К счастью, шериф уже привык к неуместным комментариям сына, и сейчас у него было кое-что поважнее, с чем стоило разобраться.  
  
      Как например, теперь уже официально, новоиспеченный зять.  
  
      И, учитывая, что Джон ждал этого разговора почти целый месяц...  
  
      — Значит, вы вместе.  
  
      — Да, — хором ответили Дерек и Стайлз.  
  
      — Мой несовершеннолетний сын встречается с оборотнем...  
  
      — В этом есть что-то плохое?  
  
      — Какую именно часть ты имеешь в виду? Что он старше тебя, что он мужчина, или что он ещё и волк?*  
  
      — Малия тоже оборотень, — поспешил пояснить Стайлз, но тут же услышал позади себя скрежет зубов. И когда он оглянулся на Дерека, и тот посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом, у Стайлза хватило порядочности покраснеть. — Ладно. Не говорить о Малии. И, к сведению, через два месяца мне исполнится 18 лет.  
  
      — Конечно. Потому что ты ждал, чтобы все было законно, правда, сынок?  
  
      Стайлз изо всех сил старался не краснеть... Правда, очень старался!  
  
      — Что насчет другой части?  
  
      — Какая другая часть?  
  
      — Ну, знаешь... что он оборотень.  
  
      — Все твои друзья оборотни.  
  
      — Ммм. Дэнни нет.  
  
      — Нет, — шериф вопросительно вскинул бровь, в очень схожем жесте Дерека, когда тот называл его идиотом, и Стайлз почувствовал себя действительно неловко. — Дэнни не оборотень.  
  
      И, что ещё хуже — Дерек снова стиснул зубы и послал Стайлзу еще один убийственный взгляд.  
  
      — Ладно. Не говорить о Дэнни.  
  
      — А Малия? — спросил шериф с явным любопытством, — она тебе не нравилась?  
  
      — Ммм. Дерек мне нравится больше?  
  
      — Ясно, что ты западаешь на определенный тип.  
  
      — Серьезно, сэр? — спросил Пэрриш, который чувствовал себя немного вне разговора, но хотел принять в нем участие… Вообще-то происходящее его не касалось, но вызывало большой интерес. — Мне кажется, они совсем не похожи.  
  
      Шериф Стилински с ним не согласился.

      — Разве что только в том, что оба превращаются в животных, похожи на убийц с модельной внешностью и оба — Хейлы?  
  
      — Для справки, я не знал, что она Хейл, когда познакомился с ней, — поспешил добавить Стайлз, от чего и его отец, и Дерек, вздохнув, закатили глаза.  
  
      Хоть в чем-то они единогласны, подумал Стайлз. Это должно было быть хорошим знаком.  
  
      — Итак, ты не против и с нами все хорошо? — Спросил Стайлз через некоторое время, заметив, что разговор иссяк.  
  
      — У тебя все хорошо?  
  
      — Да, конечно. Просто отлично.  
  
      — А у тебя? — спросил он Дерека.  
  
      — Никогда не было лучше.  
  
      Все ещё что-то обдумывая, шериф просто кивнул.  
  
      И раз Пэрриш был у них, Джон подумал, что нет ничего плохого, чтобы узнать мнение человека, не принадлежащего к семье, поэтому он уставился на своего помощника, чтобы узнать, что он обо всем этом думает. На что Пэрриш только быстро закивал, а потом вскинул большой палец вверх и широко улыбнулся.  
  
      И, боже, впервые Джон видел, как Джордан ведёт себя как 25-летний парень, а не как Робокоп, одобряя личную жизнь его сына и его недавно названного парня-оборотня, бывшего Альфу, который теперь превращался в настоящего волка...  
  
      «Такое может произойти только в Бэйкон Хиллз», — подумал он и снова посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
      — Хорошо, — шериф похлопал оборотня по плечу, — а теперь просто скажи мне, что твоя любимая еда — не сырая оленина, и добро пожаловать в семью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В испанском языке слово оборотень состоит из двух слов: hombre lobo (дословно человек волк). hombre, можно перевести как человек и/или мужчина, и lobo – волк.


	15. Chapter 15

      Первая встреча жениха с семьёй «невесты» прошла на удивление хорошо. Стайлз предположил, что всё благодаря отсутствию запрещенных тем, о которых не стоило упоминать в присутствии отца, а самого РАЗГОВОРА практически не состоялось. Потому что, случись встреча в начале знакомства с Дереком, когда нельзя было говорить про оборотней, ритуальные убийства, странные исчезновения и ошивающихся в городе охотниках, которые охотились на существ не из категории животных (точнее не 100% животных), разговор точно не ограничился бы парой предложений.

      И хотя интуиция подсказывала Стайлзу, что в разговоре короткими фразами Дерек чувствовал бы себя как рыба в воде, — это оказался совсем не тот случай. Так что три часа в доме Стилински прошли по-домашнему и даже весело, в неспешном обсуждении сверхъестественных существ, живущих в мире, от которых Пэрриш (простите, Джордан) впал в неописуемый восторг, что абсолютно точно выдавало в нём человека.  
  
      Но это, конечно же, не отменяло возмущения Стайлза.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что он так хорошо все воспринял!  
  
      Это было первое, что сказал Стайлз… очень возмущенно, едва переступив порог лофта Дерека, скинув ветровку и начав нарезать круги по комнате, словно животное в клетке. Они решили поехать к Дереку, чтобы побыть вдвоем, потому что — независимо от благополучного исхода, — оба не чувствовали бы себя достаточно комфортно, останься они наедине в комнате Стайлза, ведь шериф и его помощник находились бы совсем рядом… Тем более, Стайлз боялся, что если они займутся чем-то поинтересней разговоров, и попытаются сделать это тихо, у Пэрриша обнаружится супер-слух самым что ни на есть неловким способом.  
  
      Так что остаток вечера они решили провести в Санктум Санкторум* Дерека.  
  
      Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, не понимая, о чем тот говорит, но перемотав в голове последние пару часов, сразу же понял, о чем речь. И именно из-за таких мелочей Стайлз обожал Дерека: иногда так раздражало всё всем объяснять… Даже тогда, когда он без подробностей перескакивал на новую тему…  
  
      — Говоришь так, будто это плохо, — сказал Дерек, снимая куртку и усаживаясь на диван.  
  
      — Дело не в этом, — продолжил возмущаться Стайлз, — просто, не знаю... для любого отца мало кто достоин его сына, разве нет? Однако тебе он ничего не сказал, — он расстроенно взмахнул руками. — Он даже не достал пушку!  
  
      — Извини? — с иронией сказал Дерек. — Если хочешь, в следующий раз я нападу на него, и у него будет идеальный повод пристрелить меня.  
  
      — Ха-ха, очень смешно… — Стайлз поморщился и увидел, что Дерек уселся на диван и, похоже, не собирался даже шевелиться. — Ладно. И что теперь? У тебя есть какие-то неотложные дела?  
  
      — Неа.  
  
      — Если хочешь, можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм… А, нет... забыл, мы же у тебя.  
  
      Дерек устало вздохнул, закатив глаза.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я куплю телевизор… Или лучше дам тебе денег, и ты сам его купишь.  
  
      — Я что, теперь твой слуга?  
  
      — Только так у тебя не будет повода возмущаться, что его купил я. А возмущаться ты будешь, что бы я ни выбрал.  
  
      Стайлз не мог не согласиться с ним. Но в свою защиту он мог сказать, всем давно известно — Дерек и современные технологии не совсем дружат. Более того, они еще даже не представлены друг другу как положено.  
  
      — А до того?  
  
      — Можем найти другое развлечение.  
  
      — А, да? — Стайлз глупо улыбнулся, делая шаг к дивану, но затем стал серьезным. — А почему бы мне не позвонить Скотту, и нам всем вместе пойти в кино? Знаю, он хотел посмотреть недавно вышедший фильм... Говорит, протагонист очень сильно на меня похож, и он хотел посмотреть на моего клона, а…  
  
      — Стайлз?  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Ты, случаем, не избегаешь оставаться со мной наедине?  
  
      — Что?! Нет, конечно, нет… Почему ты спрашиваешь?.. Ну… если только немного. Я же знаю, мы точно переспим, если останемся наедине…  
  
      — И это будет  _так_  ужасно…  
  
      — Я серьезно! Мы вроде прошли уже этот этап, и теперь между нами не только секс!  
  
      — Так и есть. Не волнуйся. Обещаю в этот раз никуда не уходить после того, как трахну тебя.  
  
      — Ха-ха, ты такой забавный… — недовольно мотнул головой Стайлз, а затем ткнул в Дерека пальцем. — Признайся, что не можешь держать руки при себе, когда я рядом!  
  
      — Хорошо. Признаюсь.  
  
      — Серьезно? — он указал на себя, удивленный легкости признания Дерека. — Я?  
  
      — Я долго ждал, помнишь?  
  
      — А я тем временем встречался с Малией и ненавидел Брэйден за то, что она с тобой… — сокрушался Стайлз. — Почему, черт возьми, ты не признался мне раньше?  
  
      — Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
  
      — Туше.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе тогда не подойти? Ты слишком далеко.  
  
      — А может это тебе подойти, ленивый волчара?  
  
      — На диване удобнее?  
  
      — Ладно, да… логично.  
  
      Стайлз прошел разделяющие их пару метров. Но когда он собирался сесть рядом с Дереком, тот схватил его за рукав футболки и потянул на себя, не оставив другого выбора, кроме как верхом сесть ему на колени.  
  
      Оказавшись в этом положении, Стайлз мгновенно почувствовал жар. А когда Дерек отпустил его и аккуратно устроил руку на талии, при этом пристально смотря в глаза, Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом.  
  
      — Тебе холодно? — спросил Дерек, уловив его дрожь, и взял обе его ладони в свою, огромную, согревая.  
  
      — Нет, дело не в этом. Это… — Стайлз облизал губы, чувствуя как запекло щёки. — Знаю, что это абсурдно, учитывая всё, чем мы занимались раньше… но я волнуюсь намного больше, чем в первый раз.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Не знаю. Думаю, в прошлые разы все происходило очень быстро и казалось, важнее всего было сделать это, и… когда мы делали это, словно в каком-то наваждении, нужно было скорее закончить, а не… не окунуться полностью в наслаждение друг другом, и… — он снова облизнул губы. — Есть смысл в том, что я говорю?  
  
      — Конечно, — Дерек прижал ладони Стайлза к своей груди, прямо над сердцем, чтобы тот почувствовал, как бешено оно билось. — Если тебя это утешит, со мной происходит то же самое.  
  
      Стайлз удивился учащенным ударам сердца Дерека, и даже немного смутился из-за интимности момента. Но когда он снова посмотрел Дереку в глаза и заметил, что тот внимательно смотрит на него широко распахнутыми, блестящими зелёными глазами… Вот тогда волнение отпустило, и Стайлз просто улыбнулся, сжимая ладони на груди Дерека. Без слов обещая, чтобы Дерек не беспокоился... он позаботится о сердце оборотня.  
  
      Стайлз потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и встретился на полпути с таким же нетерпением Дерека. Только в этот раз оно не переросло в отчаяние, и они просто наслаждались моментом, упиваясь теплом и мягкостью губ друг друга, впитывая эти ощущения и позволяя инстинктам вести их.  
  
      Дерек привык подчиняться своим инстинктам, хотя в этот раз не нужно было спасать жизни или атаковать врагов. А Стайлз, который до этого не бывал в подобных ситуациях, довольно быстро привык к ощущениям, и действовал, не задумываясь. Он просто наслаждался моментом близости с тем, с кем хотел быть на самом деле. С кем не один год мечтал быть вместе, а когда это наконец случилось, начало оказалось не совсем таким, каким он себе представлял.

      Но, к счастью, дни сомнений, ревности и страха остались позади, и теперь Стайлз знал, что только этого человека он будет целовать на протяжении всей своей жизни.  
  
      От этого знания накатили эмоции, и Стайлз снова задрожал. Он воспользовался этой дрожью, чтобы сильнее вжаться в Дерека, обнял его за шею, сразу же ощутив тепло, и углубил поцелуй.  
  
      Дерек тоже задрожал, и следуя примеру Стайлза, крепче обнял его за талию, отвечая на поцелуй, со всей страстью и желанием, упиваясь вкусом его губ.  
  
      Потеряв счёт времени.  
  
      Могли пройти секунды или минуты, но движение теней по полу лофта говорило о том, что прошло гораздо больше… Пока в какой-то момент Стайлз не решил прерваться, потому что щетина Дерека начинала раздражать чувствительные губы. Он разорвал поцелуй с недовольным рыком, так как на самом деле хотел и дальше целоваться, и поднес руку к губам, почувствовав почти стертую из-за трения кожу.  
  
      — Извини, — прошептал Дерек, мягко улыбаясь, поглаживая губы, которые он совсем недавно так долго целовал. — Со мной никогда такого не было.  
  
      — Должно быть ты никогда так долго не целовался… — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь унять жжение.  
  
      — Если хочешь, я побреюсь.  
  
      — Чтобы выглядеть как парнишка чуть за двадцать? Неа. Ты мне таким мачо больше нравишься.   
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что мне действительно немного за двадцать, правда?  
  
      — Тсс, — Стайлз прижал палец к губам Дерека. — Это наш секрет.  
  
      Дерек хотел продолжить спор, но палец Стайлза показался гораздо более заманчивым. Он воспользовался близостью пальца к своему рту, приоткрыл губы и чуть высунул язык, легко лизнув подушечку в игривой ласке.  
  
      Но как только он дотронулся до кожи Стайлза и от этого контакта все волоски на теле встали дыбом, Дерек не остановился, и вобрал палец в рот до конца, смакуя его по всей длине.  
  
      До этого момента Стайлз никогда не думал, что пальцы рук — эрогенная зона. Но как только он почувствовал жар и влажность рта Дерека, окутавшие его, вкупе с его пристальным взглядом, Стайлз тихо застонал и вцепился в плечо Дерека, чтобы сохранить равновесие... Это при том, что он даже не стоял на ногах.  
  
      Реакция Стайлза, несмотря на то, что не этого добивался Дерек, усилила желание распробовать его всего. И когда Дерек хорошенько увлажнил указательный палец, он начал вылизывать ладонь, за ней запястье и предплечье.  
  
      Вслед за дорожкой из слюны на коже Стайлз тихо, но протяжно застонал, только Дерек, добравшись до локтя, не смог продолжить дальше. Но Стайлз не хотел отбирать у него удовольствие (да и себя лишать наслаждения от ласк языка Дерека он тоже не собирался), поэтому резко стянул футболку.  
  
      Дерек улыбнулся нетерпению Стайлза и продолжил свой путь. Взял его ладонь, чтобы вытянуть руку и пройтись языком по предплечью и бицепсу. Добравшись до плеча, Дерек слегка прикусил его, а затем быстро скользнул к шее.  
  
      Стайлз, которому пришлось крепче сжать руку на плече Дерека, застонал от горячего и влажного языка на очень чувствительном местечке шеи, и откинул голову немного назад, чтобы открыть для манипуляций Дерека больше пространства. Дерек не упустил возможность и, насладившись биением пульса под губами, спустился по груди Стайлза и обхватил губами твердый, напряжённый сосок.  
  
      — Дерек…  
  
      Стон Стайлза был больше похож на всхлип, за что Дерек вознаградил его, сначала лизнув сосок, прежде чем вобрать его в рот и всосать. В результате ещё один стон, сорвавшийся с губ Стайлза, даже отдаленно не был похож на человеческий, и Дерек сжал его талию, чтобы впечатать его в себя чуть сильнее.  
  
      Стайлз же воспользовался сближением и положил ладонь на все ещё покрытую футболкой грудь Дерека, а затем снизу проскользнул рукой под ткань, чтобы дотронуться до таких прекрасно очерченных мускулов.  
  
      Почувствовав ласкающие кожу пальцы Стайлза, от которых по телу пробегали маленькие искры удовольствия, Дерек отодвинулся от него ровно на столько, чтобы снять футболку, и теперь они оба были обнажены по пояс. Избавившись от одежды, Дерек снова хотел вернуться к прерванному занятию, но напряженный взгляд Стайлза заставил его остановиться. Его карие глаза были широко распахнуты, и Дерек отчётливо видел его сияющие и расширенные от зашкаливающих эмоций зрачки.  
  
      Дерек уже собирался спросить, в порядке ли он, когда Стайлз, обнимая, снова поцеловал его, продолжительно, но без спешки. На объятие Дерек незамедлительно ответил, вжимая Стайлза в себя, чтобы снова окунуться в потрясающее ощущение уверенности, что находящийся рядом с ним человек принадлежит ему, а не кому-то другому.  
  
      Прикосновения губ к губам, кожи к коже продлились ещё на несколько минут, и совершенно забылся дискомфорт от колючей щетины Дерека, которая натирала уголки губ Стайлза. И когда они снова неспешно разорвали поцелуй, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, Стайлз почувствовал, как все его существо дрожит, стоило только встретиться взглядом с глубокими зелеными глазами.  
  
      — Люблю тебя очень-очень, — прошептал он дрожащими губами.  
  
      — Я тебя тоже, — мгновенно ответил Дерек, охваченный такими же эмоциями, и, прежде чем снова поцеловать, провел рукой по спине Стайлза, почти с трепетом лаская кожу. — Боже, я тебя тоже…  
  
      От едва сдерживаемых в словах Дерека эмоций Стайлзу снова невыносимо захотелось поцеловать его. Но спустя несколько минут, поцелуев показалось мало. Ласки его рук стали более настойчивыми, он сжимал руки и плечи Дерека и, хрипло вздохнув, понял, что ему нужно больше.  
  
      — Хочу почувствовать тебя, — пробормотал он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Дерека, словно произнесенные вслух слова высосали из него последние силы. — Пожалуйста, Дерек. Мне нужно почувствовать тебя.  
  
      Дерек потерся лбом о лоб Стайлза, кивая на его просьбу, и ещё раз провел ладонями по его груди вниз, остановившись на поясе штанов. Лёгким толчком Дерек заставил его встать, и продолжая сидеть на диване, раздел его до конца.  
  
      — Идём в постель? — спросил Дерек, когда настала его очередь раздеться, что он сделал спокойно, только чуть поторопившись со штанами. Стайлз же терпеливо ждал, пока Дерек скинет одежду на пол, затем покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал он уверенно, поглаживая ладонью щеку Дерека, которую затем опустил на его плечо, — предпочитаю здесь.  
  
      Сказано — сделано, но в этот раз Стайлз сам легко толкнул оборотня, заставляя его сесть на диван. И когда Дерек подчинился, Стайлз снова занял свое место, забравшись ему на колени, руками опираясь на плечи. Только в этот раз контакт кожи с кожей прошил электрическим разрядом, а новые, разделенные ими поцелуи, слились с хриплыми стонами.  
  
      Они наслаждались моментом, стараясь поддерживать медленный ритм, где ласки рук, были простыми ласками, а не жестами подчинения. Но при такой тесной близости, Стайлз неотвратимо чувствовал крепнущую эрекцию Дерека, которая, касаясь внутренней стороны его бедер, вырывала из горла новые стоны, и он машинально начал медленно потираться бедрами о Дерека.

      Не ослабляя хватки на плечах и руках Дерека, наслаждаясь их твердостью, когда оборотень напрягал мышцы, поддерживая, чтобы он не свалился, Стайлз начал раскачиваться назад-вперёд с единственной целью — прижаться как можно ближе к такому крепкому, горячему и мускулистому телу любимого. Он почувствовал, как руки Дерека прекратили вырисовывать круги на его спине, чтобы, не разрывая поцелуй, медленно опуститься на ягодицы и впиться в них пальцами.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — оторвавшись ото рта Дерека на достаточное расстояние, чтобы тот понял его, простонал Стайлз ему в губы, не замедляя ритмичных движений бедер, которые будто жили своей жизнью. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно почувствовать тебя.  
  
      С последним произнесенным словом, эрекция Дерека проехалась по анусу Стайлза, и оборотень поглотил его стон, утянув в новый, более настойчивый, поцелуй. Настолько влажный и глубокий, что когда они разорвали его, между ними, словно связывая пару в единое целое, натянулась ниточка слюны.  
  
      Дерек не мог не выполнить его просьбу, тем более, когда произнесена она была таким надломленным из-за жажды почувствовать его внутри голосом. Он сжал талию Стайлза, пытаясь вспомнить, где они оставили смазку, но Стайлз отвлек его новым поцелуем.  
  
      — Не нужно, — пробормотал он тем самым надломленным голосом.  
  
      — Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, — сразу запротестовал Дерек. Но то, как он это произнес, — хриплым шепотом, — больше походило на мольбу.  
  
      — Не сделаешь, — успокоил его Стайлз, медленно целуя и вплетая пальцы в волосы. Это было одно из его любимых занятий, — он просто обожал ощущение мягкости черных прядей.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы все было как раньше. Как будто…  
  
      — И не будет. Обещаю тебе, — улыбнулся Стайлз, больше чем Дерек уверенный в этом. — Не волнуйся, — он снова поцеловал оборотня, просто надолго прижавшись губами к губам. — Нам просто нужно не торопиться.  
  
      Уверенность Стайлза, подкреплённая этим обещанием, оказалась тем спусковым крючком, который был так необходим Дереку. Подождав, когда Стайлз чуть шире раздвинет бедра, Дерек погладил сморщенную кожу ануса влажным пальцем. От лёгкого прикосновения по телу пробежал электрический разряд и, прежде чем утянуть Дерека в новый поцелуй, Стайлз застонал. И так как Дерек ни на секунду не желал отрываться от губ Стайлза, он ответил на поцелуй, продолжая поглаживать его дырочку, а затем аккуратно проник пальцем внутрь.  
  
      Но Дерек сделал это так медленно, продолжая упиваться губами, кожей и стонами Стайлза прямо ему в рот, что когда палец наконец полностью погрузился внутрь, оборотень заметил, что Стайлз не выказал ни единого признака дискомфорта.  
  
      Воодушевленный тем, как правильно у него все получалось, не разрывая поцелуй, Дерек надавил чуть сильнее, бережно раскрывая Стайлза уже несколькими пальцами. Должно быть, в какой-то момент, он коснулся простаты, потому что внезапно Стайлз застонал громче, перестал прижиматься лбом ко лбу Дерека, и уткнулся ему в плечо, изо всех сил сдерживая оргазм.  
  
      Интуиция подсказала Дереку, что это своего рода сигнал, поэтому он приподнял Стайлза, который всем весом навалился на его плечи, и медленно опустил на свой изнывающий член.  
  
      От первого проникновения Стайлз болезненно застонал, но Дерек не мог позволить себе торопиться, и продолжил медленно опускать его, игнорируя желание как можно скорее оказаться полностью внутри. Хотя в итоге, ему стоило признать, что и так было неплохо, потому что входя медленно, он мог продлить ощущения погружения, прочувствовать жар и давление, и как постепенно Стайлз раскрывается для него…  
  
      Как только Стайлз полностью принял его, то отчаянно и немного неуверенно втянул Дерека в новый поцелуй, как бы сообщая, что он ещё привыкает к ощущениям члена Дерека в себе… И дал знать, что дискомфорт прошел, крепко поцеловав, вжимаясь губами в губы так сильно, что поцелуй стал больше похож на укус.  
  
      И тогда Дерек просто не мог остаться в стороне, — он сильнее сжал талию Стайлза, изо всех сил сдерживая себя не двигать бедрами, чтобы Стайлз взял на себя полный контроль над ситуацией. Чтобы он сам решал, хочет быстрее и сильнее, или же замереть неподвижно и просто наслаждаться моментом. Любой из вариантов устраивал Дерека, пока он ощущал тепло Стайлза вокруг себя, продолжал ласкать его кожу и целовать его губы. А когда поцелуй Стайлза стал настойчивей, и к движению губ подключился язык, к потрясающему калейдоскопу ощущений добавилось ещё и вплотную прижимающееся к Дереку тело Стайлза, который сцепил руки в замок на его шее.  
  
      Тесный контакт с горячей, покрытой бисеринками пота кожей Стайлза, заставил Дерека, который чувствовал, что ему уже недостаточно одних прикосновений и поцелуев, из своего положения слегка двинуть бедрами. Стайлз громко застонал от удовольствия, когда при толчке член Дерека проехался по простате.  
  
      Дерек крепче необходимого вцепился в бока Стайлза, прижался губами к его неподвижным губам, и от этого немного успокоился. Достаточно, чтобы взять над собой и своим телом контроль, и прекратить натягивать Стайлза на себя. Потому что знал, что если продолжит в том же духе, то мгновенно кончит.  
  
      Придя в себя, Дерек упал на диван, опираясь на спинку.  
  
      Стайлз не упустил возможность исследовать грудь Дерека, наслаждаясь ее твердостью и теплом, чувствуя себя как никогда польщённым, когда уложил ладонь поверх сердца и почувствовал его учащенное биение. Знание, что бьётся оно так быстро из-за того, чем они занимались, мотивировало Стайлза как ничто другое в мире и, заметив, что Дерек отдал бразды правления ему, не хотел упустить шанс покомандовать.  
  
      Но в отличии от другого раза, когда он объезжал Дерека, в этот раз он сделал это медленно.  
  
      Стайлз снова задвигал бедрами, едва заметно для невооружённого глаза, только сам он прекрасно чувствовал Дерека, как глубоко он в нем, и ему пришлось прикусить губу, когда от стона оборотня, крепко стоящий член Стайлза задрожал в предвкушении. Дерек, уставившись на него, смирно сидел на месте, даже не покушаясь на доминирующую роль, но внезапно оторвал руку от талии Стайлза, положил ее на шею и сжал с идеальной силой.  
  
      Ощущения руки Дерека на шее обжигало, а затем Стайлз почувствовал большой палец на своей дрожащей нижней губе.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня, — попросил Дерек хриплым голосом.  
  
      Стайлз не мог не выполнить его просьбу и склонился над грудью Дерека, продолжая двигать бедрами, чтобы поцеловать его с правильно рассчитанной силой и всего в одном шаге от потери контроля. И в тот самый момент, когда он оторвался ото рта Дерека, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Стайлз понял, что достиг точки не возврата.  
  
      Первая вспышка удовольствия слилась с хриплым стоном, и, уставившись в практически полностью скрывающие радужку, — как и у него самого, — зрачки Дерека, Стайлз продолжил стонать все громче и протяжнее, а тем временем его бедра сами задвигались быстрее, в отчаянной попытке продлить ощущения такого приятного трения.  
  
      До тех пор, пока бедра Стайлза резко не замерли, когда оргазм оглушил всей своей силой и, чувствуя, как все волоски на теле встали дыбом, Дерек подарил ему возможность почувствовать собственную кульминацию, заполняя его нутро до краев горячим семенем.

      Стайлз потянулся к губам Дерека и встретился с ними, горячими и дрожащими, такими же молящими о поцелуе, на полпути, пока они оба наслаждались последними вспышками общего оргазма.  
  
      Они продолжали целоваться, даже когда их сердца уже перестали бешено биться; они просто плыли по течению умиротворения после эйфории, не в силах отказаться от интимной ласки прикосновений губ к губам, кожи к коже, но поцелуй с каждым разом становился все медленнее.  
  
      В итоге усталость заставила их остановиться, навалилась сонливость, которая медленно, но уверенно перенесла их в мир снов.  
  
      Только в этот раз Дерек не стал ждать, когда Стайлз уснет, чтобы сказать ему то, о чем он думал. И,  _да_ , на этот раз он сказал это вслух, а не мысленно.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он со вздохом облегчения и удовлетворения от возможности снова повторить эти слова, зная, что в настоящем и будущем он сможет произносить их столько раз, сколько захочет.  
  
      К облегчению мгновенно добавилось абсолютное счастье от возможности услышать ответ любимого.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
      Уже много лет Дерек Хейл не засыпал, чувствуя себя таким счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Святая святых из комикса Доктор Стрэндж, Марвел.


	16. Chapter 16

      Дерек почувствовал стон раньше, чем услышал его.  
  
      Позже он поймет, как это странно, и что никогда раньше у него не было такой сильной связи с другим человеком, а сейчас просто рванул к дивану, где все ещё спал Стайлз и теперь явно видел кошмар.  
  
      Одеяло, которым Дерек накрыл Стайлза, когда вынужден был встать и больше не мог его согревать, сбилось и теперь скрывало только часть тела. Грудь, покрытая потом, была открыта, и Дерек никогда прежде не видел Стайлза таким бледным. Только, когда ненавистный демон Ногицунэ использовал тело Стайлза для достижения своей мести.

      — Стайлз, — Дерек опустился на колени возле дивана, но заставил себя не трясти его, чтобы не разбудить слишком резко. Он просто положил ладонь Стайлзу на грудь. — Тсс. Спокойно.  
  
      Стайлз продолжил метаться и бормотать что-то себе под нос, но ни одного внятного слова услышать не удалось... Только с каждым разом учащающиеся стоны и удушливые всхлипы, а на обнаженной груди выступали новые капли пота. Дерек сильнее сжал руку, бережно взяв в нее одну из ладоней Стайлза.  
  
      Как только их пальцы соприкоснулись, Стайлз громче, чем до этого, застонал, широко распахнул глаза и сел.  
  
      — Тшшш, — Дерек не отпускал, как ни старался все ещё растерянный Стайлз вырвать ладонь. — Успокойся, я рядом.  
  
      — Дерек? — спросил он, еще больше растерявшись, и удивился, увидев оборотня так близко.  
  
      — Я здесь, — он поднес свободную руку к щеке Стайлза и мягко погладил. — Это был просто сон.  
  
      Стайлз вздрогнул от прикосновения ладони, но затем накрыл ее своей, крепко сжав, чтобы она наверняка осталась на месте. А когда понял, что никуда она не денется, он изо всех сил обнял Дерека обеими руками за шею, мгновенно почувствовав руки на спине, сжимающие его не так сильно, как на самом деле хотелось оборотню.  
  
      Дерек не отпустил Стайлза, пока тот не перестал дрожать, и держал в объятиях почти пять минут.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек, усаживаясь на диван, поближе к Стайлзу.  
  
      — Да, — Стайлз потер лицо, стараясь прогнать неприятные ощущения. — Боже. Надеюсь, что эти кошмары скоро пройдут, иначе я ещё больше свихнусь.  
  
      — Сложно смириться со всем, что мы видели… Нужно время.  
  
      — Забавно, что говорит это чувак, который один раз уже умер.  
  
      Комментарий больно задел Дерека, словно это была пуля в сердце, а не слова.  
  
      — Прости, — едва слышно пробормотал он.  
  
      Ответ Дерека удивил, но показался ещё страннее, когда он опустил взгляд и говорил так, словно стыдился признаваться в чем-то подобном.  
  
      — Почему ты говоришь так, словно это была твоя вина? Не думаю, что тот, кто умирает, делает это специально.  
  
      — Нет, — с серьезным лицом, признался Дерек. — Но если бы я не погиб, сейчас все могло быть не так.  
  
      — Да ладно. У тебя всегда был комплекс героя… — Стайлз попытался поддержать его, хотя не совсем понимал, почему нужно подбодрить Дерека. — И уверяю тебя, если бы было по-другому, я бы не обратил на тебя внимания. Так что даже не думай просить прощения за то, какой ты есть.  
  
      — Я не об этом. Я мог попытаться помочь, не рискуя так собой. Тем более будучи человеком и с явными предчувствиями Лидии, — он покачал головой, вспоминая, как легко ему было принять свою смерть. — И все равно я пошел. Зная, как мало у меня шансов вернуться живым.  
  
      — Не говори этого…  
  
      — Я сделал это, потому что мне нечего было терять, — прошептал Дерек. — Ни одной причины, по которой действительно стоило жить, — он снова взял Стайлза за руку и нежно сжал его пальцы. — Если бы я знал, что ты ко мне чувствуешь. Что отвечаешь мне взаимностью... Я бы не стал действовать так безрассудно.  
  
      — Я собирался сказать тебе, — признался Стайлз. — Когда видел, как ты, лежа на земле, истекал кровью и обещал, что догонишь нас. Часть меня знала, что я вижу тебя в последний раз, и... если не признаюсь в любви к тебе сейчас, возможность уже не появится... — он покачал головой. — И все же я этого не сделал.  
  
      — Я тоже, — Дерек ещё крепче сжал его ладонь. — Нет смысла винить себя, потому что я поступил так же… Помнишь, когда я окликнул тебя и попросил спасти Скотта?  
  
      — Я только что заново пережил всё это во сне!..  
  
      — На самом деле я не это хотел сказать…  
  
      — Серьезно? — с любопытством спросил Стайлз, и того, как Дерек чуть вскинул бровь, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что он имел ввиду. — Боже, мы такие идиоты, знаешь?  
  
      — Если ты пообещаешь не говорить Питеру, я не скажу Скотту.  
  
      — Думаю, уже слишком поздно, — рассмеялся он, наконец в ответ сжимая ладонь Дерека.  
  
      — Этого-то я и боялся, — Дерек быстро чмокнул Стайлза в губы, прежде чем встать. — Но я не намерен повторять эту ошибку снова.  
  
      Он направился к лестнице на второй этаж и спустился полминуты спустя с коричневой папкой в руках. Стайлз за это время успел одеться. Всё-таки без тепла тела Дерека в лофте было довольно прохладно.  
  
      — Что это?  
  
      Дерек, прежде чем сесть на прежнее место, положил папку на диван.  
  
      — Все, что мне удалось собрать о матери Малии: информация, которую дал мне ты, узнала Брэйден и рассказала Сатоми.  
  
      — Сатоми?  
  
      — Я встречался с ней с момента возвращения, — он на несколько секунд смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Поэтому меня никогда не было рядом, когда ты просыпался. После случившегося с ее стаей, когда они вмешались в проблемы Бэйкон Хиллз, Сатоми настояла на встречах ночью. Чтобы не напугать свою стаю ещё больше.  
  
      — О… Заметно, что она все ещё не доверяет людям, — и тогда Стайлз ударил Дерека в плечо. — А ты до сих пор так и не уяснил, что для всего есть свое время.  
  
      Дерек сжал губы от удара и упрека Стайлза, но в итоге не мог не согласиться с ним… В своей манере.  
  
      — Если ты вдруг забыл, я не спец в межличностных отношениях, — Дерек испепелил Стайлза взглядом, но сразу же целомудренно поцеловал его в губы. И эти два действия удержали язык Стайлза за зубами на достаточное количество времени, чтобы позволить Дереку закончить. — А насчет Сатоми, после того, что с ней случилось, я не могу ее винить. Тем более после того, как попросил ее рассказать мне о Пустынной Волчице, — он погладил папку, которая все еще лежала на диване, не решаясь открыть ее, — именно об этом я говорил с Брэйден последний раз.  
  
      Стайлз с подозрением посмотрел на папку, не решаясь открыть и пробежаться взглядом, как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что не хочешь ничего рассказывать, пока сам не будешь уверен в том, что происходит.  
  
      — Верно.  
  
      — Значит ли это, что теперь ты уверен?  
  
      — Нет. Я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе лучше не знать, — он взял папку и протянул ее Стайлзу. — Но я не могу решать за тебя.  
  
      Стайлз потянулся за ней, но остановился на полпути.  
  
      Было что-то странное во всем этом.  
  
      — Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я узнал?

      Дерек вздохнул скорее от усталости, чем от бессилия.  
  
      — Потому что мать Малии натворила гораздо больше, чем я думал поначалу. Когда Брэйден рассказала мне о ней, она просто сказала, что она подозревается в нескольких убийствах и что ей никогда не собрать достаточно доказательств, чтобы обвинить волчицу, ни тем более, поймать.  
  
      — И теперь они у нее есть?  
  
      — Да. И Брэйден узнала, что помимо тех убийств, она имеет прямое отношение ещё к десяти.  
  
      — Серьезно? Офигеть. Теперь я понимаю, почему она запала на Питера… — Стайлз прикрыл глаза, понимая, как это прозвучало. — Извини.  
  
      Дерек не обиделся. Он снова положил папку на диван, понимая, что было ещё несколько моментов, которые стоило прояснить.  
  
      — Сначала я просто хотел выяснить, где она, чтобы избавиться от нее.  
  
      — А теперь это не так? — на этот вопрос Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
      — Согласно словам Сатоми, ее жизнь не была лёгкой. По большому счету, единственно хорошее, что произошло с ней — это знакомство с Питером и рождение дочери.  
  
      — Правда? Тогда почему она бросила ее?  
  
      — Теоретически лисы и волки тоже не должны быть вместе, верно? — Он подождал, пока Стайлз кивнет. — Ты смог бы разлучить Киру и Скотта?  
  
      — Нет. Конечно, нет, — ответил тот, не задумываясь, — но это не значит, что она не убийца... что она не опасна.  
  
      — Те, кого она убила, тоже не были белыми и пушистыми. Из того, что я успел прочитать в отчетах Брэйден, я понял, что большинство из них были сверхъестественными существами. И бьюсь об заклад, убитые ею люди были охотниками, которые пытались напасть на нее.  
  
      — Значит, она просто защищалась? Ну, не знаю. Все равно странно. Может быть, в какой-то момент у нее просто не было выбора, кроме как убить, но… Всех? И, учитывая, что она одиночка, не было бы проще просто убраться куда-нибудь, а не оставлять за собой кровавый след?  
  
      — Может так бы поступил я, но… — Дерек снова вздохнул. Он просто ненавидел сомнения, разрывающие его с каждым новым прорывом в этом деле. — Я не пережил то, что пережила она. Или Питер. У меня всегда было все, чего я хотел. И хотя в итоге у меня все отняли… До этого я был везунчиком.  
  
      — Такое чувство, будто ты ее защищаешь.  
  
      — Возможно, — Дерек вскинул брови, подчёркивая свои сомнения. — Я много думал о ней и Питере. Спрашивал себя, что было бы, если бы их насильно не разлучили... Не заставили забыть друг друга. Что, возможно, все это, вкупе с пожаром, сделало их такими, какими они стали.  
  
      — Думаешь, твоя мама поступила неправильно, стерев им память?  
  
      — Этого мы никогда не узнаем. Но несправедливо, что люди продолжают решать за нее, — Дерек снова взял папку, но в этот раз не протянул ее Стайлзу. — В этой папке вся существующая информация о Пустынной Волчице. Ее территория охоты, тактика, слабые места. Любой, у кого есть эта информация, может легко найти ее и, если повезет, в конечном итоге поймать.  
  
      — И ты думаешь, что этим займусь я? — спросил с сожалением Стайлз. — Поэтому ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал?  
  
      Дерек сжал губы, изо всех сил стараясь не выпалить первую пришедшую в голову глупость. Он напомнил себе, что они договорились не вести себя как безмозглые мальчишки, и что теперь они разбираются со всеми проблемами, обсуждая их.  
  
      — Потому что очень вероятно, что однажды появятся охотники и монстры, ищущие ее, чтобы отомстить за убийство своих. И если тебе нечего будет им сказать, потому что ты ничего не будешь знать, у них не будет повода пытать тебя, чтобы выбить информацию.  
  
      Стайлз снова широко распахнул глаза.  
  
      Он бы даже не подумал, что это была настоящая причина скрытности Дерека.  
  
      Но, с другой стороны, Дерек поступил точно так же, как с момента их знакомства: не рассказывал ничего о происходящем, считая что таким образом защищает их, когда в действительности только заставлял все больше и больше сомневаться в нем.  
  
      А они ещё считали себя самыми умными!  
  
      «Да мы самые тупые во всем Бэйкон Хиллз...» — усмехнулся про себя Стайлз.  
  
      — Значит, ты скрывал все, чтобы защитить меня? — Дерек кивнул. — А Брэйден знает?  
  
      — Только то, что удалось собрать ей самой — список убитых матерью Малии людей.  
  
      — Ты не рассказал ей ничего из того, что узнал благодаря Сатоми?  
  
      — Нет… Но не думаю, что у нее займет много времени узнать все. Она не дура.  
  
      — Но она не обрадуется, узнав, что ты скрывал от нее факты?  
  
      — Нет. Конечно, нет.  
  
      — И? — Стайлз очень похоже на Дерека вскинул бровь, и оборотень улыбнулся. Особенно потому, что не сомневался, что Стайлз прекрасно осознавал, что делает.  
  
      — Я попросил Брэйден не идти по ее следу. Не только потому, что она опасна.  
  
      — И она послушала тебя?  
  
      — Не знаю. Я не видел ее с тех пор.  
  
      — Но... — Стайлз облизал губы. — Со всеми собранными данными, она может оказаться солидарна с другими охотниками и сверхъестественными существами... Почему, как и от меня, ты не скрыл все от нее?  
  
      Дерек изменился в лице, перестал очень серьезно смотреть на Стайлза, и теперь в его глазах искрило любопытство. И нотка усталости, потому что иногда Стайлз задавал такие глупые вопросы… Определенно, в воде Бэйкон Хиллз что-то было, кажется, иначе как объяснить, что все его жители были такими наивными.  
  
      — Потому что я влюблен не в неё? — спросил Дерек, вскинув бровь и смотря на Стайлза немного раздраженно.  
  
      Стайлз знал, что только из уст Дерека Хейла эта фраза, сказанная таким тоном, обретала смысл.  
  
      — О… — Стайлз покраснел, чувствуя себя по-глупому польщенным. Но сразу же вернулся к теме разговора. Посмотрел на папку, ещё больше испытывая странность от того, что сейчас узнал. — Тогда, почему эта папка все ещё у тебя?  
  
      Дерек посмотрел на предмет разговора, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      И когда он это сделал, в его зелёных глазах горела решимость.  
  
      — Потому что она не моя…  
  


***

  
  
      — Ещё один подарочек? Ты меня балуешь, племянник!  
  
      Дерек фыркнул в ответ на слащавый тон Питера. Хотя не совсем понимал почему: то ли потому, что он никогда не привыкнет к тому, насколько легко Питер относился ко всему в жизни, то ли потому, что в глубине души знал, как дяде нравится его реакция одинокого крутого парня, коим Дерек больше не был.

      — Если таким образом ты прекратишь попытки убить меня и мою стаю…  
  
      — Твою стаю? — Питер прижал ладонь к стеклянной перегородке. — Я думал, ты прекратил кичиться своим превосходством. В последний раз оно не сыграло тебе на руку.  
  
      — Спокойно. Я учусь на своих ошибках. И под моей, я имел ввиду стаю, к которой принадлежу и стараюсь защитить.  
  
      — Конечно, — Питер, совсем не скрываясь, обнюхал племянника и лукаво улыбнулся. — Вижу, ты уже разобрался с малышом Стайлзом... И отметили вы это с большим размахом.  
  
      Дерек испепелил дядюшку взглядом, хотя в глубине души его удивляло, что Питер так долго не поднимал эту тему.  
  
      — Не хочешь посмотреть, что там? — Дерек указал на папку, которую положил в ячейку, соединяющую камеру с внешним миром, и к которой Питер до сих пор не прикоснулся.  
  
      — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сам мне сказал, — он в притворной грусти склонил голову к плечу. — Последнее время я так редко слышу твой голос…  
  
      — Это местонахождение Пустынной Волчицы…  
  
      Внезапно Питер прищурился, но на папку внимания он так и не обратил.  
  
      — Занятно. В твоих словах нет лжи… Но я не могу не думать об огромном плакате в неоновых огнях с надписью «ловушка».  
  
      — Никакая это не ловушка.  
  
      — Уверен? Разве не это ты планировал, с тех пор, как я попытался убить твоего Альфу? Или как использовал твою бывшую, чтобы украсть у тебя силы?  
  
      Дерек не позволил словам дяди задеть себя. В конце концов он знал, что тот затеет что-то подобное, но в этот раз Питеру не удастся обмануть его.  
  
      — В отличии от других, я стараюсь не цепляться за прошлое.  
  
      — Ты в этом уверен?  
  
      — Будь оно иначе, я бы не пришел сюда, чтобы помочь тебе…  
  
      — О… — Питер снова склонил голову к плечу и на мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение, показалось, что он искренне удивлен. — Не знал, что ты мне помогаешь… Можно узнать, в чем именно заключается твоя помощь? Может, вытащить меня отсюда?  
  
      — В этом тебе не нужна моя помощь.  
  
      Питер криво улыбнулся.  
  
      Было приятно знать, что родные все ещё воспринимают Дерека всерьез.  
  
      — Я помогаю тебе вернуть жизнь, которую у тебя украли. Вместе с дочерью и матерью твоей дочери.  
  
      Старший Хейл перестал гримасничать, и с момента появления племянника впервые посмотрел на него серьезно.  
  
      — И твое желание отправить меня с дочерью на поиски не имеет ничего общего с желанием отгородить твоего милашку Стайлза от Малии?  
  
      — В этом уже нет необходимости.  
  
      — Вижу, ты слишком уверен в себе.  
  
      — Так и есть.  
  
      Питер задумчиво кивнул, прижимая палец к губам.  
  
      — Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел мать моей дочери и... Что именно? Чтоб «и жили они долго и счастливо под луной»?  
  
      — Почему бы и нет?  
  
      — Ты действительно думаешь, что это по мне?  
  
      — Не знаю. Но ты всегда говорил, что ты раб своих привычек. А у волков заведено жить в стаях.  
  
      — Надо же… — он снова начал ухмыляться, зная, как это всех раздражало. — А я-то думал, ты предложишь мне стать частью твоей драгоценной стаи…  
  
      — Ты никогда не хотел быть ее частью, — серьезно ответил Дерек, несмотря на насмешку Питера. — И мы оба знаем, что у тебя ещё больше замашек Альфы, чем у меня когда-либо. Вопрос времени, когда ты соберёшь свою собственную стаю... хотя правильнее сказать — когда ты её вернёшь.  
  
      Питер уставился на племянника, осматривая его с головы до ног, будто вынюхивая признаки лжи.  
  
      И когда он ничего не нашел, ему не осталось ничего, кроме как спросить:  
      — Почему? К чему такая заинтересованность в нашей встрече? Устал видеть меня?  
  
      — Ты мой единственный дядя. Моя плоть и кровь. Раз я принял тебя даже после убийства Лоры…  
  
      — Стоит напоминать, что тогда ты убил меня?  
  
      Дерек замолчал и убийственно глянул на дядю.  
  
      — Я, вроде как, с тобой разговариваю, не так ли?  
  
      И Питер, как с ним всегда происходило, когда ему напоминали о том периоде жизни (или не жизни), не нашелся, что сказать.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
  
      — Если уж тогда я позволил тебе остаться, то сейчас нет смысла хотеть, чтобы ты сгинул с глаз моих.  
  
      — Тогда?  
  
      Дерек в замешательстве вскинул брови.  
  
      — Тебе так сложно поверить, что я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив? — и от реакции Дерека, сердце Питера перестало умеренно и неторопливо биться. — Моя мама украла у тебя память, решив за тебя, с кем ты должен быть. Я виноват, что вся твоя семья погибла, потому что был глупым мальчишкой, который ничего не понял, и связался со взрослой женщиной…  
  
      — Слишком много накопленных угрызений совести, племянник.  
  
      — Знаю. Но это мои демоны. И однажды... с капелькой удачи и с помощью любимых людей, я избавлюсь от них, — он мотнул головой, стараясь не думать, какой долгий путь ему предстоит. — Возможно, тебе нужно тоже самое, только в окружении правильных людей.  
  
      Питер кивнул, когда Дерек наконец замолчал.  
  
      — Если честно, я мало что помню о ней, — он, наконец, поднял папку, открыл ее, и сразу улыбнулся, — но она все так же красива, как и тогда...  
  
      — Малия очень похожа на неё...  
  
      — Ты сказал ей?  
  
      — Нет. Я подумал, ты захочешь все лавры себе. Ты же всегда любил красивые речи.  
  
      Питер Хейл криво улыбнулся, вскользь смотря на своего племянника.  
  
      — Каждый делает то, что у него получается лучше всего, Дерек... Моя способность проникать куда угодно никогда не будет также хороша, как твоя...  
  
      — Как скажешь.  
  
      — Спасибо, — внезапно сказал Питер, и это слово удивило больше его, чем Дерека, — за все, — он внимательно посмотрел на племянника. И этого взгляда Дерек уже давно у него не видел. — И хотя от меня это прозвучит глупо, я рад, что ты жив, — Питер снова криво улыбнулся, ослабляя напряженность момента. — Мне бы не хотелось звонить Коре, сообщая, что ее брат умер.

      Дерек покачал головой, стараясь удержать серьезный вид, но в итоге тоже улыбнулся.  
  
      — Надеюсь, все у тебя пройдет хорошо, — сказал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти — их прощания никогда не были тёплыми.  
  
      — Это же я, помнишь? Все всегда идет по плану. И раньше, чем до тебя дойдет, я уже вернусь.  
  
      — Надеюсь, это случится позже, чем раньше, — ответил Дерек, не оглядываясь, открывая дверь в конце коридора тюрьмы, из которой Питер в считанные секунды мог сбежать, едва решив.  
  
      — Это зависит от того, когда будет свадьба, племянник, — услышал он, закрыв дверь. — И лучше тебе пригласить меня! Или чету Стилински-Хейл запомнят надолго, и по не очень хорошему поводу!  
  
      Дерек испытал искушение обернуться и ответить, когда понял, что сказал Питер чистую правду.  
  
      И если этот день когда-нибудь настанет, для их же блага, пусть Питер будет первым в списке гостей. В последний раз, когда он единственный не попал в подобный список, все закончилось не очень хорошо.


	17. Chapter 17

      Дерек нашел Малию в школьной столовой. Что не удивительно, если бы не семь вечера и, не считая её, абсолютно пустая столовая.  
  
      Дерек пристально изучал девушку, задаваясь вопросом, нравилась ли ей безмолвная тишина школы сейчас, или она на самом деле была такой одинокой, какой выглядела.  
  
      Возможности выбрать вариант ему не представилось: лёгкий порыв ветра донес до Малии его запах, и она оторвала взгляд от книги, которую читала.

      — Что тебе нужно?  
  
      Дерек подошёл ближе.  
  
      — Поговорить.  
  
      — Мы и так уже разговариваем, — ответила она, не поднимаясь.  
  
      От этой простой фразы Дерек на мгновение почувствовал себя немного странно. Сначала он хотел огрызнуться на такую невоспитанность, но потом понял, что Малия не грубила, а просто абсолютно искренне констатировала факт.  
  
      Что, в свою очередь, заставило Дерека задаться вопросом, был ли он сам таким, когда вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллз, и все вокруг жаловались, каким грубым и серьезным он был. Дерек понял, что уже давно должен был попытаться получше узнать Малию: она больше всех остальных знакомых была похожа на него…  
  
      «Должно быть, гены...» — сказал он сам себе, присаживаясь напротив нее.  
  
      — Ты уже говорила с Питером? — спросил он.  
  
      — Ты имеешь ввиду, знаю ли я, что он собирается отправиться на поиски моей мамы? — Дерек кивнул, не удивившись такой прямоте. — Да, я уже говорила с ним.  
  
      — И что ты думаешь?  
  
      — Что думаю я — неважно. Это его решение.  
  
      А вот этот ответ удивил Дерека, который внимательно наблюдал за ней. Малия, с виду спокойная, продолжала сидеть на месте, однако Дерек чутко улавливал скрип ее зубов, и как когти вонзаются в деревянную скамейку.  
  
      — Это значит, что ты не поедешь с ним? — Малия собиралась ответить, но сомнения охватили ее и, открыв рот, она снова его захлопнула. Видя ее нерешительность, Дерек продолжил. — Ты не хочешь узнать свою маму?  
  
      — Нет, если она сама не хочет знать меня.  
  
      — Почему ты так думаешь? — Дерек удивленно нахмурился. — Разве Питер не говорил тебе, что ей стёрли память?  
  
      — Это ты так думаешь.  
  
      — Так и было. И даже если мы ошибаемся, ты хочешь рискнуть и так и не узнать ее, зная, что, возможно, это не она приняла решение оставить тебя?  
  
      — Не впервые кто-то бросает меня, — ответила она резко. — Мой отец... Мой приемный отец, — поправилась она, — не то, чтобы мы отлично ладили...  
  
      — Он обвиняет тебя в смерти твоей семьи?  
  
      — Это  _была_  моя вина.  
  
      — Нет, — не задумываясь, Дерек накрыл рукой ладонь Малии на столе. И хотя он почувствовал ее дрожь и как она напряглась от контакта, он заставил себя не убирать руку, потому что это было важно. — Малия, это не так. Как Питер не виноват, что убил мою сестру, как я не виноват, что хотел убить его, чтобы стать Альфой... Все это следствие потери контроля над нашей животной сутью. Да, это часть нашей природы. Но не та, которая делает нас людьми.  
  
      Малия сглотнула от серьезного выражения лица Дерека и его слов. В данном случае, ее удивляло не только поведение Дерека, но и сама ситуация казалась очень странной после отвратительного отношения Дерека к ней в последние несколько встреч. Настолько, что у Малии складывалось ощущение, что перед ней совсем другой человек.  
  
      — Вы всегда говорили мне держаться подальше от Питера. А сейчас вы хотите, чтобы я поехала с ним. На поиски убийцы. Почему?  
  
      — Потому что речь о твоих родителях, — немного устало и спокойно сказал Дерек. Как говорил каждый раз, когда пытался объяснить вещи, которые, по его мнению, были очевидны. — Ты единственный знакомый мне человек, у которого оба родителя живы, и у кого есть возможность быть рядом с ними. Ты действительно хочешь её упустить?  
  
      — У тебя есть Стайлз.  
  
      Смена темы выбила Дерека из колеи, и он просто не знал, как продолжить.  
  
      Это касалось их обоих, логично, что рано или поздно это нужно будет обсудить. Так что у Дерека не было другого выбора, кроме как говорить честно.  
  
      В конце концов, специально для этого он пришел сюда. Чтобы сказать правду, раз и навсегда поставив жирную точку.  
  
      — Да, есть.  
  
      — Ты отобрал его у меня.  
  
      — Это было его решение.  
  
      — Что есть в тебе такого, чего нет у меня? Что делает тебя таким особенным?!  
  
      — Я не знаю, — и это было до боли честно, — но что бы это ни было, я рад, что оно у меня есть.  
  
      — Это нечестно, — возразила Малия, но в итоге ее голос дрогнул, — я люблю его.  
  
      Быстрое и сильное сердцебиение Малии не оставляло сомнений, как всё это ранило её.  
  
      Но как бы больно ей ни было из-за частичной вины Дерека, от него ничего не зависело. Больше нет.  
  
      — Знаю.  
  
      — Я люблю его очень сильно.  
  
      — Знаю… И мне жаль.  
  
      — У тебя давно была возможность быть с ним. Но вместо того, чтобы любить его, ты ему угрожал, презирал и исчезал, словно тебе было все равно, что будет с ним.  
  
      — Но мне не было все равно.  
  
      — Он не заслуживает кого-то вроде тебя, — продолжила атаковать Малия, а Дерек даже не попытался защититься.  
  
      — Это его выбор.  
  
      — И все? — спросила она недовольно. — Думаешь, я приму это и буду молчать, только потому, что это говоришь ты?  
  
      — Конечно, нет. Я знаю, что если бы был на твоем месте, я бы тоже возмущался и...  
  
      —  _Ложь_ , — резко перебила Малия. — Если бы ты был на моем месте, то поступил бы как обычно. Опустил голову и забился в угол, ненавидя всех за их счастье, ведь сам быть счастлив ты не можешь!  
  
      Дерек тяжело сглотнул от обвинений. Наконец, он грустно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты права.  
  
      — Сейчас ты с ним только потому, что умер. Если бы ты не умер, он бы никогда не признался тебе в чувствах.  
  
      — Возможно.  
  
      — Мне он тоже говорил…  
  
      Голос Малии снова дрогнул, и боль, которую она чувствовала, стала более осязаемой, и Дерек спросил себя, как, черт возьми, он позволил этому случится. Только сейчас он понял, что Малия была лучше, чем он думал, и что она заслуживала быть счастливой.  
  
      Как и знал, что Стайлз точно способен сделать ее счастливой.  
  
      Если бы этот разговор случился до решения проблем со Стайлзом, Дерек был более чем уверен, что поступил бы, как и сказала Малия: опустил голову и, даже зная, что только Стайлз мог сделать его счастливым, прекратил бороться за него.  
  
      Но, к счастью для его потрёпанного сердца, которое уже достаточно настрадалось, Дерек пообещал себе, что станет счастливым любой ценой.

      Даже если это означало разбить сердце девушке, которая не только была частью его стаи, но и его семьей.  
  
      Дерек глубоко вздохнул, подбадривая себя, и чуть крепче сжал пальцы Малии.  
  
      — Знаю, ты не поверишь мне. Но уверяю тебя, однажды, рано или поздно, ты встретишь другого человека, который полюбит тебя так же сильно, или даже сильнее, чем Стайлз.  
  
      — Откуда столько уверенности? — упрекнула его тогда Малия. — И почему тебе самому не заняться поисками такого человека?  
  
      — Потому что, как бы больно ни было тебе это слышать, Стайлз выбрал меня. Ты же сама сказала. Если я не буду со Стайлзом, все, что меня ожидает — это только годы в одиночестве и ненависти ко всему миру.  
  
      — А ты не думаешь, что со мной может произойти тоже самое? Как ни крути, я тоже Хейл.  
  
      — Да, — гордо улыбнулся Дерек. — Ты настоящая Хейл. Но в отличие от меня, ты намного общительнее.  
  
      — А, да?  
  
      — Ты лучшая подруга Киры, — объяснил Дерек, как будто это было что-то очевидное, — я же едва перекинулся с ней парой слов, несмотря на то, что она пара моего Альфы.  
  
      — Это потому, что волки и лисы не ладят! А я койот.  
  
      Дерек уловил сердечный ритм Малии, и совсем не удивился лёгкому сбою.  
  
      — Если таким образом тебе хочется отрицать, что в глубине души ты хороший человек...  
  
      Малия так похоже на Стайлза облизала губы, что Дерек одновременно поразился и почувствовал болезненный укол. Удивительно было подмечать детали, показывающие, как глубоко Стайлз проник в жизни близких людей. А они даже не понимали ничего, пока не оказывались на пороге его потери.  
  
      — Питер хочет уехать через два дня, — внезапно сказал Малия, закрывая тему и давая понять, что не переставала думать об этом, несмотря на попытку казаться равнодушной. — До наступления зимы. Что-то там до холодов и цикла зимней спячки койотов.  
  
      — И?  
  
      — Я поеду с ним, — уверенно сказала она. — Да, я хочу встретиться с мамой. Питер сказал, что я очень похожа на нее, — добавила Малия немного смущённо, — а еще я хочу воспользоваться возможностью лучше узнать моего отца.  
  
      — Он лучше, чем мы думаем.  
  
      — Знаю, — сказала она ещё серьезнее, — он сказал мне, что позаботится о моей проблеме со Стайлзом, — удивление на лице Дерека не осталось незамеченным. — Ты разве не знал? — Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. — Надо же. Похоже, Стайлз так и не рассказывает тебе все.  
  
      Но Дерека это не беспокоило. Больше нет.  
  
      — Мы все имеем право на секреты.  
  
      Казалось, только этой уверенности Дерека и ждала Малия, чтобы окончательно принять его в качестве пары Стайлза, даже если при этом ее разрывали горе и немного ненависть, и она начала собирать книги, разбросанные по столу.  
  
      — Мне пора идти. Я договорилась прийти к Кире домой. Они собираются устроить мне прощальную вечеринку или что-то в этом роде. Я уже говорила им, что это необязательно. Я же не собираюсь уезжать навсегда, но..  
  
      Из-за явного дискомфорта Малии, которой также как и Дереку не нравилось говорить о знаках внимания ее друзей, Дерек прервал ее.  
  
      — Повеселись.  
  
      — Хочешь прийти? — пересилив себя, спросила она. — Будут все.  
  
      — Это будет неуместно.  
  
      Малия кивнула и закончила собирать свои вещи. Но поднявшись на ноги напротив сидящего Дерека, который не собирался вставать, Малия снова заговорила. На этот раз очень серьезно.  
  
      — Обещай мне кое-что.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Малия снова облизнула губы, и Дерек заставил себя не отвести взгляд.  
  
      — Береги его.  
  
      Просьба не удивила Дерека, и он без колебаний ответил:  
      — Обещаю.  
  
      — И не скупись на демонстрацию своих чувств. Я сначала холодно вела себя с ним, и это расстраивало его.  
  
      — Не беспокойся. Я уже усвоил этот урок.  
  
      И несмотря на то, что в конце фразы Дерек кивнул, Малии этого показалось мало.  
  
      — И не позволяй ничему плохому с ним случиться.  
  
      — Обещаю.  
  
      — Если что-нибудь плохое случится с ним, я вернусь и убью тебя собственными руками.  
  
      Вот тут уже Дерек не мог не улыбнуться со смесью радости и гордости.  
  
      — Меньшего я от тебя и не жду.


	18. Chapter 18

    Дерек лежал на диване и спокойно читал, когда в лофт шумно ввалился Стайлз.  
  
      Дверь ему удалось открыть далеко не с первой попытки, а сам Дерек терпеливо ждал, пока Стайлз очень медленно спустится по лестнице вниз, готовый в любой момент кинуться на его спасение, если тот вдруг надумает споткнуться.  
  
      Когда Стайлз успешно спустился, Дерек вернулся к чтению, краем глаза наблюдая, как тот неуклюже снимает с себя ветровку.

      Очевидно, что тишина и спокойствие, которым Дерек наслаждался весь день, канули в лету. Но его это не беспокоило. Может быть, раньше он на вес золота ценил моменты одиночества, зная, что совсем скоро вернутся хаос, страх и боль. Но сейчас вроде бы все было спокойно и, если честно, тихие вечера дома в компании книг теперь не приносили радости, и казались скучными и мрачными.  
  
      — Как прошла вечеринка? — спросил Дерек с дивана, не желая вставать, зная, что скоро Стайлз устроится рядом.  
  
      — Отлично. Было очень весело. Что читаешь? — Дерек приподнял книгу, чтобы он мог прочитать обложку: «Война и мир». — Красивый и умный... Вот это мой мальчик, — сказал Стайлз с самой идиотской улыбкой на губах.  
  
      Стайлз выдал этот комментарий с таким странным выражением лица, что Дерек решил ненадолго отложить чтение. Он опустил открытую книгу себе на грудь и с любопытством уставился на Стайлза.  
  
      — Ты пьян?  
  
      — Я? Неа... Нифига.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я за много километров могу почувствовать запах алкоголя?  
  
      — Ну, ладно, — Стайлз тихо захихикал, нетвердым шагом приближаясь к дивану. — Возможно я выпил пару стаканчиков.  
  
      — Всего пару?  
  
      — Хорошо… может чуть больше пары, — Дерек вопросительно и саркастично вскинул бровь. — Только чтобы не отбиваться от коллектива, ик!  
  
      — Остальные не могут напиться.  
  
      — И это моя вина?! — возмутился Стайлз, всплеснув руками. — Нет, сто пудов, нет!  
  
      Дерек хмыкнул про себя, понимая, что на это ему нечего сказать.  
  
      Он, не меняя позы, снова взял книгу, ожидая, что Стайлз уляжется рядом. Но вместо этого, Стайлз решил улечься прямо на него, используя грудь в качестве подушки и обняв поперек живота.  
  
      Дерек замер в ожидании дальнейших действий Стайлза. И когда тот ограничился в использовании его как матраса, давая понять, что он не только пьян, но и вымотан, Дерек сошёлся с ним во мнении, что лучше просто молча насладиться моментом. Так что он перекинул руку через спину Стайлза, поддерживая, чтобы тот точно не упал, и снова сосредоточился на книге.  
  
      Несколько минут прошли в тишине, каждый по-своему наслаждался спокойствием и умиротворённостью, пока Дерек не услышал изменения в ритме дыхания Стайлза.  
  
      — Я буду скучать по ней, — внезапно сказал он, а через секунду приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в глаза: — Извини, знаю, я не должен говорить такое... Тем более тебе.  
  
      Дерек закрыл книгу и отложил на пол. Печаль в словах Стайлза, как и последующие за ними угрызения совести не остались им незамеченными. И поскольку Дерек не хотел, чтобы он продолжала чувствовать вину, главным образом потому, что в этом не было никакого смысла, оборотень погладил его по голове.  
  
      — Не переживай, — прошептал он с легкой улыбкой, — я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Я тоже буду по ней скучать.  
  
      Слова Дерека успокоили Стайлза, он кивнул и снова положил голову ему на грудь. От очень приятной ласки пальцами в волосах его ужасно клонило в сон.  
  
      — Как думаешь, она вернется? — серьезно спросил он.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Здесь остались люди, которые ее любят.  
  
      — Но Кора не вернулась.  
  
      Упоминание сестры удивило Дерека, и он предположил, что это все вина алкоголя. Тем не менее ответил на вопрос Стайлза.  
  
      — Потому что в Южной Америке Кора встретила того, кто ее любит сильнее.  
  
      — Кстати… — Стайлз оживился, и его тон в корне изменился. И когда он снова приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глазах, он уже не выглядел так, словно вот-вот заснёт. — Питер сказал мне, что ты отправил Кору в Южную Америку, потому что... Ну, ты боялся, что она станет твоей соперницей... Ну, ты понял… В отношении меня.  
  
      — А ты веришь всему, что говорит Питер? — насмешливо спросил Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются румянцем. Пока он не начал прокручивать в голове все разговоры, которые у него были с Питером Хейлом с момента их знакомства. И не понял, что, хоть и в своем стиле, Питер всегда говорит правду.  
  
      — Но это же правда, да? — молчание Дерека было красноречивее любых слов, и Стайлз одновременно в удивлении и восхищении широко распахнул глаза. — Боже мой. Это правда!  
  
      — Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
  
      — Тогда что это? Ты боялся, что она бросит тебе вызов как крутая Альфа?  
  
      Дерек прищурился немного недовольно и иронично, прежде чем пуститься в объяснения.  
  
      — Раньше никто и никогда не обращал на тебя внимания, и...  
  
      — Спасибо. От твоих слов мое эго взлетело до небес! Очень заботливо с твоей стороны.  
  
      Оборотень, прежде чем продолжить, наградил Стайлза недовольным взглядом, который опасно близко походил на его фирменный убийственный.  
  
      — Раньше никто так откровенно не демонстрировал серьезные намерения в твой адрес. Но когда это сделала Кора, моя животная природа…  
  
      — Ты имеешь ввиду своего внутреннего Альфа-самца?  
  
      — Ты дашь мне закончить?!  
  
      Этот окрик напомнил Стайлзу, что его парень был очень дотошным в некоторых делах, и кивнул, тяжело сглотнув.  
  
      — Конечно. Извини… Продолжай.  
  
      — Мой волк почувствовал, будто она бросила ему вызов. А так как мы семья, все оказалось ещё сложнее и… В этой ситуации для нас же самих было лучше какое-то время провести порознь. Пока я не разобрался бы со своими сомнениями.  
  
      — А ты и не торопился разбираться с этими сомнениями…  
  
      В этот раз Дерек не преминул вложить угрозу в свой убийственный взгляд.  
  
      — Если хочешь, я уйду, и позвоню ей, чтобы она приехала.  
  
      — Даже не думай, — возмутился Стайлз, словно теперь у него были претензии к Дереку, а затем снова улёгся на его грудь как на подушку. — Лучше, чем ты, матрасика у меня не будет.  
  
      Пять секунд спустя в лофте было слышно только медленное, с легким похрапыванием, дыхание Стайлза. Так что Дерек решил воспользоваться тишиной и теплом тела Стайлза, чтобы по-своему насладиться вечером.  
  
      Он поднял книгу с пола и положил ладонь, которая до этого лежала на спине Стайлза, на его волосы, чтобы снова приласкать — ему нравилось дарить такую ласку, а Стайлзу — принимать ее. Стайлз заурчал прямо во сне, и Дерек улыбнулся про себя, прежде чем поцеловать его в лоб и продолжить читать.  
  
      Вот она — жизнь.

 

***

  
  
      Проснулся Стайлз резко, но, к счастью, не так как в прошлый раз после кошмара.  
  
      Тем не менее, когда Стайлз широко открыл глаза и огляделся, Дерек замер в ожидании, пока он окончательно проснется. Он все еще неподвижно лежал на диване, с которого даже не пытался встать, чтобы не разбудить Стайлза, и когда наконец услышал, как его сердечный ритм пришел в норму, Дерек осмелился взять его за запястья, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Стайлз опустил взгляд на тело Дерека, которое использовал в качестве матраса, словно только сейчас понял, что Дерек лежал под ним, затем поднял глаза и несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал оборотня… Возможно, даже слишком внимательно.  
  
      Но это же Стайлз, поэтому Дерек не позволил такому тщательному анализу смутить себя.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Спустя несколько секунд Стайлз, заметно расслабившись, отвернулся и сел на свободное место на диване.  
  
      — Кошмар?  
  
      — Нет. Ничего подобного, спокойно. Но это был странный сон, — он почесал шею, устраиваясь удобнее, и Дерек тоже сел. А затем Стайлз снова посмотрел на него очень, очень пристально, после чего с любопытством прищурился... И, вот честно, ничего хорошего это никогда не сулило, так что Дерек подобрался и напрягся. — А ты знаешь, до меня только сейчас дошло, что я ещё не видел, как ты обращаешься? Я имею в виду в настоящего волка.  
  
      Дерек, как это случалось каждый раз, когда Стайлз заводил тему о чем-то, что не имело ничего общего с происходящим, осторожно подбирал слова, и спросил очень медленно, не скрывая очевидного любопытства.  
  
      — Почему ты говоришь так, словно это плохо?  
  
      — Потому что так оно и есть? — немного обиженно спросил Стайлз. — Я же встречаюсь с тобой, да? Значит, я должен знать все о тебе… А сейчас я единственный человек, который до сих пор не знает, какой ты, когда обращаешься.  
  
      — На самом деле, много кто не видел меня таким. Только Крис, Пэрриш и…  
  
      — И Брэйден, — прервал его Стайлз, широко распахнув глаза. — Точно. И я отказываюсь уступать ей в этом.  
  
      Дерек фыркнул, сдерживая смех, зная, что это только сильнее обидит Стайлза.  
  
      — Ты смешон.  
  
      — Давай… Мне интересно. Я никогда не видел настоящего волка, — Дерек вскинул бровь. — В Калифорнии десятки лет уже не было волков. И, учитывая, что мой лучший друг — Альфа, а мой парень может стать настоящим волком, смешно, что я не видел ни одного из плоти и крови... Или, вернее, из плоти, крови и  _повышенной_ волосатости.  
  
      — Ты просил об этом Малию?  
  
      — Нет. Правда, нет. Но с ней было все по-другому.  
  
      — С чего это вдруг?  
  
      — Потому что койоты меня немного отталкивают... — осторожно признался он, а затем резко прижался к Дереку и схватил его за руки. — Пожалуйста, не говори никому. Особенно ей, — он еще сильнее сжал руки. — И Питеру! Если он узнает, он убьет меня.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я обещаю не говорить ему, — Дерек думал, что сейчас Стайлз отпустит его руку, но заметил, что любопытство с его лица так и не исчезло. — Что? Хочешь, чтобы я обратился сейчас?  
  
      — Почему нет? — удивленно спросил он. Но его удивление было не так ярко выражено, как у Дерека — оборотень широко распахнул глаза и высоко вздернул брови. — Давай, Дерек. Такое чувство, что тебе вдруг стало стыдно раздеться, — Стайлз погладил его по груди, но резко отдернул руку, когда глаза Дерека вспыхнули неоново-синим, а лицо исказилось в гримасе, словно он сейчас вцепится зубами Стайлзу в горло.  
  
      Дерек только фыркнул недовольно, когда трюк с угрозой не сработал (честно, Стайлз совсем не понимал, зачем он продолжает эти бесполезные попытки).  
  
      — Ты же не отстанешь, пока я не сделаю это, да?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Дерек ещё раз фыркнул, только на этот раз громче, явно демонстрируя свое недовольство, после чего неохотно поднялся и начал раздеваться. И хотя Стайлз был прав, когда сказал, что раздеваться Дереку было не стыдно, тем более перед ним, волк должен был признать, что такой пристальный взгляд вызывал дискомфорт… Особенно, когда он снял ботинки и футболку, и начал расстегивать ремень, а Стайлз на диване скрестил руки груди и смотрел на него, как на необычный образец под микроскопом...  
  
      Ну, что-то странное в нем действительно было.  
  
      — Может хватит так пялиться?  
  
      — Как так?  
  
      — Как на неведомую зверушку?  
  
      — Я смотрю на тебя не так, — запротестовал Стайлз. — А вообще ты сам виноват, что ты такой офигенный... Клянусь, будь на твоём месте Скотт, на него голого я бы не пялился с таким интересом.  
  
      — И это должно заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше?  
  
      — Нет, я... — он всплеснул руками, что чуть не свалился с дивана. — Замолчи и разденься до конца! — и внезапно покраснел. — Прости. Я не хотел вот прям так.  
  
      — Как так? Будто ты грёбаный извращенец? — Дерек кивнул сам себе, когда Стайлз снова покраснел, но не отвёл взгляда.  
  
      Поняв, что проще подчиниться, Дерек быстро скинул остатки одежды, чтобы раз и навсегда положить конец этому жалкому спектаклю.  
  
      Когда Дерек наконец остался полностью обнажен, Стайлзу пришлось вцепиться в диван, чтобы обуздать желание подняться и рассмотреть все поближе. Он боролся с собой до тех пор, пока глаза Дерека не засияли так ярко, как Стайлз никогда ещё не видел, и оборотень, сделав глубокий вдох, не начал обращаться.  
  
      И Стайлз просто застыл.  
  
      Сначала обращение шло как всегда: появились бакенбарды, полностью покрыв волосами щеки, удлинились и заострились уши, а лоб выдвинулся вперёд, придавая лицу дикий вид. Но затем начал заостряться и вытягиваться нос, пока все лицо не превратилось в волчью морду, покрытую черной густой шерстью.  
  
      Все произошло медленно, но последовательно, и наконец Стайлз понял, что перед ним оказался настоящий волк. Потому что пока он наблюдал за трансформацией лица, изменилось и остальное тело Дерека, превращая руки и ноги в мощные лапы огромного, длиной более двух метров, волка, прекрасного и пугающего одновременно.  
  
      Завершив обращение, Дерек неподвижно замер и уставился на него, и интуитивно Стайлз понял, что он прислушивается к бешеному биению его сердца. Вот только он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Как бы сильно он не верил, что волк перед ним — Дерек, это был волк, который мог сожрать его за считанные секунды. Да, теоретически, Дерек мог сожрать его и будучи оборотнем или даже простым человеком… Но это было не тоже самое.

      Дерек подошел к нему, и Стайлз машинально отступил. Пока не понял, что творит, и не заставил себя стоять на месте.  
  
      — Извини. Не то чтобы я тебя боюсь, но… Просто ты очень впечатляешь.  
  
      Дерек чуть приподнял морду, жалобно скуля, и подошёл чуть ближе. На этот раз Стайлз остался стоять на месте, и Дерек ткнулся мордой ему в ладонь.  
  
      — Ух ты. У тебя и правда холодный нос, — Стайлз вытянул руку, чтобы Дерек как следует обнюхал ее, и, наконец, осмелился прикоснуться к его голове. Сначала он положил ладонь на макушку и скользнул ею между ушами. Но как только ощутил, насколько мягкой и горячей была шерсть, Стайлз начал ее поглаживать. И прежде, чем понял, что творит, он уже чесал Дерека за ухом.  
  
      Стайлз уже собирался извиниться за то, что относился к нему как к собаке, но потом понял, что это не беспокоит Дерека. Волк даже наклонил голову, чтобы Стайлз продолжал его почесывать, и громко заурчал от удовольствия, совершенно не стесняясь.  
  
      Стайлз на это улыбнулся и старался ничего не ляпнуть, уверенный в том, что Дерек просто не понимает, что делает, и как только он откроет рот, волк отпрянет и вернётся в свою человеческую форму…  
  
      Но это был бы не Стайлз, если бы спустя несколько минут его рот не зажил своей жизнью...  
  
      — Если бы я знал, что ты становишься таким ласковым, стоит почесать тебя за ушками, я бы уже давным-давно попробовал.  
  
      Дерек зарычал на комментарий, демонстрируя два ряда зубов, но не отодвинулся от руки, и Стайлз засмеялся. Он знал, что глубине души волчара был сущим щенком.  
  
      Встав на колени, чтобы быть с Дереком наравне, Стайлз ещё долго почесывал его, и в итоге обнял за шею, зарываясь лицом в мех, и ощутил неописуемые тепло, мягкость, а также аромат, принадлежащий Дереку на все сто.  
  
      — Боже мой, какой же ты мягонький. А ты можешь остаться таким на сон? Ты просто создан для обнимашек.  
  
      Дерек снова зарычал в знак протеста. Но помимо этого, никаких признаков того, что ему не нравились ласки Стайлза, не выказал.  
  
      — Знаю, что я не должен был так сильно удивляться, потому что это все равно ты, но… Удивительно, как хорошо я тебя понимаю, даже когда ты не можешь говорить. Если честно, то я глубоко сомневался в своих способностях, потому что в человеческой форме ты как минимум используешь брови для коммуникации, но сейчас, независимо от количества шерсти у тебя на теле, бровей-то как таковых у тебя нет, — он отодвинулся, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть морду Дерека, в нелепой попытке отыскать скрытые за мехом брови. — Хотя думаю, ты можешь ворчать, чтобы самовыражаться, и это плюс, — он улыбнулся собственной шутке. — Слава богу, ты волк, а не коала.  
  
      Это была последняя капля терпения Дерека.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что ему нравились ласки Стайлза, Дерек зарычал ещё громче и начал отступать от него. Но когда он повернулся спиной к Стайлзу, тот схватил его за хвост… И как только он почувствовал, как пальцы потянули его за хвост, Дерек зарычал и обернулся, скалясь острыми зубами, которые волк не постеснялся продемонстрировать ему поближе, когда толкнул Стайлза передними лапами, сбил его с ног и улёгся на него сверху.  
  
      Как бы Стайлза не шокировал рычащий и скалящий зубы так близко волк, к разочарованию Дерека, впечатлился Стайлз ещё до того, как впервые обнял его. Так что страха, что этот огромный черный волк сожрёт его, уже не было.  
  
      Но он все равно извинился.  
  
      — Прости, прости, — лёжа на полу, Стайлз поднял руки в знак мира. — Я это неосознанно сделал. Прости, — он краем глаза глянул на хвост Дерека, который словно сам по себе все ещё вилял из стороны в сторону. — Я сделал тебе больно? — он прищурился как от зубной боли. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не дернул за твой другой «хвост», — Стайлз изобразил в воздухе кавычки, как будто и так не было понятно, какой другой хвост он имел ввиду. — Потому что мне было бы очень жаль, причини я непоправимый урон той части твоего тела, которая, честно говоря, одна из моих самых любимых, — Дерек зарычал, ни на миллиметр не отодвинувшись от лица Стайлза. — Не смотри на меня так! Я не собираюсь лицемерить и говорить сейчас, что, на самом деле, ты мне нравишься только из-за прекрасного внутреннего мира. С кем-то другим может это бы прокатило. А вот в адрес обладателя титула самого сексуального оборотня во вселенной, это прозвучало бы немного нелепо, тебе не кажется?  
  
      Дерек, зная, что это бесполезно, порычал для вида ещё несколько секунд. А Стайлз с каждой секундой валяния на полу все больше смотрел на Дерека так, словно это его самого дразнили.  
  
      Поэтому Дерек решил объявить его проигравшим (74-3 согласно счётчику Стилински), и поднялся, чтобы Стайлз смог встать.  
  
      Однако, сделав это, волк решил, что возвращать себе человеческий облик слишком утомительно, поэтому он просто лег на пол и свернулся калачиком.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, как только увидел, что Дерек закрыл глаза. — Ты собираешься остаться там? — в ответ волк только приподнял голову и посмотрел в огромное окно лофта, в которое заглядывала яркая убывающая луна. — Да знаю я, что сейчас ночь! — раздраженно ответил Стайлз. — Ты что, правда собираешься там спать? Я конечно всегда жалуюсь, что у тебя мало мебели, но, спать-то хоть ложись в постель, о’кей? Дерек!  
  
      Дерек снова улёгся на пол, положив голову на передние лапы, и даже вздохнул глубоко и довольно, как показалось Стайлзу.  
  
      Довольно и как бы намекая, что ему все равно, что думает Стайлз.  
  
      Так что Стайлз перестал возмущаться.  
  
      Но, вспомнив, что уже сказал отцу, что переночует у Дерека, и что под рукой даже нет джипа, потому что Скотт запретил ему садиться за руль в нетрезвом состоянии, Стайлз решил в полной мере насладиться сном на огромной кровати, и плюхнулся на удобный матрас.  
  
      — Вот ты странный, — снова завёл старую песню Стайлз, снимая джинсы, чтобы залезть под одеяло. — Хотя не знаю, почему это меня так удивляет. В конце концов, ты год прожил в разрушенном доме, а затем в заброшенном вагоне... В вагоне! Это не нормально, Дерек. И мне все равно, что ты сверхъестественный чувак, — забравшись в кровать и удобно устроившись на подушке, он продолжил разглагольствовать. — Хочешь спать на полу — спи. Мне же больше места достанется. Это нерациональное использование кровати, но ничего... Если завтра у тебя будет болеть спина из-за того, что ты спал на чертовом бетонном полу, даже не думай жаловаться, потому что…  
  
      Поток возмущений прекратился, когда Стайлз почувствовал движение на кровати. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и встретился глазами с Дереком, все еще в облике волка, который улёгся рядом с ним. Головой на подушку.  
  
      Стайлз уже собирался возмутиться, что Дерек уделает все шерстью, но потом вспомнил, что это, вообще-то, была не его кровать, и его очередь стирать белье никогда не настанет. А потом вспомнил, что говорил, перед тем, как обнять волка, каким он был мягким и горячим… и просто не мог больше злиться.

      Он провел рукой по спине волка, уткнулся лицом в мягкий теплый мех, дважды глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие уникальным запахом Дерека, и уснул за несколько секунд.  
  
      Вот она — жизнь.


	19. Chapter 19

 

      Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться лифтом, Стайлз поднялся по лестнице, поэтому ввалился в лофт тяжело дыша. Он и так опаздывал, а если бы пришлось ждать, пока старый лифт спустится с четвертого этажа, чтобы затем снова невыносимо медленно подняться обратно, то Стайлз опоздал бы на все полчаса.

      А Стайлз не хотел задерживаться ЕЩЁ больше.

      Он сам не понимал, как такое могло произойти, ведь он целый день мечтал о встрече с Дереком в его лофте.

      Ну, ладно, понимал. Виной сему — его отец. Стайлз просто забежал навестить его после занятий, чтобы напомнить, что этой ночью он останется ночевать у Дерека, и заодно напомнить Пэрришу тщательно контролировать рацион шерифа (теперь, когда он стал проводить дома меньше времени, Джордан стал отличным союзником, чтобы следить, соблюдает ли шериф диету), когда его любимый отец не придумал ничего лучше, как показать Стайлзу дело, над которым они сейчас работали.

      Ну, как «показать»... то есть «оно лежало на столе и Стайлз его прочитал».

      Но это шериф виноват! Кому вообще придет в голову оставлять на столе открытую папку с делом, которая только и ждёт, чтобы кто-то засунул в нее любопытный нос?

      А где «засунуть нос», там и «три часа обсуждать дело с шерифом и его помощником», пока они, наконец, не нашли отличную зацепку для дальнейшего расследования.

      Только тогда Стайлз додумался посмотреть на часы и понял, что опаздывает на ту «особую» встречу, которую Дерек устроил для него.

      «Особая» не потому, что так назвал ее Стайлз, а потому, что это были точные слова Дерека. То есть «короткое и очень красноречивое смс-сообщение:  _«Приходи ко мне около девяти. Я приготовил кое-что особенное»._

      Вот такое короткое сообщение от Дерека, которое Стайлз перечитал миллион раз с момента получения… после того, как убедился, что сообщение действительно от Дерека! Потому что до этого дня Стайлз и не думал, что в словаре Хейла есть слово «особенный».

      Остаток дня Стайлз провел, размышляя, что же в понимании Дерека могло быть особенным, и надумал кучу всего. Из-за этого время ползло ужасно медленно, потому что он с нетерпением ждал вечера, чтобы узнать наверняка.

      В итоге, в лофте Стайлз появился в девять двадцать. По закону подлости всегда пунктуальный Стайлз если и должен был опоздать хоть разок в жизни, то это обязательно должен был быть «особенный» вечер Дерека.

      Подойдя к раздвижной двери, Стайлз замер на несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться, и, наконец, вошел с извиняющейся улыбкой на губах.

      Улыбка исчезла, когда он понял, что опоздал не только он. Свет в лофте был выключен, и дома никого не было. По крайней мере, его репутация всегда пунктуального человека осталась незапятнанной.

      — Дерек? Ты дома?

      Едва задав вопрос, Стайлз почувствовал лёгкое покалывание по всему телу. Как только понял, как быстро перестал думать о лофте, как о «лофте Дерека», и начал думать о нем, как о «своем доме». Настолько, что даже не осознавал этого, пока не произнес вслух. Будто что-то обыденное, что он делал всю свою жизнь: заходя в их общий дом, так по-домашнему объявлял о своем возвращении.

      Темнота лофта безмолвно ответила, что Дерека здесь нет, но вдруг Стайлз заметил слабое свечение наверху винтовой лестницы на второй этаж. Едва заметное, но во мраке лофта привлекающее внимание.

      Оставив рюкзак на столе, Стайлз подошёл к лестнице, и увидел, что свет исходит из-под закрытой двери, явно указывая, что за ней горит свет.

      Любопытство оказалось сильнее. Стайлз ещё ни разу не поднимался по этой лестнице. Какое-то время он даже думал, что там комната Питера, в которой тот останавливался, когда навещал Дерека, потому что всякий раз Питер появлялся именно со второго этажа…

      На самом деле Стайлз просто умирал от желания узнать, что же там!

      Он схватился за перила и, снова позвав Дерека по имени (вырываться в личное, может быть «для особых утех», пространство оборотня с такой историей, как у Дерека, без приглашения — явно плохая идея), поднялся по лестнице.

      Открыв дверь, Стайлз, после темноты лофта, на мгновение ослеп от яркого света. Он был не слишком, но достаточно ярким, чтобы заставить его пару раз моргнуть, пока глаза не привыкнут к свету. И, когда он наконец увидел то, что оказалось перед ним… Стайлз от удивления открыл рот.

      — Ничего не скажешь?

      Он даже не заметил присутствия Дерека, который находился в паре метров справа и внимательно смотрел на него.

      Стайлзу понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы отвести взгляд от того, что занимало все его внимание, только чтобы шире раскрыть рот, едва посмотрев на Дерека.

      И Стайлз не знал, что его удивило больше: ряд горящих свечей по периметру крыши, а также вокруг стола с двумя стульями, два бокала и бутылка вина; или Дерек, одетый во все чёрное с головы до ног, но в классической рубашке, которая красиво подчеркивала его торс, и классические брюки, которые оставляли мало места воображению, настолько идеальной была задница под ними.

      Стайлзу пришлось сглотнуть и пару раз облизать губы, чтобы обрести дар речи. Что в итоге у него получилось.

      — Я не знаю, что сказать…

      — Серьезно? — Дерек с интересом вскинул бровь и, как всегда делал Питер, склонил голову к плечу. — Ты?

      В любой другой ситуации Стайлз бы напомнил Дереку не делать как дядя, потому что это очень обескураживало… Особенно, когда потом так делал Питер, а Стайлз начинал думать о Дереке…

      Но в этот момент его мало волновали жесты, которые использовали Хейлы для общения, как и очевидный сарказм Дерека. Нет, пока он до конца не поверит в происходящее.

      — Что все это значит? — спросил Стайлз, разглядывая на обстановку. — Ладно, я знаю, что это такое, но... — он взмахнул руками, не зная, куда их деть. — Я не понимаю.

      — Разве я не говорил тебе, что сегодня собираюсь организовать что-то особенное? — внезапный румянец на щеках Стайлза удивил Дерека. — В чем дело?

      — Я чувствую себя ужасно.

      — Почему?

      — Потому что, когда ты сказал «особенное», я представил особенное типа из «50 оттенков серого», я привязываю тебя к кровати и... — Стайлз махнул на стол, хрустальные бокалы и свечи, как на самую ужасную вещь в мире. — Но не это... И сейчас я чувствую себя величайшим извращенцем в мире.

      — Нет, — улыбнулся Дерек, сверкая белыми зубами. — Если это было первое, о чем ты подумал, то это потому, что я не сделал ничего, что заставило бы тебя думать иначе.

      — Но я думал, что это уже в прошлом. Что мы это прояснили.

      — Так и есть, — кивнул Дерек с легкой улыбкой. — И все это — доказательство.

      А затем Дерек протянул руку и держал ее на весу, пока Стайлз не примет ее.

      Стайлз же пялился на такой простой с виду жест, от которого все его тело охватила дрожь. Ему снова пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы выйти из оцепенения и, сделав пару шагов в сторону Дерека, вложить свою ладонь с длинными пальцами в большую ладонь Дерека. Тепло, которое он почувствовал, едва произошел контакт, было невероятным, и стало сильнее, когда Дерек сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся.  


      А Стайлз-то думал, что не может ещё больше влюбиться в Дерека Хейла…

      После этого Стайлз оказался в ситуации, к которой не был готов. Не в плохом смысле, вовсе нет.

      Но когда Дерек проводил его до стола в центре крыши, отодвинул стул, чтобы он удобно присел и, наконец, идеально и коротко поцеловал в губы... На мгновение Стайлз подумал, что это сон, потому что все это не могло быть реальным. Не могло быть таким... идеальным.

      Но было.

      Дерек сдержанно улыбнулся молчанию Стайлза (прошло пять минут, а у оборотня ещё не разболелась голова от безостановочной болтовни, что уже было рекордом), и принялся открывать бутылку вина. Наполнил оба бокала и терпеливо подождал, когда Стайлз поднимет свой, чтобы соединить бокалы с мелодичным перезвоном. Но Стайлз немного замешкался, потому что у него сильно дрожали руки.

      Затем Дерек открыл маленький переносной холодильник у подножия стола и достал их ужин.

      И тогда Стайлз снова обрел способность говорить и тут же стал собой.

      — Серьезно? — резко спросил он. — Это то, что мы будем есть?

      — Что-то не так?

      Стайлз опешил от спокойствия, с которым Дерек задал вопрос.

      — Что это? Гамбургеры? — вскрикнул он. — Из Макдональдса?

      — И? — сухо спросил Дерек, вынимая еду из бумажного пакета с большим логотипом на нем. — Ты не заметил, что у меня нет кухни?

      — Да, — прищурился Стайлз. — Об этом мы поговорим позже. Серьезно, у взрослого человека в доме нет кухни?

      — Ты действительно хочешь говорить об этом сейчас?

      Судя по положению бровей Дерека, когда он задал вопрос, стало ясно, что он не хочет это обсуждать, поэтому Стайлз решил сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно, — на ужине, который Дерек приготовил для него... купил для первой попытки устроить романтическое свидание.

      Одной только мысли, что все это Дерек сделал для него, оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать глупую улыбку, которая будет играть на губах Стайлза ещё долгое время.

      Так что в отчаянной попытке её скрыть, Стайлз откусил большой кусок гамбургера.

      И мгновенно застонал от удовольствия.

      — О, боже мой. Какой вкусный! — воскликнул он удивленно. Стайлз не помнил, чтобы ел такой, когда встречался со Скоттом… Может это из-за компании?

      — А ты чего ожидал? — спросил Дерек самодовольно. — Я заказал из серии гурме.

      Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: он действительно обсуждал с Дереком Хейлом еду из Макдональдса.

      Поэтому он решил съехидничать, чтобы развеять нереальность момента.

      — А ты знаешь, как заставить кого-нибудь почувствовать себя особенным…

      И, как он надеялся и желал, Дерек ответил на его сарказм так, как хорошо умел: испепелил его взглядом, даже не откусив от собственного гамбургера.

      — О, наконец-то, — улыбнулся с облегчением Стайлз. — Первое предупреждение за вечер... Обстановка вокруг и твоя одежда заставили подумать, что мне подсунули не моего Дерека, а какого-то клона!

      Дереку пришлось сглотнуть, услышав «мой Дерек», — это звучало невероятно здорово, но после он с любопытством посмотрел на Стайлза.

      — Что не так с моей одеждой?

      — Что обычно ты такую не носишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз. — С каких это пор у тебя появились классические рубашки?

      — С ними что-то не так?

      — Нет, конечно, нет... И, к слову, тебе очень идёт. Конечно, мешок из-под картошки тебе бы тоже пошел... Или просто одна картофелина на голове...

      — Ты закончил?

      На этот раз вопрос был риторическим, и до Стайлза в итоге дошло. Поэтому он просто продолжил есть, да и Дерек тоже, наконец, приступил к своей порции. Он взял бургер обеими руками и откусил почти половину. И когда он наконец попробовал мясо, которое уже давно соблазняло запахом, но которое он не мог попробовать, не дождавшись возвращения блудного Стайлза, настала его очередь стонать от удовольствия.

      Стайлз оказался прав. Гамбургер был великолепным.

      — О. Мой. Бог.

      Дерек уже собирался снова откусить кусок, когда Стайлз заговорил, поэтому оборотень недовольно посмотрел на него.

      — Теперь-то что?

      — Теперь я понимаю, почему я никогда не видел, как ты ешь... — пробормотал он, покраснев как помидор. — Хочешь, чтобы у меня случился сердечный приступ?

      Дерек посмотрел на оставшуюся половину гамбургера, затем на Стайлза и его румянец, и снова на гамбургер, который просто умолял съесть его.

      — Если таким образом ты позволишь мне спокойно поесть... — пробормотал Дерек, прежде чем полностью заглотнуть и с особым удовольствием посмаковать бургер.

      — Так на чем сойдёмся? — проворчал Стайлз, откусывая гамбургер. — Если я молчу, тебя это удивляет… — сказал он с набитым ртом, и перед Дереком во всей красе предстала картина наполовину пережеванной булки. — А говорю, ты жалуешься, что я не замолкаю…

      А поскольку Стайлз вел себя за столом не слишком воспитанно, Дерек решил, что и ему не нужно, поэтому ответил тоже с полным ртом.

      — Видишь, как жестока со мной жизнь?

      Стайлз так оскорбленно скривился, что Дерек от впечатления чуть не подавился, но, к счастью, сдержал кашель, чтобы в последствии не раскашляться ещё пуще… Было бы немного глупо после всех опасностей, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться и быть на волосок от смерти (а один раз и действительно умереть!), в конечном итоге погибнуть, тупо подавившись куском гамбургера, удивившись гримасе своего бойфренда.

      Его бойфренд.

      Несмотря на то, что он уже произносил эти слова не раз вслух, и много-много раз в голове, все равно было удивительно осознавать, что это реальность.

      Удивительно и прекрасно.

      Тем временем Стайлз продолжал наслаждаться ужином и вином, только сейчас осознав, каким голодным он был. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его первое настоящее свидание с Дереком окажется настолько уютным и нормальным, что от обязательной нервозности, которая обязательно преследует всех на первом свидании, не останется и следа.

      И стоило только подумать об этом и понять, что именно этого и хотел Дерек с самого начала: не устроить идеальный романтический ужин в дорогом ресторане, что он, безусловно, сделал бы для более взрослого и менее впечатлительного, чем Стайлз, человека (Дерек был джентльменом, когда хотел, и в качестве доказательства была его беседа с отцом, чтобы тот благословил их отношения); а подготовить теплый ужин с особым, но при этом не слишком навязчивым, акцентом.  


      В дорогом ресторане Стайлз точно не смог бы насладиться ни ужином, ни тем более компанией.

      Но все оказалось как раз наоборот: пять минут спустя после возвращения, он умиротворённо ужинает с Дереком под звездным небом при свечах, словно они делают это каждый день, а не впервые Стайлз делит нечто подобное с человеком, в которого был влюблен не один год.

      — Спасибо, — прошептал внезапно Стайлз.

      Дерек допил вино, снова наполнил бокал и несколько минут с интересом смотрел на своего собеседника.

      — За что?

      — Ты знаешь...

      Дерек молча и серьезно смотрел на него, и спустя пару секунд игриво и кокетливо улыбнулся… Конечно же он знал, за что.

      Стайлз полагал, что только Дерек был способен выражаться без слов, но на самом деле сам Стайлз был полон жестов, которые он даже не осознавал, и были они такие же красноречивые, как и его слова.

      И поэтому, даже не сказав ни слова, Дерек прекрасно понимал, что происходило в голове у Стайлза на их первом романтическом свидании.

      — Это значит тебе понравилось? — спросил он, наслаждаясь своей победой.

      Стайлз смотрел на горизонт из улиц Бэйкон Хиллз.

      — Здесь правда открываются красивые виды. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты переехал сюда.

      — Отсюда до леса далеко, но видно весь город. И небо, — Дерек указал на яркое из-за новолуния звёздное покрывало над их головами.

      Стайлз посмотрел на созвездия, но только на секунду, затем сосредоточился на человеке рядом, и который, по правде говоря, был гораздо более впечатляющим зрелищем. Особенно, когда был таким... идеальным.

      — Теперь ты расскажешь мне мифы и истории о созвездиях? — спросил Стайлз со смесью сарказма и искреннего веселья.

      — Не знаю. А ты хочешь?

      — Боже мой. Может хватит быть настолько отвратительно идеальным?!

      Дерек покачал головой, улыбаясь, но через секунду его улыбка стала грустной.

      — Я далек от совершенства...

      — И ИМЕННО это делает тебя ЕЩЁ совершеннее… — возмутился Стайлз, хотя вообще это был комплимент. Возмутился он не просто так, а потому что знал, что это единственный способ заставить Дерека отвлечься от внезапно нагрянувшем меланхолии и самобичевания. В этом смысле было так легко понять Дерека, что Стайлз не понимал, как в свое время они могли подумать, что он мог быть убийцей. — А если серьезно, — прошептал он, увидев, что Дерек уже преодолел этот критический момент, — тебе не нужно было так стараться... Ты же знаешь, мне ничего этого не нужно.

      — Знаю. Но ты этого заслуживаешь.

      — Почему? — удивленно спросил Стайлз. — Я же не спас мир или что-то в этом роде. Я не сделал ничего особенного.

      — Конечно, сделал, — прошептал Дерек, внимательно глядя Стайлзу в глаза. — Ты выбрал меня.

      От слов Дерека, произнесенных мягким, почти грустным голосом, сердце Стайлза сделало кульбит. Дерек прекрасно услышал изменение ритма его сердцебиения, но, понимая, что это просто волнение, продолжил.

      — Ты первый человек за долгое время, который выбрал меня, не для того, чтобы воспользоваться. Или сделать мне больно.

      — Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, — прошептал Стайлз, облизнув губы.

      — Знаю, — Дерек протянул руку над столом и взял ладонь Стайлза в свою, помогая ему успокоиться, — и именно поэтому я хотел сделать это для тебя. Чтобы ты знал, насколько ты важен для меня. Что нет ничего, чего я бы для тебя не сделал.

      Стайлз сглотнул, легко кивнув, потому что знал, что, как только откроет рот, не сможет сдержать эмоций. Вот только это не помогло, и предательская слезинка скатилась по щеке.

      А за ней ещё, и ещё одна.

      — Боже, как хорошо, что я не девчонка, — пробормотал он, смеясь и плача одновременно, вытирая слезы свободной рукой. Потому что ни за что на свете он не собирался отпускать ладонь Дерека. — А то бы у меня сейчас весь макияж потёк.

      Дерек рассмеялся настолько неожиданно и искренне, что Стайлз почувствовал внезапную дрожь, когда понял, что впервые в жизни слышит такой смех Дерека. Такой свободный и счастливый, и...

      Не думая дважды, не отпуская ладонь Дерека, Стайлз встал со стула и шагнул к нему, чтобы встать рядом, и, не дожидаясь, пока Дерек встанет, наклонился поцеловать его. Поначалу поцелуй был чуть крепче, чем он хотел, и прервался до того, как перерос во что-то большее... Что обязательно бы произошло, как только Дерек оправился бы от впечатления.

      Когда Стайлз разорвал поцелуй и вернулся на свое место, — прямо напротив Дерека, — тот так и продолжил сидеть со слегка приоткрытым ртом и взглядом, полным удивления, которое больно было видеть.

      «Однажды я заставлю тебя перестать удивляться, что кто-то так сильно тебя любит», — пообещал себе Стайлз.

      Вот только вместо того, чтобы подумать, Стайлз, как это не раз случалось, сказал это вслух.

      Дерек удивился, на этот раз словам Стайлза, но секунду спустя удивление превратилось в радость, и в его глазах загорелась решимость. Он еще сильнее сжал руку Стайлза, заставив посмотреть ему в глаза.

      — Взаимно.

***

  
      После таких сильных эмоций, свидание превратилось в одну из тех встреч, когда они оставались только одни, чтобы решить очередную тайну, появившуюся в мирном Бэйкон Хиллз, или когда они просто первыми приезжали в обусловленное место встречи с остальными, которые были не такими пунктуальными.

      Какой бы ни была причина, по которой они оставались наедине, — всегда первый дискомфорт от компании человека, с которым, в теории, не было ничего общего, исчезал, как только они заводили о чем-нибудь разговор. То есть в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз закрывал дверь джипа и направлялся к месту встречи, или закрывал дверь в лофт Дерека: у Стайлза не было проблем завести разговор, а Дерек, к счастью, никогда не был против, независимо от того, сколько бы ни ворчал при этом.

      Но они оба знали, что не начни Стайлз разговор, молчание могло затянуться не на один час. Так что они оба были довольны соглашением, которого достигли, не обсуждая.

      За непринужденным, но вполне обычным для них разговором, прошло два часа, когда Стайлз, взяв бутылку, чтобы наполнить свой бокал, понял, что она пуста.

      — И что теперь? — спросил он, встряхивая бутылку, прежде чем поставить ее обратно на стол.

      Дерек прикинул, что время перевалило за одиннадцать часов.

      На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы это свидание сейчас закончилось... Даже зная, что Стайлз останется ночевать, и можно было перейти к «десерту», спустившись на первый этаж в удобную кровать.

      Однако Дерек бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не предпочел бы остаться здесь ещё на пару часов, ничего, кроме как болтая и просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, не делая.

      — Что ты захочешь.

      Стайлз снова посмотрел на звездное небо и глубоко вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие чистым, свежим воздухом.

      — Если честно, здесь очень здорово.

      Дерек не мог не согласиться.

      Поэтому он неторопливо встал из-за стола и направился к краю крыши. Прошел через ряд свечей, которые должны были вот-вот погаснуть, и снял с ограждения крыши несколько пледов.

      Затем расстелил их на полу, и Стайлз, не сдержав любопытства, подошёл ближе.

      — Что ты делаешь?

      — В подобные ночи я прихожу сюда полежать, глядя на звёзды, — Дерек закончил расстилать пледы, сел на них и протянул Стайлзу руку, приглашая сесть рядом.

      Стайлз автоматически потянулся, взял Дерека за руку и устроился рядом с ним.

      — И ты проводишь ночь здесь? Один?!

      — Здесь отлично думается... — спокойно ответил Дерек, не обращая внимания на вскрик Стайлза. — А сейчас я не один.

      Он лёг полностью, и Стайлз устроился на нем, положив голову ему на грудь.

      Сделав это, он услышал медленное сердцебиение, а прохлада ночи наполнилась теплом тела Дерека, которое Стайлз впитывал каждой клеточкой.

      Стайлз старался не уснуть изо всех сил, потому что, как бы ему ни было комфортно, он не хотел упустить ни одной секунды этого единственного в своем роде момента, просто всё проспав!

      Может, будь он один, это имело бы смысл. Но не тогда, когда он мог бы провести время в компании такого удивительного человека, как Дерек.

      И это при том, что он прекрасно знал, что это далеко не последний раз, поскольку впереди у них была целая жизнь.

      Кстати, об этом…

      — Ммм, Дерек.

      — Да?

      — Ты серьезно говорил, что сделаешь для меня что угодно?

      — Конечно.

      — Серьезно?

      Голос Стайлза дал петуха, и Дерек повернулся к нему, внимательно посмотрев.

      — Я уже начинаю сожалеть, что сказал это.

      — Ты же даже не знаешь, о чем я тебя хочу попросить!

      И недовольство Стайлза подтвердило догадки Дерека: да, он пожалеет о своих словах. Дерек мотнул головой, сжав губы, и перевёл взгляд на звёздное небо.

      — Дерек?

      Дерек молчал пару секунд.

      Так просто было довести Стайлза до отчаяния…

      — Я жду.

      Дерек ожидал, что Стайлз, как всегда стукнет его в плечо, и посетует на его поведение хмурого волка, но вместо этого услышал, как тот, замерев на месте, тяжело сглотнул.

      Господи боже, он, должно быть, действительно хотел попросить о чем-то важном.

      — Пойдешь со мной на выпускной бал?

      Стайлз задал вопрос шёпотом, так тихо и так… смущённо, что Дереку пришлось снова повернуть к нему голову, чтобы убедиться, что рядом с ним по-прежнему Стайлз.

      И встреча взглядов с явно смущенным и нервничающим Стайлзом, подтвердила, что, по крайней мере, это был все ещё он… Как бы ни казалось обратное.

      — Дерек?

      — Почему ты подумал, что я откажусь? Логично, что попросишь ты  _меня_.

      Он еще не закончил говорить, а нервозность Стайлза сменилась такой широкой улыбкой, что Дерек испугался, как бы тот не свернул себе челюсть.

      — Это значит, да?! — Стайлз подскочил и сел на полу. — Ты будешь моим партнером по танцам?!

      — Конечно.

      — Правда?!

      Дерек скривился от боли.

      — Будешь так кричать, и я могу оглохнуть.

      — Прости, прости, — смущённо улыбнулся Стайлз, слегка покраснев, — просто я поверить не могу, — он рассеянно посмотрел на небо. — На выпускной я пойду с парой. Ни много, ни мало с Дереком Хейлом.

      — Ты же помнишь, что я рядом, верно?

      — Хм. Да, а что?

      — Перестань говорить обо мне, будто я трофей, который ты собираешься вывести в свет.

      Румянец сошел со щек Стайлза, и он с интересом посмотрел на оборотня.

      С интересом, потому что иногда его удивляло поведение Дерека.

      — Ага, конечно, — и рассмеялся Дереку в лицо. — Как будто я упущу возможность похвастаться своим парнем. Потерпишь! Не хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе как к объекту желания, не будь таким горячим. Ты сам виноват.

      Дерек боролся с искушением испепелить Стайлза взглядом, но напомнил себе, что, в теории, это было свидание, поэтому было бы неплохо вести себя немного более воспитанно и внимательнее обычного. В конце концов он никогда ничего не добивался этими взглядами, а просто терял время… Стоило даже рассмотреть вариант навсегда избавиться от этой привычки, даже зная, как Стайлз обожал эти взгляды, потому что иногда было просто унизительно, насколько неэффективными они были.

      Поэтому Дерек решил перевести взгляд на звёздное небо, заложил руки за голову, чтобы было удобнее, и вздохнул устало и удовлетворённо одновременно.

      — Но галстук не надену.

      Стайлз снова засмеялся, укладываясь в прежнее положение, положив голову на грудь Дерека.

      — Без проблем... По мне, так можешь вообще голым пойти.

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что ж, на этой романтической ноте мы прощаемся с героями. Спасибо всем, кто был с нами весь этот местами нелегкий, местами грустный, а иногда сводящий с ума из-за поведения героев, путь. Но, опять же, мы не прощаемся. Да-да. Мы с бетой готовим новую, по своему прекрасную и удивительную историю! Ещё раз всем спасибо и оставайтесь с нами ❤️


End file.
